


Across Time

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-06-11 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 92,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19546996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru falls into a well and is taken to the past. He comes across a half-blooded cat demon trapped in a tree. After he frees Kuro, he helps him collect the shards of the sacred jewel. (KuroMahi, InuYasha AU)





	1. Chapter 1

The Thousand Year Old Tree was the first thing Mahiru would see whenever he walk out of his home. He didn’t know why but he was drawn to it ever since he was a boy. There was a mark on the tree trunk and it looked like a diamond was embedded in the wood. He turned his focus back to his morning chores. He hummed softly as he swept the leaves on the shrine’s ground.

His uncle was the shrine’s caretaker and Mahiru started living with him after his mother died. He respected his uncle and thought of him as the father he never had. He would help him around the shrine even after he moved out. A white cat ran past him and scattered the leaves he was sweeping into the air. Several kids followed the cat and chased it around the tree.

“Please, boys, be careful. You shouldn’t play here because it’s disrespectful to the spirits who made their homes here.” Mahiru stepped forward to stop them before they could damage the tree. He gave them a light lecture before he patted their heads. “I remember when I was your age. I was full of energy too but we need to channel it properly. You boys can play by the gate over there.”

“What about our cat?” The boy pointed to their pet. While he was giving the lecture to the boys, the cat had wandered to a nearby shrine. It jumped up and grab a braided cord charm. Mahiru gasped when he saw how its claws turn the cord to strings. The cat managed to use the cord to climb to the opened window and jump inside.

“I’ll get him.” Mahiru told them and ran after the cat. He picked up the remains of the charm: a bell hanging on a string. Then, he slid open the door and peered inside. His uncle’s many warnings to never enter the small building echoed his mind. He didn’t see anything dangerous though. There was a flight of steps that led down a pit. At the bottom stood a simple well.

It was dark inside but Mahiru could hear claws scratching against wood. He walked down the stairs and each step made his feet feel heavier. Mahiru didn’t know why the well suddenly seemed ominous. He told himself he needed to get the cat. It was difficult to see in the dark but he spotted the cat scratching on the wood. “There you are, you little troublemaker. Come here.”

He picked up the cat and cradled it against his chest. Mahiru started to walk away with it but a chilling realization made him stop. The scratching sound never stopped but became louder. Slowly, Mahiru turned around and stared at the well. He thought the noise was from inside the well, as if something was trying to break free. It had been sealed for a thousand years so there shouldn’t be anything inside.

“Mahiru!” He jumped at the sound of his name. His uncle was the one who called him and he turned around. There was fear in his eyes as he urgently said, “I told you never to enter here. Come back.”

“I’ll be right there, Uncle Toru.” Even though Mahiru didn’t understand why he would be scared for his safety, he tried to reassure him. The cat in his arms jumped free and it landed on the well’s door. He reached out to pick up the cat again. At the same time, Toru raced down the stairs to stop him. His fingers brushed over the well and the spell tags sealing it started to glow.

The ground began to shake and Mahiru was too confused to react. He quickly grabbed the cat and stepped back from the well. Chunks of wood flew into the air as something broke out of the well. Mahiru gasped at the sight of a giant centipede rushing towards him. He couldn’t escape before the demon grabbed his arm and dragged him down with it.

Mahiru struggled against the centipede the best he could but it had a death grip on his arms. He frantically looked around him for help. His heart sank when he saw that his surroundings had changed to a violet abyss. They were falling slowly and he couldn’t see the ground. The large fangs on the centipede opened and revealed a woman’s face. “I can sense the jewel’s power in you. Give me the sacred jewel.”

“Sacred jewel? I don’t know what you mean. Let me go!” Mahiru screamed and shoved the centipede away from him. He felt a burst of energy flow through him and light burst out of his hands. The centipede winced away from the bright gleam and let him go. They were both blinded and Mahiru closed his eyes. He was almost too afraid to open his eyes again.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. To his relief, the strange world he found himself in was gone. Mahiru sat at the bottom of the well. He didn’t know if what he just experienced was from the shock of falling or something else. He stood on his shaky legs and stared upwards. “Uncle Toru! Are you up there? Please throw down a rope so I can climb up.”

No one answered him. His brows furrowed in confusion because he knew his uncle wouldn’t abandon him. He couldn’t wait at the bottom of the well for help. Mahiru cautiously tugged on the vines lining the wall to ensure that they wouldn’t break from his weight. He placed his foot on a protruding rock and started to climb up. As he neared the top, he saw the clear, blue sky above him.

Mahiru exited the well and found himself in a whole new world. A forest surrounded the well instead of the shrine he was in before. He stepped out and looked around him for anything familiar. There was nothing but trees around him and he couldn’t see any sign of human civilization. His eyes fell onto a tall, familiar tree that stood above the others. “The Thousand Year Old Tree!”

He ran towards the only thing he could recognize. Mahiru pushed past the branches and bushes blocking his path. The greenery became sparser as he approached the tree and the sunlight shined over him. He walked out of the bushes and stepped in front of the tree.

A handsome man was sitting against the tree trunk and he appeared to be sleeping. Thick vines circled the man and there was an arrow in his chest. Mahiru didn’t know what happened to the man but it saddened him that he was left for dead. He thought he deserved a proper burial. The man must’ve been stuck to the tree for a long time for vines to grow around him. Yet, the man’s body hadn’t aged.

“Are those cat ears?” Mahiru asked the question even though there was no one around who could answer him. He reached up and lightly touched the ears. They were warm and he moved his hand to the man’s chest. He had a heartbeat. He realized the man was still alive and rushed to save him. “Don’t worry, I’ll take you to a hospital.”

He gripped the arrow to pull it out but he was stopped before he could. Mahiru heard the arrow buzz past him before it struck the wood above his head. He yelped and instinctively ducked his head. He pressed his face into the man’s chest. A strong hand pulled him away from the tree. “Wait, this man is still alive! We need to take him to a hospital and save him.”

Mahiru looked back at the man. For a moment, he was certain he saw the man open his red eyes. Their gaze held until he closed his eyes once again.

* * *

“Please, let me go! This is all a big misunderstanding.” Mahiru insisted. The man that had captured him took him to their village. They called him a demon and yelled other confusing accusations. He stiffened when one pointed a spear at him. The weapons they had were as ancient as the buildings around him. It was clear to him that he wasn’t in the world he knew.

“Look at his strange clothes. He must be a foreigner sent here as a spy.” One yelled.

“What if he’s a kitsune?” Another suggested.

“What is going on here?” A loud voice cut through the crowd.

“Uncle Toru?” Mahiru was confused to see his uncle but he was happy to find someone he knew. He ran forward and hugged his uncle. He hoped that his uncle could give him some answers and help him make some sense of the situation he found himself in. “I don’t know how but found myself here after I fell into a nearby well. What is this place?”

“Who are you? I don’t have a nephew.” His heart sank at his words. He took a step back and shook his head lightly. Mahiru looked back at him when Toru placed his hand on his shoulder.

“If it’s true that you fell into the Bone-Eater’s Well, this is your home but not your time. There are spiritual grounds that can connect to different times. The well is one of them.” Toru pointed towards the well he came from. Then, he gestured to the tall tree where he saw the man earlier. “The Ash Tree is another. They have a powerful spiritual energy that can even bend time.”

“Mystical forces brought me back in time? Is there a way to take me back?” Mahiru’s head was spinning. He was still trying to make sense of the situation he found himself in. His stomach rumbled audibly and Toru gave him a sympathetic smile.

“You’ve been through a lot and you must be hungry. You can rest and eat in my home. I will do my best to answer your questions.”

* * *

Mahiru sipped the tea Toru poured him. While he looked, sounded and acted like his uncle, the man wasn’t the person he knew. Everything was surreal to him. He told him everything that happened after he fell into the well. Toru nodded solemnly in time with his short story. “Do you know how the well took me back in time? Maybe I can use it to go back home.”

“The deity in the well is benevolent so she wouldn’t take you from your home. That centipede demon you describe shouldn’t have the ability to pull you through time either. I don’t know how this could have happen.” Toru paused and thought over the possibilities. His face became grim and said, “You mentioned that it wanted a Sacred Jewel.”

“Yes, but I don’t know what that is. I’m not wearing any jewelry like that and the only thing I have is this simple bell.” Mahiru took the bell charm he picked up earlier. He paused when he noticed that it was glowing faintly. He rolled the bell in his palm and it jingled lightly. The world held magic and Mahiru considered that was the cause of the glow.

“I thought the Sacred Jewel was a power lost to time.” Toru said and Mahiru turned back to him. “The Sacred Jewel can grant its holder the powers of a miko and a demon. Wars had been started to possess the jewel until a priestess sealed it in her soul. She also ordered that her body be burned after her death. Her ashes were placed in the Bone-Eater’s Well.”

“I can only imagine how difficult that had to be for her family. To stop the fighting, they had to sacrifice their daughter.” Mahiru bit his lip. He placed the teacup down and sighed. His reflection in the tea was the only familiar thing in the world. “I never heard of that legend before. In my time, we don’t have things like demons and magic. Why would the demon think I have it?”

“My sister was the priestess that sacrificed herself to seal away the Sacred Jewel. You look remarkably like her.” Toru didn’t know what to make of the person before him. “My sister didn’t have children before her death but you’re not a reincarnation of her either. Your souls are different. The centipede demon must’ve mistaken you for her based on your appearance.”

“So, she thought I had that jewel. You said that she didn’t have the power to manipulate time.”

“She doesn’t but the jewel does.” He didn’t explain further but his grim expression made Mahiru think that there was more. Toru stood and said, “We need to return you to your time as soon as possible. Hopefully, you can return the way you came. I will help you through Sleepy Ash’s Forest. It is the home of many demons.”

“Thank you for your help, Uncle. Oh, I mean, Toru.” Mahiru bowed his head. Even if the man wasn’t his uncle, he was able to trust him.

He followed his uncle out of the hut and looked towards the forest. A light blanket of colours was draped over the sky and it made a path. Mahiru unconsciously took a step towards the forest. He stretched a hand to the sky and spoke his thoughts aloud. “I thought we could only see the aurora in the north. It’s pointing towards the Thousand Year Old Tree. There was a man there.”

“Mahiru, it is best that you be wary of the demon sealed to that tree. He may be only a half demon but he is still dangerous. Thinking simply, we must go directly to the well.” Mahiru pictured the man. With his cat ears and piercing red eyes, he was likely a demon.

The ground began to shake beneath their feet before it split between Mahiru and Toru. He didn’t have anything to help him stay balanced and he fell to the ground. Villagers ran out of their homes with spears and arrows. Mahiru didn’t have a weapon so he couldn’t defend himself when the centipede demon ascended from the cavern.

“You have it. Give me the jewel.” The demon’s shadow eclipsed him and its power made him shiver in fear. It loomed over him with its large pincers, posed to attack. Mahiru looked around him for help but he saw that the villagers were frightened as well. The reason the centipede was attacking the village was because of him. He had to lead it away from the village.

He gripped a handful of dirt and hurled it into the woman’s eyes. His weak attack was enough to stall the demon. He kicked the demon’s nose and then hastily crawled away from it. Mahiru picked up a rock and threw it at the demon again. “If you want me, then you have to catch me!”

Mahiru sprinted into the forest. The demon followed him like he predicted it would. He heard his uncle call for him to stop but he only ran faster. He was certain that he couldn’t outrun the centipede’s many legs but he could draw it away from innocent people at least. His only hope was to find a place to hide in the dense forest. Everything in the forest looked the same at night and he quickly found himself lost.

He relied on his instincts and reflexes to outmaneuver the centipede. Mahiru ducked beneath a tree branch and ran through a bush. As the demon chased him, it destroyed everything in its path. A tree branch flew towards him and struck his leg. He lost his footing and he stumbled down the small hill until he finally hit something. To his confusion, the trip didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would.

“I knew you were trouble the first time I saw you. Can’t deal.” A voice groaned above him. Mahiru realized that he had fallen against a man’s chest. He sat up and saw faced the cat demon he saw before. His red eyes looked more tired than angry. “I’m trying to sleep. Can you and your friend play tag somewhere else? You’re noisy.”

“That demon is trying to kill me!” Mahiru stood and took the man’s hand. He tried to pull him to his feet but he sat firmly in place. “It’s going to catch up to me soon so we need to run away.”

“I haven’t moved from this spot for the last century.” The man gripped the arrow that kept him pinned to the tree. “My brother placed a curse on me and I can’t leave this tree. Don’t make that face. This curse isn’t too bad since I get to sleep in this nice shade. You should worry more about yourself. That demon is nearby so you better start running.”

“Oh no!” Mahiru scurried to his feet but it was too late. The demon burst through the trees and rushed towards them. Its jagged nails dug into his skin when it gripped his neck. He crawled at its fingers in a hopeless attempt to free himself. Adrenaline and panic rushed through his body and hands started to glow again. “Leave me alone! I don’t have your stupid jewel!”

“I can sense it in you.” The centipede screeched. A scream was torn from Mahiru’s throat when its razor sharp leg cut his side. He gripped the injury to stop the bleeding but he felt something else press against his fingers. Mahiru glanced down and slowly tok his hand back. He found a stunning, pink gem in his palm. “That’s the sacred jewel! Give it to me.”

The centipede wrapped its long body around the tree until they were trapped. He was certain they would be crushed soon. It became difficult breathe but he knew it was too dangerous to give the jewel to her. He heard the man groan beneath him. “So troublesome.”

Mahiru said, “I’m so sorry I dragged you into this. My name’s Mahiru. Can I know your name? I don’t want to die with a complete stranger.”

“My name is Kuro.” He answered and looked down at him. “But neither of us will die tonight. You have a lot of spiritual energy, even without the jewel inside you. You might have the power to break this curse. Purify this arrow and I’ll defeat that demon for you.”

How could he possibly purify a cursed arrow? Mahiru didn’t know if there was a spell or an incarnation he should chant to break the curse. He reached up and grabbed the arrow but his consciousness was beginning to falter. A warmth spread from the Sacred Jewel. While it felt comforting to Mahiru, it made Kuro and the centipede wince in pain.

The demon loosened its grip and Mahiru looked back over his shoulder. He thought he saw someone standing in the pink light created by the Sacred Jewel. A woman stood between them and the centipede, protecting them. “Mom?”

Her image faded with the soft light of the sacred jewel. Mahiru could breathe again and he pulled on the arrow with all his strength. It came free and turned to ash in his hands. Kuro wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist and helped him stand. The centipede began to circle them again and Mahiru pressed himself closer to his chest.

“I hate fighting.” Kuro said but gently pushed Mahiru behind. Smoke coated his hands and became claws. The air seemed to crack around them when Kuro glared at the demon. He brought his claws down on the centipede with enough force to make the dirt rise around them. His attack broke through the demon’s thick skin and cracked a crack in the ground. He kept it in place as dark spikes rose from the dirt to stab the centipede.

Mahiru cautiously peered out from behind Kuro. The demon laid motionless and he asked, “Is it dead?”

“Yeah. I’m glad this demon was weak. Fighting someone strong right after a nap would be troublesome.” Kuro pulled back his hand and the centipede turned to ash and bones before them. Mahiru noticed that there was blood on his hand took out a napkin. He offered it to Kuro but he shook his head. “If you want to give me something for saving you, I’ll take the Shikon Jewel.”

“What?” He assumed that Kuro was uninterested in the jewel because he hadn’t mentioned it before now. Mahiru took a sharp step away from him and clutched the gem to his chest. He saw him defeat the centipede so he knew he was strong. Yet, Kuro didn’t attack or threaten him. They watched each other carefully, waiting for the other to move first.

He heard the leaves rustle behind him and Mahiru looked over his shoulder. He was relieved to see that it was his uncle and the villagers. The moment he turned away, Kuro stole the Sacred Jewel from him. He ran away from the group before anyone could react. Mahiru ran after him and called his name: “Kuro, please, return that gem! Its power is dangerous.”

He ignored him and continued to dash through the forest. The distance was quickly growing between them. Mahiru didn’t know what he would want from the jewel since it couldn’t be for power. He was already strong and he said he disliked fighting. He didn’t seem to be lying either. Kuro didn’t bother to fight the villagers and merely dodged the arrows they shot at him.

Mahiru chased him until Toru caught his arm. “Wait, Mahiru, do you have the bell you showed me earlier? It’s a spiritual artifact and we can use it to cast a spell on Kuro that will stop him. You only need to speak a prayer to subdue him. It can be any words you wish.”

“Will it hurt him? He hasn’t attacked anyone yet so we might be able to talk to him.” Mahiru took out the bell. He didn’t want to fight Kuro but he understood he couldn’t let him leave with the jewel. Toru nodded to reassure him. He chased after Kuro and chanted an incarnation. The bell glowed lightly before it vanished from his fingers. In the distance, a bell rang and Kuro stopped.

Mahiru could see that he was struggling with something around his neck. The bell rang louder each time Kuro tried to remove the necklace. He knew that he needed to shout a phase to complete the spell. Kuro’s ears flattened in reaction to his frustration. At that moment, Mahiru yelled the first words that came to mind: “Sit boy!”

The bell shined and gravity changed around Kuro. He was forced to the ground with a loud thud. The jewel rolled out of Kuro’s hand and Mahiru picked him up. He kept a secure grip on it as he knelt next to him. He gently touched his shoulder and said, “Are you okay, Kuro? That sounded like it hurt.”

“Troublesome, I only wanted the jewel to be human.” His words were a soft whisper that only Mahiru heard. Before he could ask what he meant, the villagers took Kuro away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you for bandaging my wound, Uncle.” Mahiru said to Toru after he finished treating the injury on his waist. The events of the previous night were unbelievable but he couldn’t say they were a dream. He needed to return to his time. He glanced out the window to where the villagers were rebuilding the houses. “Do you need help with the houses?”

“You don’t need to do that. Attacks like last night are common in our time.” He said but he went on to warn him. “I’m worried the Sacred Jewel will attract more powerful demons. There are also humans who will do anything to take the jewel from you. Word will quickly spread that the jewel has returned. You need to be careful with who you trust.”

“Can you tell me about Kuro? You said he’s half demon but he protected me from that centipede. I would like to know if I can trust him.” He pictured the expression Kuro had when he took the jewel from him. He said he wanted to be human. Did the jewel have the power to change a person? He touched the jewel hanging around his neck. Toru had fashioned a necklace for him to wear the jewel.

“He was pinned to that tree long before I was born. There had been a lot of rumours for why he was cursed. I don’t know if you can trust him but the enchantment will keep him at bay. The pray you chose is a strange one though.” He changed the subject to the jewel. “I don’t know why the jewel was inside you but we cannot let it fall into the wrong hands.”

“You said your sister bound the jewel to her body. Do you think the reverse is true too? Could her soul be inside the jewel? Yesterday, the jewel created the image of my mother and she protected us. Maybe my mother and your sister are connected.” He saw how Toru’s brows furrowed. Mahiru understood that the possibility was outlandish because they were from different times.

Yet, Mahiru held the hope that he could see his mother again. He looked from the jewel to Toru. The situation could be the same as his uncle where they appeared the same but were different people. “My uncle in the future must be worried about me. It has been a day since I fell into the well. I would like to return to my time and tell him what happened at least.”

“I understand how you feel but there might not be a way to return. We should focus on protecting the jewel.”

* * *

Kuro stood in front of the Ash Tree and the question of what he should do next echoed in his mind. He touched the place his brother had shot him. As he did, his fingers brushed over the bell they enchanted him with. The man could easily stop him with one word. He had to wait until the man left before he fled from the village. He didn’t have anywhere to go so he found himself returning to the tree.

The grass crinkled behind him but he didn’t sense a menacing spirit approach him. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the man from last night. He muttered a curse when Mahiru turned towards him and their gaze locked. Kuro thought he intended to take him back to the village and he prepared to run. He doubted he would be able to flee far due to the bell around his neck.

Mahiru walked to him. He was carrying a basket of food rather than a weapon to subdue him. Kuro decided to wait and see what the man would do. He took a pear out of the basket and tossed it to him. He caught it with little effort but he looked at it suspiciously. “Is this my final meal before you kill me? Where did you get so much food?”

“Are you always this sarcastic?” Mahiru rolled his eyes and placed the basket on the ground next to the tree. He sat on a large branch and plucked out an apple for himself. “The villagers gave these to me. I can’t eat all of these by myself so I thought I could share them. Are you hungry?”

The villagers would refer to him as Shirota-sama and ask him if he would use the jewel to protect their village like his mother had. He began to feel overwhelmed by their expectations. He went into the forest so he could be alone with his thoughts. Mahiru unconsciously walked to the tree and found Kuro. He thought he looked lonely as well so he wanted to speak with him. But Kuro remained quiet.

They were strangers so Mahiru understood his reluctance to speak casually with him. He bit into his apple and enjoyed the silence of the forest. He tilted his head back to stare at the green rooftop above them. His gaze fell onto the small mark in the tree trunk. He lightly placed his finger over it. “There’s an arrowhead in here. I thought it was a diamond when I was a kid. We’re in the same situation, aren’t we?”

“Why would you say that?” Kuro tilted his head slightly. He studied Mahiru’s face and his soft, brown eyes. He was surprised to see compassion in his expression.

“My uncle told me that you were pinned to this tree more than fifty years ago. The tree kept you from aging and dying but the world has changed so much. We’ve both been taken across time. This world must be as strange to you as it is for me.” Mahiru took out another apple and cut it in half. He offered one to Kuro with a kind smile. This time, Kuro took the apple.

“You’re the strangest human I’ve ever met, Mahiru.” He said between bites of the apple slice. Mahiru couldn’t help but notice Kuro’s sharp claws and he was reminded that he was part demon. The apple’s juices slid onto his fingers and he licked it off. Mahiru took out his napkin and grabbed Kuro’s wrist. His grip was gentle but firm as he pulled him closer.

“It’s dirty to lick your fingers like that. Wipe your hand properly, Kuro. You’re part demon but you’re not a caveman. You better take my napkin this time.” Mahiru placed the cloth in his hand. He let go of his hand but Kuro felt his warmth linger. Kuro wiped his hand and watched him from the corner of his eyes. He was certainly different from other humans.

“I never heard of a human giving a demon a lecture so casually. Aren’t you going to ask me about the reason I was cursed by my brother? Most people would ask me about that by now.” Kuro thought that it would be best to bring up the topic himself.

“I overheard a lot of things from the villagers.” Mahiru admitted. Kuro winced as he thought of what they might’ve told him. His eyes didn’t hold any judgement or fear towards him. “I feel comfortable talking with you but you might not feel the same. I won’t force you to talk to me about something so personal. Anyways, you cleared it up with the villagers for them to let you go.”

Kuro didn’t correct him or told him that he broke out of the feeble prison they put him in. Mahiru twirled the protective beads he wore around his finger. He thought of his uncle’s warning. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be this brave with any other demon. I don’t need to worry about you attacking me. With that bell around your neck, I can subdue you by simply saying ‘sit’.”

Following his words, Kuro was pulled to the ground. Mahiru gasped and knelt next to Kuro to help him up. He gently rubbed the spot where he hit his head. He scratched his cat ears lightly and they moved in response. “I’m sorry, Kuro. I didn’t mean to activate the incarnation like that. I’ll be more careful not to say it from now on. Are you hurt?”

“I accept your apology but can you stop petting me as if I’m a dog? I’m a nekomata.” He couldn’t tell him that he enjoyed the way he scratched his ear. He pulled his hand back and Kuro sat up. Mahiru noticed Kuro’s ears twitched and he wondered if his heightened senses heard something he didn’t. Kuro stood and said, “You should go back home. The forest is full of demons.”

“I want to go back home but I don’t know how.” Mahiru sighed and curled into a ball. “The well brought me back in time and I want to go back. I don’t know how to fight demons who wants the jewel. This situation is complicated.”

“If I were you, I would throw it into the ocean and be rid of the troublesome thing. With the tides, it’ll be moving constantly. There are yokai after the jewel but only a few of them can sense the it. It’ll be a while before any of them finds it.” Kuro returned the napkin he gave him. The era was harsh and he didn’t know if Mahiru could survive in it.

“But if I don’t guard the jewel, who will? Some people will say ‘someone else will deal with it’ until it’s too late. I can’t be that person because…” Mahiru trailed off and gripped the necklace. “What if I gave it away and the person is killed for the jewel? What if someone finds the jewel and uses it to hurt others? That’s worse than simply accepting this task myself.”

Kuro could see that he was frightened and uncertain yet he wasn’t running or hiding from the responsibility. He decided that Mahiru was as brave as he was strange.

* * *

Mahiru stood on the edge of the Bone-Eater’s Well and stared down the dark tunnel. After he talked with Kuro, he wanted to find more answers. Could he return by simply jumping back into the well? The jewel might be the safest in his time where there weren’t any demons. Then again, he might find himself in a different time period again.

He stepped off the ledge and returned to solid ground. He considered what he should do next. The centipede demon was terrifying to him and he knew he would have to face more eventually. Mahiru had never been in a fight in his life so how could he keep the jewel safe? He would have to talk to his uncle and ask him to teach him how to use a weapon.

A chorus of wings broke his concentration and he looked up to see a murder of crows fly through the sky. In the tree nearby, Kuro was perched in a tree. “If you’re going to be staying in this time period, you should be more aware of your surroundings. Those crows would’ve attacked you if I hadn’t been hunting for my dinner.”

“You were going to eat those things?” Mahiru grimaced. He moved to stand beneath the branch. “Do you intend to sleep in the forest as well? If you don’t have a home, you can come back to the village with me. I’ll make you a proper meal that doesn’t include wild crows. I’m a good cook but I’m not familiar with the cookware of this time period.”

“You don’t need to go out of your way to help me. I work the best alone.” Kuro tried to brush him off. He could sense danger nearby and the crowd were likely after the Sacred Jewel. His peaceful nap would be ruined if demons attacked the forest. So, he decided to protect him while he was in the forest.

“If you change your mind, Uncle Toru’s home is the wide hut with the chimney. Goodbye, Kuro.” He said and continued back to the village. Mahiru looked back to Kuro and saw him walk away. He thought of his wish to become human and he became curious about the man. He turned back to chase after Kuro and talk more with him.

A hand clapped over his mouth and stopped him. Mahiru tried to call Kuro’s name instinctively but the hand stifled his voice. He fought against the person’s grip and tried to free himself but they were stronger than him. He began to panic when he saw more people approach him. They were human but he didn’t recognize them as any of the villagers.

They dragged him away to a stone house deep in the forest. He was shoved to the ground but he managed to catch himself. He scraped his hands against stones and winced in pain. Mahiru pushed himself up and scanned the room. Bandits blocked the door and he knew he couldn’t escape easily. His uncle told him humans would be after the jewel too so he held onto it protectively.

“Who are you?” Mahiru stood and faced them. They approached him and he took a step away from them. He desperately searched for a route he could escape but there were too many people. The most he could do was run and dodge their attacks. One managed to grab his arm and restrained him again. “Let go of me! I won’t let you take the jewel.”

“Hold him still. I’ll take the jewel right off his neck.” The tallest man of the group stepped forward with a long sword. He was likely the leader of the bandits. He stumbled as he walked and swung his weapon haphazardly. Mahiru shuddered when the man stood over him and he doubled his effort to escape. Another person clapsed his free arm to hold him in place.

The man swung his sword downward and Mahiru felt blood on his arm. It wasn’t his blood though. He was shocked that the bandits’ leader had injured his comrade. Without his grip on his arm, Mahiru was able to dodge the man’s next swing. He also pushed aside the other person restraining him so he wouldn’t be injured either.

Mahiru noticed how the leader was staggering as if he was drunk. He picked up a spear that one of the bandits dropped. He didn’t know how to use it but he held it in front of him. The spear allowed him to keep a safe distance from him. He countered the man’s sword but it wasn’t as effective as he hoped it would be. His sword was powerful enough take down the pillar next to him.

The building started to collapse around him and Mahiru had to leap away from the falling ceiling as well as the man’s sword. The other bandits appeared confused as the scurried to escape. Debris struck one of the bandits and he fell to the ground. Mahiru helped him up and waved to a man nearby. He pointed his spear at the door. “Get everyone out!”

“Yes, Boss!” He yelled. Mahiru couldn’t respond because the man was rushing towards him. He ducked out of his path and bandit leader crashed into the wall. The impact was enough to create cracks in the wall. Mahiru scurried to his feet and walked to the far side of the room. He might be able to defeat the large man if he made him run into enough walls.

“Look here!” He yelled and waved the jewel in his hand. Mahiru managed to evade the man but it was difficult with rocks falling around them. The third time he led him to another wall, he tripped over a rock. The jewel flew out of his hand and it skipped across the room. He wanted to go after it but the man was already standing over him with his sword. “Help!”

A blur of red stepped in front of him. Kuro caught the man’s hand and stopped his sword. Relief filled Mahiru’s chest when he saw him. He kicked the bandit and knocked him back into the wall. He held out his hand to help him stand. “Troublesome. This place reeks of death and dead bodies. You can handle yourself better than I thought if you took down these people.”

“I didn’t.” Mahiru bit his lip when he saw the dead bodies. He gasped when the bandits’ leader stood once again. There was a hole in his chest where Kuro had kicked him. A crow demon broke out of the body and Mahiru adjusted his grip on his spear. “What are we going to do?”

“I’ll fight it. You run back to the village and get your uncle. As long as that crow doesn’t eat the jewel, it’s weak.” Kuro extended his claws to fight. He kept Mahiru in the corner of his eyes so he could protect him. He saw his face become pale and the sight confused him for a moment. Mahiru rushed to a pile of rubble and he dug through the rocks.

“I dropped the jewel earlier. Please, keep that demon busy while I find it.” Mahiru searched through the debris but the crow was faster. It swooped past him and picked up the jewel in its mouth. Before Kuro or Mahiru could do anything, the crow swallowed the jewel and began to grow. It broke the roof and chunks of wood started to fall over them. Kuro covered Mahiru’s head with his arms to protect him.

After the dust settled, they leaned away from each other. Mahiru searched the sky for the crow and spotted it in the distance. He took Kuro’s hand and pulled him out of the building to chase after it. “The demon is flying towards the village. I can sense the Sacred Jewel. We need to stop it before it reaches the village and hurt someone.”

“How do you plan to catch that crow? Neither of us can fly. I can run fast but that won’t help us much. Even if we manage to cut off its wings, the jewel will heal the demon’s body.” Kuro pointed out yet he continued to run beside him. Mahiru thought over what they should do until he spotted a lone horse a few feet in front of them. It must’ve belonged to one of the bandits.

“I have an idea.” Mahiru grabbed the bow and arrow quiver. He shrugged them onto his shoulders before he went back to Kuro. “Thinking simply, we can take down that crow if we work together. You will run as close to the demon as you can and I’ll shoot it down.”

“This sounds like a troublesome plan.” He groaned but he knelt in front of Mahiru. He climbed onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kuro adjusted his hold on his legs so he wouldn’t slip before he ran forward. Mahiru was surprised by how fast he was but Kuro’s hands kept him from falling. He trusted Kuro so he let go of his shoulders and took an arrow from his quiver.

Mahiru imitated the archers he saw in movies and held the arrow against the bow. The bow string was stiff and it was difficult to pull it back. He aligned the arrow head with the crow and let go of the string. The arrow cut through the air but it didn’t fly very far before it descended back to the ground. He muttered a curse and took out another arrow.

His second arrow missed as well and Kuro asked, “Have you shot an arrow before? We’ll never be able to shoot down that crow if you don’t put more power into that arrow.”

“This is my first time but I had to try!” Mahiru was frustrated with his own inability to help. He could see the village in front of them and a sense of dread fell over him. The demon flew into a crowd of people working in the fields. People screamed as the crow picked up a child. “There must be another way to take it down. Let’s head to higher ground and jump down on it. We need to be careful not to hurt the boy.”

“You like to order me around, don’t you?” He jumped onto a tree branch and followed the bird. Mahiru buried his face into his shoulder so he wouldn’t be hurt by the branches. He felt the air rushing past him and he looked up. Kuro seemingly flew over the tree tops and the distance between them became smaller. They were almost above the bird and Kuro summoned his claws. 

“Kuro, when you kill that crow, I want you to drop me.” Mahiru looked down at the river. The crow was flying low over the water so the distance wouldn’t hurt him. Beneath his hands, Kuro’s shoulders tensed. It was clear that he was doubtful of his plan. “This is the only way to save that child. I’m a good swimmer so don’t worry. I trust you so please trust me as well.”

“You’re crazy.” He said as he loosened his hold on his legs. Kuro jumped onto the crow and used his claws to stab it. The boy fell out of the crow’s talons and Mahiru jumped after him. He grasped the child’s arm and pulled him into the safety of his arms. They plunged into the river but Mahiru was able to recover quickly. He swam to the surface and kept the boy’s head above water.

Mahiru pulled them onto the rocky shore and his breath was ragged. A few villagers ran towards him and one hugged the boy tightly. “Thank you so much for saving my son!”

“It’s okay. I’m glad that everyone is safe.” He smiled at the family. He looked back to Kuro who landed on a rock nearby. Mahiru followed his eyes to the crow floundering in the river without its wings. The limbs it lost started to drift back to the demon and he remembered that the jewel allowed it to heal itself. A leg floated nearby so he grabbed it to prevent it from flying away again.

It was difficult to hold onto the talons. Mahiru thought quickly and tore a strip of cloth from his shirt. He tied the leg onto his arrow before he posed to shoot. With the limb, the arrow would be drawn to the Sacred Jewel. He couldn’t miss. He whispered a prayer and let go of the string. The arrow flew directly into the crow and Mahiru cheered.

His excitement dwindled when a flash of light erupted out of the crow. Mahiru was almost blinded by how bright it was and he had to cover his eyes. He thought he heard the sound of glass shattering. Rays of light shot through the sky in random directions like shooting stars.

The light faded and Kuro moved to stand beside him. “Your arrow was powerful. It should be enough to keep him from recovering for a while. We should take the jewel from it while we can. You can sense the jewel, right? Where is it now?”

“I…” Mahiru’s eyes never left the sky where he saw the light. “I can sense it all around us. It’s not in one place but how can… The closest place is a few feet away from us in the forest. Let’s go.”

He grasped Kuro’s hand and led him into the forest. His words were confusing but he helped him search through the bushes for the jewel. He found the crow struggling to fly with its wing pierced by an arrow. Kuro grabbed the demon and it turned to dust in his hands. The only thing that remained was a small, pink shard. “What is this? Where’s the jewel?”

“I think this is the jewel.” Mahiru bit his lip. He placed his hand over Kuro’s and the shard glowed between their fingers. “This is a fragment of the Sacred Jewel. The jewel must’ve shattered when I shot it with my arrow.”

* * *

Mahiru stared up at the night sky and thought of the jewel shards. How many were there? The shard they recovered was small. If the others were the same size, there could be hundreds scattered across the country. He could sense them if he concentrated but they were faint. Guilt clutched his heart. He needed to recover the jewel but he knew he couldn’t do that alone.

He entered the forest to search for Kuro. Mahiru took the familiar path to the Thousand Year Old Tree and found Kuro sleeping like when they first saw each other. Kuro’s ears twitched at the sound of footsteps and he opened his eyes. “You shouldn’t be out this late, Mahiru. If you’re lost, I’ll take you back to the village.”

“I wanted to speak with you.” Mahiru slipped out the pouch from beneath his shirt. “The villagers helped me find a few more shards but we only recovered two of them. The shards are small but they still hold the power of the Sacred Jewel. We need to find all of the shards before anyone else.”

“I don’t know why you’re telling me this.” Kuro tilted his head at him. Mahiru knelt in front of him and gently wrapped his hand around his. A warm glow appeared around them and Kuro recognized it as the jewel shard’s light. He was surprised that Mahiru would give a demon one of his shards.

“I want to find all the jewel shards but I don’t have the power to fight on my own. Thinking simply, it has to be us.” Mahiru squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes. “After we put the jewel back together, I promise to make you human. Please, help me.”

His offer was enticing to Kuro. Yet, it was his brown eyes that made Kuro answer: “I’ll help you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was slowly breaking over the horizon as Mahiru walked down the path. His uncle told him that there was a small pond nearby and Mahiru hoped he could enjoy a bath there. After so much fighting in the past two nights, he needed a long soak. He woke up early so he could relax in privacy. He also wanted a moment alone to take everything in.

Mahiru heard running water in the distance so he knew he was close to the pond. He walked quicker and squeezed through the large boulders. With the cliffs circling the area, it was more private than he thought it would be. He glanced around the area and spotted a small fire next to the pond. Did someone forget to put out the fire before they left?

A bell rang and he turned back to the river where he heard the sound. A small gasp escaped him when he saw Kuro sitting in the water. He wasn’t wearing clothes and Mahiru immediately turned away to respect Kuro’s privacy. He felt his cheeks become bright red and said: “I’m sorry, Kuro. I didn’t think there would be anyone here this early in the morning.”

“It looks like we were both trying to avoid people and thought of the same thing. I’m almost finished so you can take your bath. Just give me a minute to put my clothes back on.” He said. Mahiru thought it was more likely he was leaving because he was being considerate. He looked over his shoulder to Kuro and noticed how stiff his movements were. He must be tired from the last two fights as well.

“It’s okay, Kuro. Thinking simply, we’re both men so we can share this pond like it’s an onsen. As long as we wear towels, I’m comfortable. We need to talk about a plan to find the jewel shards too. Now is the best time to do that,” He reasoned. Kuro shrugged in answer and he turned around. He took off his clothes and stepped into the water. Mahiru shivered when he felt how cold the pond was.

He sank into the water but he stayed close to the fire for warmth. Mahiru rubbed his arms and looked back to Kuro. His eyes fell onto the scar on his back where the arrow pierced. His brother was the one who cursed him. He wondered what happened between the two for his brother to hurt him such. He couldn’t ask him since they only knew each other for a few days.

“This makes me think of things I took for granted from my era. I miss warm baths already. My uncle said that they need to heat water in a pot and pour it into a tub if they want to warm wash. That’s a lot of trouble for a bath so I came out here instead.” Mahiru said to start a casual conversation with Kuro. He stretched his legs beneath the water and relaxed.

“Are you hurt?” He was a little surprised by his question since Kuro was the one who protected him in both fights. He could only imagine what would’ve happened if Kuro hadn’t saved him. “Yesterday, I smelled blood in the forest. I followed it and found you surrounded by those bandits. You should know better than to go off with strangers.”

“They didn’t give me much of a choice so don’t read me the riot act.” Mahiru pouted and sank deeper into the water. He leaned his head against the rock and stared at the clouds above. He wore a pouch with three gem shards around his neck. The pouch floated in the water and he cupped his hands around it. “Where do you think the shards are?”

“You’re the one who can sense them so you will have a better idea than me. That ability will be useful for when we’re collecting the jewels.” Kuro shrugged. They sat across from each other and he saw guilt cross his face. He could guess what he was thinking. “You couldn’t have known that the shard would break after you shot the arrow. I’m sure that no one thought that would happen since the jewel is so powerful.”

“But it was my arrow that shattered it.” Mahiru knew that dwelling on the issue wouldn’t help them. He needed to look to the future and what he could do. “If others can’t sense the shards like I can, we might be able to find them in the wild before anyone else can. I would like to collect the shards without fighting demons. We should start our journey right away!”

“Can’t we finish our bath first? We have to pack a lot of things for the journey. This is going to be troublesome even before we leave the village.” Kuro thought back to his own era where the war for the jewel killed millions. He could easily picture demons trying to recover the shards of the jewel. The more pieces a demon collected, the stronger they would be.

Kuro touched the bell hanging around his neck and noted that it was made from a refined metal different from the material they had. “You’re from the future. It sounds really peaceful since you didn’t have to learn how to use a weapon. If you don’t know how to fight, you won’t live long in this world. I would rather live in your time and spend my days sleeping.”

“This era is dangerous but we can survive if we work together. Oh, Kuro, can you come here?” He acted a little shy earlier and Kuro wondered what he wanted. Mahiru waded his way through the water and stopped a few feet from him. He took a single jewel out of his pouch and held it out to him. “It would be the best if we split the shards between us.”

“You’re going to trust a demon with a jewel shard?” He didn’t take the shard from him.

“I’m putting my trust in you because you have protected me so much already. You’re a good man.” Mahiru’s smile urged him to take the shard. “Thinking simply, this is the best way to keep the shard safe. If one of us holds all of the shards and that person is kidnapped, all of our work will be taken too. I’ll hold half of anything we find and you’ll protect the other half. We’re a team.”

“I hope the most work I have to do on this journey is carry a bunch of shards for you.” He said. The sarcastic joke made Mahiru to smile wearily. Both of them were had no illusion of how dangerous their mission was. He also hoped that they wouldn’t have to face a lot of demons. “If you’re not a fighter, what do you specialize in?”

“I’m a five star cook. The only skill I have with a knife is dicing vegetables.” Mahiru told him. He hoped he wouldn’t be a burden to Kuro during future fights. He asked his uncle to teach him how to use a bow and arrow but it would take him a while to become skilled. Kuro was strong but he didn’t want to rely on him in a fight.

“I would rather travel with a cook than a fighter.” Kuro’s words surprised him slightly.

“Really?” Mahiru thought that he was encouraging him and smiled. It felt like he was accepting him as a companion. “I don’t know how to fight but you can depend on me. I have other skills like first aid. In university, I minored in Japanese history and I know a lot of folklore from my uncle in the future. I don’t know how accurate those stories are though. Is it true that Nekomata can talk to the dead?”

Kuro heard footsteps approach them and he turned towards the cliff. He thought someone intended to ambush them and take the jewel. He stood sharply and heard Mahiru scream. At first, he thought Mahiru was reacting to the demon. Then, Mahiru yelled: “You’re not wearing a towel, Kuro! Sit!”

“Wait, Mahiru, there’s a—” He couldn’t stop him before he said the enchantment. Kuro fell into the water and caused a large splash. Mahiru swam away from him and turned his back from him. He noticed someone walk onto the top of the cliff and he realized that it was his uncle. It appeared like he was searching for him. Behind him, Kuro groaned softly, “I was going to say I can hear someone coming.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Kuro. You surprised me by standing like that. I like to wait until I know a guy before I see him naked. I should go see what my uncle wants to talk to me about so turn around.” Mahiru ordered as he walked back to fire. He picked up the clothes he bought and went to change behind a bush. “Tonight, I’ll cook you something delicious as an apology.”

“Can’t deal.” He stood and shook the water from his hair. Kuro was glad that he didn’t swallow any water when gravity pulled him under. He went to change as well and pulled on his clothes. “What do you think your uncle wants? He could’ve waited for you to return to tell you but he came all the way out here. This is going to be troublesome.”

“He’s likely worried about the jewel shard since I went into the forest alone. I told him that I would be fine since I planned to look for you as soon as I finish my bath.” He said as he rubbed his hair dry with a cloth. Mahiru glanced towards Kuro and blushed slightly. He was handsome with strong shoulders. He pulled his eyes away and slipped on his hakama.

Mahiru stepped out from behind the bush and called out to his uncle. He put out the fire before he walked up the hill to speak to him. Kuro followed close behind him and asked, “What happened to the strange clothes you were wearing earlier? You’re dressed as a miko now.”

“Yesterday, I ripped my shirt so I could tie the crow’s claw to my arrow. Even if I didn’t tear it, my clothes were so dirty that I can’t wear it another day. My uncle’s kimono was too big for me. This belonged to my mother but it fits me so I borrowed it.” Mahiru ran his hand over the red fabric. “I’m more comfortable in my usual clothes but I’ll have to wear this until I find clothes that fit me.”

Kuro sensed how much he missed his era even though he didn’t speak the words. He could only imagine how difficult the situation was for him. He was thrust into a mission that would put him in danger as well. The courage he showed was admirable and Kuro felt protective of him. Mahiru waved to his uncle who was waiting at the end of the road. He quickened his steps and called, “Did something happen?”

“The girls in the village won’t wake up. We don’t know what the cause could be but there’s a chance a demon is behind. They might be after the jewel shard so I wanted to make sure you’re safe. I’ll go back to the village to investigate.”

“Shouldn’t you take Kuro with you while you investigate? If a demon is behind this, he can fight it.” Mahiru suggested. Both Kuro and Toru hesitated to agree with him and he could easily read their thoughts. He patted Kuro’s shoulder and then posed as if he was shooting an arrow. “I’ll be practising my archery in the forest. You don’t need to worry about me.”

* * *

Kuro didn’t know what Mahiru expected him to do. He was a half demon so he couldn’t perform an exorcism to help the girls. He could only follow Toru into the family’s hut. A young woman was lying in a cot and she was so pale that Kuro thought that she was a doll. He kept his distance from her.

The room was silent and he thought that it left immediately after they attack the daughter. Yet, he couldn’t smell a demon’s scent lingering in the air. Kuro heard snippets of their conversation, “She suddenly collapsed and we don’t know why.”

“Something doesn’t feel right about this. There’s no sign that a demon has been here or the other houses we visited. But I smell a lot of different humans here right now.” Kuro followed the scent but he couldn’t see anyone in the room aside from the family. He stood next to Toru and whispered, “The daughter has the scent of different humans on her.”

“I’m going to perform an exorcism so you should wait outside.” He nodded and lifted the blind to leave. As he stepped out, he was almost struck by a cleaver. Kuro managed to catch the woman’s wrist and restrained her. He saw more women approach the house and he cursed lightly. He called back into the house: “Toru, we have a problem out here.”

“Behind you, Kuro!” Toru yelled. Kuro pushed away the woman and turned around. The daughter, who was previously lifeless, rushed towards him and he jumped out of her path. The villagers soon surrounded him and they all had weapons. He collected shadows in his hand but he couldn’t attack them. They moved like puppets and Kuro tried to think of what demon could possess so many people at once.

“Which one of you is the protector of the jewel?” A woman stepped out from the crowd. Toru didn’t recognize her so he knew that she wasn’t a part of the village. She swung her hand but Kuro couldn’t see her attack. He felt a sharp pain against his side and he was knocked off his feet. He gripped his wound and thought of what he should do. She used the villagers like a shield so he couldn’t fight her easily.

From her words, he knew that she was after Mahiru. He didn’t know how the rumours spread so quickly for another demon to attack them so soon. Kuro glanced the forest where Mahiru was and hoped he was still safe. His heart sank when the woman said, “So, the miko isn’t here.”

She vanished and Kuro raced into the forest. He needed to reach Mahiru before she could.

* * *

“Maybe I should aim a little higher.” Mahiru muttered to himself. He had tied a cloth around a tree to use as target practise. Arrows littered the ground in front of the tree. He only managed to strike the tree a few time but not one hit the cloth. He didn’t give up and drew the bow string as far as back he could. After he steadied his aim, he let go of the string. The wind blew his arrow off course and it hit the well.

He walked to the well and pulled the arrow out of the wood. Mahiru sat on the edge and rubbed his fingers. He didn’t know shooting arrows would make him so sore. He only wished he had improved more. Pushing himself off the ledge, Mahiru went to collect the arrows on the ground.

One arrow became caught on something and his brows furrowed in confusion. He focused on the smooth wood until he was able to see a string wrapped around the arrow. Glancing around, he found more strings were hanging around him like a large spiderweb. He took the arrow tip and tried to cut the black thread.

“What is this?” Mahiru thought of his earlier conversation with his uncle. Could the string be connected to the women collapsing?

“So, you can see my hair. You must be the one who can sense things others can’t.” He turned sharply when he heard a voice. A woman seemingly floated in the air behind him. He didn’t know if he could run because there were so many ropes around him. “Even if you can see it, you can’t defeat my puppet easily. Give me the jewel and I won’t kill you.”

“I don’t have it. The jewel was shattered and it’s useless now.” Mahiru lied. Since the demon couldn’t sense the shards, she couldn’t know that he had a piece. His grip on his arrow tightened but he didn’t know how well he could fight her. She was too far away from him to shot reliably. “Are you the one who targeted the women in the village? What did you do to them?”

She shrugged and there wasn’t a hint of remorse in her. She said, “I thought I needed a large collection of hair for my puppets to defeat you. If only I knew that you weren’t worth the trouble. You and your little cat are weaker than I thought. He does have beautiful hair though. Once I take your shards, I’ll take his head for my collection.”

“I won’t let you do anything to Kuro!” Mahiru nocked his arrow. He wasn’t able to center his aim before thick hair wrapped around his throat. He dropped his bow and tried to pull the string loose. Another strand of hair stole the jewel pouch from around his neck and he rushed to grab it back. The woman took the jewel out of the pouch and smirked.

The hair suddenly loosened around his neck. Mahiru lost his footing once he was free and stumbled backwards. He tripped over the edge of the well and stretched out his hand to catch himself. He heard Kuro call his name before he appeared in front of him. Kuro wrapped his arms around him but he couldn’t save them.

They both fell into the well. Mahiru hugged Kuro and pressed his face into his chest. He could feel his heart beating quickly through his clothes. Kuro’s soft gasp above him made Mahiru look up. Around them was the glimmering abyss he saw the first he fell through the wall. Their descent slowed and Kuro was able to turn in mid air.

He landed on his feet and the scenery changed around them. They were once again in the well but Kuro couldn’t smell the hair demon above them. He stood and helped him to his feet as well. Mahiru glanced towards the opening of the well and frowned. “The hair demon isn’t coming after us. That light we saw earlier was the same when I first travelled across time.”

“I hope we don’t find ourselves two hundred years in the past. It would be troublesome if we run into my past self.” Kuro groaned. He slipped his arm around Mahiru and lifted him against his chest. In one leap, he brought them to the top of the well. He landed on the ledge and looked around the small room. “I don’t smell any demons nearby.”

“This is my home.” Mahiru breathed in disbelief. He jumped out of Kuro’s arms and ran up the short steps. He threw the door open and looked over the scene he thought he never would see again. A mixture of relief and nostalgia filled his chest. He was only gone for a few days but so much had happened that it felt like a week had passed. “I’m back.”

“Who’s there?” His uncle stepped out of their home. The moment he saw Mahiru, his eyes widened. He ran to him and hugged his nephew. “What happened after you fell into the well? You disappeared. How are you back? I thought I would never see you again, Mahiru. Are you hurt? You’re dressed as a miko.”

“That’s a long story.” Mahiru was happy to have his uncle again. He remembered that Kuro was with him and turned back to him. He introduced the two and said, “This is Kuro. You can trust him because he has protected me ever since I fell into the well. I’ll tell you everything but can we go inside first? You need to be sitting down for what I’m about to tell you.”

* * *

“You captured sunlight in a ball and hang it in your room?” Kuro stared at the lightbulb in the middle of the room. After a while, it hurt his eyes and he turned away from it. He rubbed his eyes and turned back to Mahiru. Mahiru was cooking but his gaze appeared far away. He thought he would be happier to return to his time.

He wanted to ask him if he was okay but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. Mahiru turned off the stove and opened the cupboard. He took down a few bowls and placed it on the counter. “Kuro, can you get the rice while I finish plating the fish? The rice cooker is that black pot. Be careful to not touch the metal because it’s hot.”

“You sound like a housewife.” He picked up the bowls but added, “Will you tell me if something’s on your mind? You looked so distracted that I was worried you were going to cut your finger.”

He was quiet for a moment. Then, he said: “This is home sweet home. I thought I would never be able to see this kitchen again but here I am. I’m so happy and relieved to be back. A part of me wants to stay. Does it make me a bad person for feeling that way? But… I don’t know if I can stay here without feeling guilty. I can’t run away and hide in my era.”

“You’re not a selfish person, Mahiru. Anyone would want to run away from a world of demons.” Kuro said and a smile returned to Mahiru’s face. He shovelled rice into the bowls and then helped him bring them to the table. His uncle was already sitting at the table with a few scrolls laying before him. Mahiru set down the plates on the table and sat across from his uncle.

“Thank you for the meal.” They said together. Mahiru discussed his time in the feudal era with his uncle. Kuro didn’t think it was his place to comment and ate the meal he made. It was delicious and he quickly put more slices of beef in his bowl. He listened to the two talk and thought Toru’s reaction was a little understated considering everything Mahiru went through.

“There’s something I should’ve told you a long time ago, Mahiru.” Toru sighed and glanced towards a photo on the wall. In the scenic picture, a young Mahiru stood next to a woman. “Your mother and I came across this scroll when we were children. It told the story of the Bone-Eater’s Well and how it could take people through time. That’s the reason your mother and I didn’t want you near it.”

“The Uncle Toru I met in the past told me something similar. He said the Sacred Jewel’s power brought me back. The only thing I don’t understand is how I came back this time. Yura took my jewel before I fell in.” Mahiru felt guilty that he couldn’t do more to protect the jewel.

“I still have the piece you gave me.” Kuro lifted the bell and showed him the jewel he attached to it.

“That must be the reason. I told you that splitting the jewels between us was a good idea.” Mahiru grinned. He leaned closer to Kuro and rolled the jewel between his fingertips. He didn’t notice how close they were or the way Kuro was blushing. A loose string on Kuro’s shoulder caught Mahiru’s eyes and he picked it up. “There’s a loose thread here. Did the woman cut you earlier?”

“No,” He answered. Kuro couldn’t see anything until he a small cut appeared on Mahiru’s finger. He took a napkin and wrapped it around the wound. A brief wince passed his face and he thought he accidentally hurt him. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just a small cut but this string is strange. It cuts like a knife. What are your clothes made of?” From the confusion on Kuro and Toru’s face, he realized that they couldn’t see the string. The black strand was different from Kuro’s red clothes. The string moved on its own and a sense of dread fell over him. Mahiru jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.

He rushed to the shrine housing the well and threw open the sliding doors. At the bottom of the steps, dark tendrils of hair were weaving their way out of the well. Mahiru heard his uncle’s footsteps behind him and quickly closed the door before he could enter. He didn’t want his uncle to be hurt by the demon. Kuro managed to slip through the small opening before he fully shut the door.

“Be careful, Kuro, there’s hair everywhere.” Mahiru warned. “She must be sending her hair through time with the jewel she stole from me. We need to go back and defeat her before she can hurt anyone.”

“I was hoping I could enjoy more of your cooking before we jump back into fights.” Kuro shrugged off his robe and placed it on Mahiru’s shoulder. He knelt onto the edge of the well and said, “It’s made from the hair of fire-rats and it should protect you from small cuts and fire.”

“Thank you, Kuro.” He smiled and slipped his arms through the sleeves. Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck and climbed onto his back. Kuro held onto his legs and held them securely before he leapt into the well.


	4. Chapter 4

“Be careful where you step, Kuro. The demon might know that we’re here if we touch the hair.” Mahiru warned as they climbed out of the well. Since Kuro couldn’t see the hair like he could, he would point to where they were. It was dark but the moonlight reflected off the hair enough for him to see them. He hoped that his uncle and the village were safe.

He found his bow and arrows next to the well where he dropped them. Mahiru collected as many arrows as he could in his quiver. He looked at the tangled hair throughout the forest. “It looks like a spiderweb. We have to defeat her before anyone walks into her web. That demon is likely nearby so we should follow the hair to where it’s thickest. Can you smell her? That would help too.”

“Why are you treating me like a tracking dog? I’m a pacifist cat demon.” He groaned. Mahiru jumped onto his back and Kuro held onto his legs. After he took a deep breath, he said: “I wasn’t able to get a catch of her scent when we fought. But I can smell a lot of humans clustered at the top of that mountain. That’s probably the hair she collected.”

“That’s great, Kuro!” He smiled as he gave him the praise. Kuro lowered his face so Mahiru couldn’t see him become flustered. On his back, Mahiru lightly tapped his shoulder and then pointed forward. He nodded in reply and dashed forward. He was careful not to run too fast for Mahiru’s sake. With his claws and strong grip, he could climb trees and mountains easily.

They reached the top and Mahiru saw a large cluster of hair ahead of them. The ball of hair must be the demon’s nest where she kept her victims. His hands trembled when he thought of how many people she had stolen hair from to make her home so tall. “I can sense the jewel shard she stole from me. It’s in that hair ball so she must be inside too. We have to draw her out.”

“You’ll have to tell me where to aim and help me dodge.” Kuro moved one of his hands but continued to hold Mahiru tightly with the other. He summoned ashes into his palm and said, “It’s going to be hard to fight with you on my back. But, if we get separated, you should hide. Don’t draw attention to yourself even if you want to warn me about something.”

Before he could argue, Kuro released his attack and the ash struck the tomb of hair. The sound of rustling hair followed and thick ropes came out to attack them. Mahiru yelled, “Jump to the right and duck. There’s a bunch of hair in front of us so cut through it. Okay, keep running forward to the center. Kuro, watch out! There’s another one above us now.”

It was difficult to keep track of so many ropes of hair but Mahiru did his best. They circled Kuro and he didn’t know which one to warn him of first. He gasped when hair wrapped around his wrist and pulled him off his back. Kuro stopped and reached out to save him. The moment he was distracted, hair wrapped around him and lifted him off his feet.

“Look what I’ve caught in my web. My name is Yura.” A woman appeared next to him. “You must be the infamous Sleepy Ash. Everyone is talking about how the curse has finally been broken. Did a half demon like you have the power to do that or did someone help you? Maybe that little human of yours? It must be why you’re helping him collect the jewel shards.”

“You talk too much.” Kuro ripped his arm out of the hair and swiped his claws at her. She nimbly dodged him and landed on a line of hair. Her weight made the rope sink and tightened the hair around Kuro. He winced in pain and cursed.

“I thought you would be stronger. The rumours said you are a half demon yet you’re more powerful than your full blooded siblings. I’m a little disappointed. At least, I can get another shard and a head of beautiful hair from you.” Yura reached towards his ear but she quickly jumped away from him. An arrow came between them and their eyes followed the path it came from.

Mahiru stood on a large rock with an arrow pointed at them. “I won’t let you touch a hair on Kuro’s head. Put him down right now. My next arrow won’t miss.”

“You should know your place, human.” Yura drew her sword and Mahiru released his arrow. He missed and struck the nest of hair instead. A glow spread from where his arrow landed and the hair started to unravel. His arrow had purified the magic cloaking the hair and Kuro could now see it. She glared at Mahiru and raised a comb. “Look at what you did!”

“Mahiru, run!” Kuro yelled. He was barely able to dodge the hair that stabbed the ground around him and created a cage. She set the hair on fire and Mahiru instinctively dropped to the ground. The flames were hot but they didn’t hurt him like he thought they would. Mahiru pulled his red robe to his nose so he wouldn’t breathe in the smoke.

He realized that the flames didn’t hurt him because of the robe Kuro gave him. The demon didn’t seem to notice that the fire was ineffective. Mahiru crawled through the burning hair to escape and help Kuro again. Without his red robe, he was more vulnerable to fire and cuts. He hoped he could surprise her while her guard was lowered.

Kuro watched Mahiru and came to the same conclusion as him. He used ashes and shadows to distract Yura and kept her attention away from Mahiru. He gathered shadows into his mouth and breathed out a dark tornado. The wind he made cut like a blade and he managed to slice through her hand and the ropes loosened. Yet, Yura appeared unaffected and attached her hand back to her wrist.

“Do you think that will hurt me?” She raised her sword to stab Kuro. Her hand was pulled back when Mahiru gripped a handful of hair and tugged it as roughly as he could.

 _You can’t defeat my puppet easily… I thought I needed a large collection of hair for my puppets to defeat you._ Her words from their previous fight echoed in Mahiru’s mind. If the woman was a puppet, the real demon must be nearby. He searched for the jewel shard and sensed it in the large pile of skulls. Mahiru climbed the hair to reach the nest.

“This is it!” Mahiru exclaimed when he found a red skull with a jewel shard embedded in it. The structure of hair began to unravel and Mahiru was almost thrown to the ground. He clung to the ropes of hair but he was flung into the air. Kuro broke out of the hair and jumped to his rescue. He caught him before he could hit the ground. He couldn’t land properly with the skulls littering the ground.

They skidded across the dirt until Kuro tripped and fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around Mahiru to protect him. Kuro groaned after they finally stopped and sat up. He didn’t know how they could defeat the woman since she would simply use her hair to heal herself. He wasn’t given the time to think because Mahiru screamed, “Behind you!”

“Damn,” He swore when he saw a sword fly towards them. He pushed Mahiru aside but he wasn’t able to dodge himself. The sword stabbed his shoulder. Kuro pulled out the sword but it descended on him again. He gathered ashes around him to create a shield until he saw the sword had stopped moving. Yura fell to her knees and she appeared to be in pain.

“I told you not to hurt Kuro.” He turned to Mahiru. He was stabbing a red skull with his arrow to remove the jewel shard embedded in the forehead. Mahiru used all his strength and broke through the bone. A bright light burst out of the crack he made and he had to turn away to not be blinded. He saw the puppet become hair before she dissolved.

Mahiru was exhausted and he was out of breath. He heard Kuro’s groan and used the last of his energy to run to his side. He knelt in front of him and took off his red robe. As he pressed the cloth to his wound, Mahiru said: “We need to take you back to the village and treat your injuries. I’m so sorry. You wouldn’t be hurt this much if you didn’t give me your robe.”

“It’s okay. I’m a demon so I can take a lot more pain than humans.” Kuro reassured him. “Where is the jewel?”

“It should be here.” Mahiru walked back to where he broke the skull. He picked up the shard and tucked it back into his pocket. He quickly returned to Kuro to help him stand. Kuro stumbled a little as he stood and Mahiru wrapped his arm around his waist. Mahiru looked up at Kuro in the moonlight. His hair was as beautiful as the starry sky. “You can lean on my shoulder while we walk back to the village.”

* * *

Mahiru filled a large backpack with food and supplies for their journey. He took one more look at his simple room. He had already committed himself to his mission of collecting the jewel shards but he would miss his home. Since he didn’t know how long he would be gone, he called his work and took time off. He zipped the backpack closed and tried to lift it. The bag was heavy until Kuro picked it up for him.

“What do you have in this thing? There are a lot of weird flaps on your sack.” He observed and curiously lifted one of the pockets. Kuro didn’t know many of the things he found inside. “Do you need all of these things? You can return to your era whenever you want so you don’t need to pack so much. Travelling will be difficult if we have to drag this thing around.”

“I was planning to bring my bike and carrying my pack in the rack. I should be able to keep up with you on my bike. Then again, you like to walk slow so I might not have to worry about that.” Mahiru laughed wearily. He closed the pocket and said, “I have a first aid kit, a few survival books and other camping supplies. I can come back but, thinking simply, it’s good to be prepared.”

Kuro had to wonder how Mahiru defined ‘simple’ but he carried the bag for him. They walked down the stairs to where his uncle was waiting for him in the living. He stood back while Mahiru hugged Toru and said his goodbyes. It was clear that the two were a close family. He couldn’t help but think of his own siblings and touched the wound left by the arrow.

“I’ll come back as often as I can.” Mahiru promised and hugged him tighter. His back felt tense so he reassured him, “You don’t need to be worried about me, Uncle. I have Kuro with me and he’s strong. In our fight with Yura, he protected me and I didn’t get a single scratch. Goodbye, Uncle. Make sure you don’t stress too much. I told Mrs. Shinohara to bring you a healthy meal each day.”

“You’re so big now that you’re taking care of your old man.” He let him go. Mahiru smiled at him and walked outside to get his bike from the shed. Kuro started to follow him as well but he was stopped by Toru. From his uncle’s expression, he could already guess what he wanted to say. He looked to Mahiru for help but he had disappeared into the shed.

Kuro faced Toru and said, “I’ll protect Mahiru. You don’t need to ask me because that was my intention from the start. I doubt he’ll make that very easy since he often to runs into danger.”

“Ever since he was a child, he wanted to be a superhero. He would protect his friends from older bullies and come home with bruises.” Toru scanned the photographs on the wall and thought of that simpler time. Kuro could see that Mahiru had always been brave and compassionate. “He’s a good kid and I wanted to protect him for my sister. That’s your job now.”

“I’ll do my best.” He noticed Mahiru leaving the shed. Kuro bowed to Toru before he stepped outside and went to Mahiru side. He fell into step next to him and noticed how he was staring at him. He nervously scratched his nose and asked: “What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

“No. I was just wondering what you and my uncle were talking about. Is he still concerned about me going to the feudal era? I don’t want to cause him worry.” Mahiru glanced over his shoulder to where his uncle was standing in the doorway. After his mother died, he was the only family he knew. “Collecting the shards will protect him too. Anyone with the shard can come to this time through the well. I can’t let them do that.”

He slid open the shrine’s door and walked through. He held his bike over the well and he was glad that it fit. Kuro wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer so they could all fit in the well. Together, they jumped down. The world changed around them. He had seen the void several times already but it still took his breath away. They arrived in the past and Mahiru could hear birds chirping above them.

After they climbed to the surface, he leaned the bike against the well. Mahiru grabbed a large slab of wood resting nearby. He had asked his uncle to make a cover for the well. Mahiru wanted to keep the well a secret. Only he, Toru and Kuro knew the truth and he trusted them to keep the secret. He slid the wood over the well so demons with a shard wouldn’t accidentally fall into it.

Mahiru placed a few spell tags over the cover so demons couldn’t open it. His hand hovered over the paper and prayed it would work. His uncle taught him how to make the tags and he hoped they would be effective. A hand fell over his and he looked up to see Kuro. “You can go back any time you want. Honestly, I want to go to your time and hide there.”

“People will panic once they see your cat ears. That, or they’ll think you’re a cosplayer.” He laughed as he imagined the scene. Kuro was confused with the strange word he used. Mahiru knew that Kuro wasn’t hungry for power so he would most likely spend his time sleeping in a tree. He took his hand and pulled him away. “Anyways, I need your help to find the jewel shards.”

“When I become human, the next thing I’ll do with the jewel is escape to your time. I won’t have to worry about demons and other troublesome things.”

“You won’t think way that after I tell you about taxes and such.” Mahiru told him. He didn’t let his hand go and continued to pull him forward. Each era had their own hardships but he knew that he could persevere with Kuro by his side.

* * *

“I don’t know why I bought my bike when you’re going at such a leisurely pace.” Mahiru said. They had started their journey and headed north. The closest jewel shard he could sense was in that direction but it was faint. He wondered how much further they had to go. He would be able to feel the jewel if they were near it but he wished he had more of an indication.

Mahiru unfurled a map his uncle had given him for the journey. He looked back and forth from the map to the road before them. “There’s a fork in the road ahead of us so we’re here on the map. A village is nearby but we’ll barely be able to reach it by sunset. Do you want to take a break and eat lunch since we have a lot more walking ahead of us?”

As he asked the question, he turned to Kuro for his answer. He found that he was already sitting leisurely on a tree branch. Mahiru stood beneath him and sighed softly. He hoped his cat-like tendencies wouldn’t hinder their quest too much. He placed his hands on his hips and called up to him, “I said we should have lunch, not an afternoon nap.”

“Can’t deal. I just want to rest my legs after we walked so much.” Kuro knew that Mahiru could simply tell him to sit and force him to the ground. He didn’t want to fall from that distance so he jumped down to his side. He gracefully landed next to him and stretched his arms over his head. “I can hunt for meat and you can cook it. Do you like rabbit or squirrels?”

“I brought food so we don’t need to resort to eating wild animals yet.” Mahiru took his bag off and placed it on the ground. Curious, Kuro sat next to him and watched him take out strange devices from his bag. He ate his cooking earlier and it was delicious. He looked forward to see what he intended to make. “I would rather cook something fresh but these should be enough for now.”

Mahiru placed a kettle on a portable burner and lighted it. “It should only take a few minutes to eat. We just need to wait for the water to boil. But you can have this bag of potato chips as a snack if you’re hungry. I want to practise my archery. Can you watch the kettle for me while I do that? You’ll know it’s ready when a lot of steam comes out of the spurt.”

Since he wasn’t confident about his aim, he walked a few feet from their small campsite. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Kuro while he was practising. Mahiru chose to aim at a short tree and shifted his posture. He leaned his arrow against the bow and pulled back the string. He held his breath and prayed the arrow would hit the tree.

“Your shoulders are tense.” Kuro’s words made Mahiru lower his bow.

“Uncle Toru gave me a few pointers but I don’t know much about archery.” He admitted.

“If you’re a beginner, you should wear an arm guard so you don’t hurt yourself. The string is strong enough to bruise.” Kuro pushed himself to his feet and went to his side. He took out a long cloth and wrapped it around Mahiru’s left wrist. “This should help for now but buy a proper arm guard in the next village. Archery is simple after you find a pattern. It’s all about consistency. Draw your bow again.”

Mahiru was surprised that Kuro knew so much about archery since he only used his claws during fights. He faced the tree and nocked his arrow. Next to him, Kuro tied a red ribbon on the bow below his finger. “You want to nock your arrow on the same place every time. This ribbon will help you know where. Your foot should be shoulders length apart. Elbows up and back straight.”

His breath brushed over his ear as he spoke. With a gentle hand, Kuro adjusted his stance and Mahiru found that it was easier to draw the taunt string back. He released the arrow and it hurried to the tree. It hit its mark in the center. Mahiru couldn’t stop the grin that appeared on his face and he spun around to thank Kuro. In his excitement, he threw his arms around his neck.

“That was the closest I got to my target. Thank you, Kuro!” Mahiru didn’t see the brief blush that passed his face. He returned his attention to the tree and prepared to shoot another arrow. He did his best to mimic what Kuro had taught him earlier. “Why didn’t you tell me that you knew archery? I could’ve gotten lessons from you much sooner.”

“I’m not an expert in archery. I only know this much because my brother was an archer.” He said and pulled away. Mahiru was reminded that Kuro was cursed by his brother. He didn’t know what to say. They spoke a lot but Kuro didn’t tell him much about his past. He understood that it must be difficult for him.

He heard the kettle scream and he rushed to turn off the fire. Mahiru prepared two cups of instant noodles and set a timer. “I hope you like noodles. In the future, we can make them in minutes. It’s simple but it doesn’t have the personal touch I like to add to my cooking. When we find a kitchen, I’ll make you proper noodles with real flavours.”

“If they’re as good as these potato chips, I won’t complain.” Kuro ate from the bag Mahiru had given him earlier. The food had a unique flavour and texture. He wiped the crumbs from his hands when Mahiru held out a cup noodle to him. It smelled good and he was confident in Mahiru’s cooking so he took a bite. “This is good. You can make this in three minutes?”

“I would describe this more as reheating food.” Mahiru said between bites. He remembered how Kuro happily ate his cooking the previous night. He felt proud whenever someone enjoyed the food he made. “Do you think the village’s inn will let me use their kitchen to cook? It would save us money if we can cook our own meals.”

“If you’re worried about money, we can pass ourselves off as a pair of demon slayers. Villages often pay them to defeat demons. If that demon also has a jewel shard, that would be best.” Kuro suggested. He knew that Mahiru was a kind person and he would stop to help protect villages without question. He moved his cat ears and said: “Then again, they might not believe I’m a demon slayer.”

“We can ask for work when we run low on money. Maybe farming or cutting wood would be best.” He thought over what they could do. He saw how Kuro’s ears lowered and he thought it was cute. Mahiru smiled and reassured him. “You don’t have to take those jobs if you don’t want to. I only want to be prepared with money for emergencies. Sleeping beneath the stars is nice.”

“We should take turns sleeping in case a demon tries to attack us in the middle of the night.” Kuro said. A shadow fell over them and he looked up at the darkening skies. He didn’t think it would rain that day since there weren’t clouds earlier. Mahiru must’ve noticed the rain clouds as well and quickly put away everything in his bag.

“Let’s find somewhere dry to wait out the storm before it starts to rain harder.” Mahiru lightly tugged on his arm and pointed to a nearby tree. The wind became more powerful and he had to hold onto Kuro to not be blown away. “I might be paranoid but I don’t think this is a normal storm.”

“This is impossible.” Kuro’s voice shook when a familiar scent caught his attention.

“Aren’t you going to greet me, Big Brother?” A man dropped from the sky and landed before them. Kuro lightly pushed Mahiru behind his back. “I heard that the curse was broken but I didn’t think it was true. But it’s a good thing that I can finally talk to you again.”

“Kuro, who is that?” Mahiru whispered to him.

“My brother, Tsubaki.”


	5. Chapter 5

“That’s your brother?” Mahiru asked but he didn’t answer him. He gasped when Kuro abruptly threw him over his shoulder and started to run. He was so fast that Mahiru became dizzy. Kuro had a strong arm around his waist so he wasn’t afraid of falling. Still, he yelled: “Wait, Kuro, my bag and bike is back there. Shouldn’t you stop and talk with your brother?”

“The last talk we had ended with him shooting an arrow at me. I would like to avoid that happening again. I have seven siblings but the first one I see again is the one that hates me. Troublesome.” Kuro groaned softly and he continued to flee through the forest. He needed to outrun Tsubaki because facing him would endanger Mahiru. While they defeated the hair demon together, Tsubaki was much stronger than her.

Hiding wasn’t an option since his brother would be able to find them with his heightened senses. The best option they had was to outrun him. Kuro hadn’t fought his brother in a hundred years and he hoped that he was still faster than Tsubaki. He couldn’t hear Tsubaki behind them but he doubted that he had given up so quickly.

He slipped Mahiru off his shoulder and set him down on the ground again. Kuro glanced back for Tsubaki. “My brother is only after me so you should run on your own. He’s a kitsune and he can follow my scent. I should be able to lose him in the river though. Go to the village with the jewel and I’ll meet you there. Be careful on your way and don’t fight anyone until we find each other again.”

“Separating is a terrible plan, Kuro.” He argued. Mahiru took off his jacket and placed it around his shoulders. He hoped his jacket would protect him the way his cloak kept him safe from the hair demon. He gently pulled the hood over his head and his hands brushed Kuro’s hair. “My scent will mask yours so we can run away together. Let’s go.”

Mahiru saw a small cave as they ran from Tsubaki and he traced their steps back to it. The opening was partially hidden by shrubbery and he knelt behind them. Kuro could smell his brother approaching and he lightly pushed on his shoulder until he lowered his head more. He leaned over Mahiru slightly to protect him in case Tsubaki found them.

They both held their breath as Tsubaki stopped in front of them. His feet weren’t facing them so he guessed that he didn’t know where they were yet. He didn’t know if Mahiru’s plan would work. Tsubaki laughed and then shouted, “Did you tell your little human to hide here while you run? He must be important to you. You should keep the things you care about close to protect it.”

Mahiru almost gasped when Tsubaki stabbed a sword into the ground but he quickly covered his mouth. The blade was mere inches from them. “Belkia, search the area ahead and I’ll stay here.”

He noticed a strange doll pass them and Mahiru wondered if it was enchanted. Kuro’s hand fall onto his shoulder and he felt better knowing that he was with him. “Where is father’s grave and his sword? My curse gave you a lot of time to remember where it is, Brother Sloth. Father’s heirloom is important to all of us so it’s selfish to keep it to yourself.”

Tsubaki continued to taunt him. “You said you never wanted to hold that sword again. You should give it to me. I won’t give up and demons live a very long time. Our siblings are still alive. You always said how important we are to you. Should I bring them here? Maybe it’s better if you know what it feels like to have something important taken from you.”

Mahiru could feel Kuro’s body become tense next to him. The subtle threat in his voice made a chill run through him. He could only imagine how Kuro was reacting to his remark. He whispered, “What do you want to do? We can’t let him threaten your siblings like this. Thinking simply, you’re his older brother so you can knock some sense into him.”

“Only father could talk him out of his tantrums and he’s dead now.” He groaned softly.

“How can you call this behaviour a tantrum?” Mahiru didn’t know how he could sound so calm in the situation. For him to be so casual about his brother, he must’ve dealt with him often. He didn’t tell him much about his family situation but he could tell that it was complicated. He couldn’t say anything more when Tsubaki pulled his sword out of the ground.

“It’ll take a long time to find our siblings because we went our separate ways a long time ago. But your human is right here. You must be fond of him if you decided to travel with him. Do you like him because he broke the curse? Maybe it’s because of the human half you inherited from your mother. It doesn’t matter though. If you don’t come out, I’ll kill him.”

“Why is murder the only solution he knows? Well, my solution of running is better. Mahiru, get ready to run again. I won’t drop you or leave you behind but you should hold onto me as tightly as possible.” Kuro warned and placed his hand on Mahiru’s waist. He didn’t say a word more but Mahiru followed him as he edged backwards slightly.

Tsubaki’s next words made him pause. “What a happy coincidence, I can sense Snow Lily nearby. I should go to him right now.”

“Don’t hurt your brother. How can you even suggest something like that?” Before Kuro could stop him, Mahiru dashed out of the bushes. The moment Tsubaki turned towards him with a grin, Mahiru realized his mistake. He likely lied to draw him out of hiding. He frantically ran to find another hiding place but Tsubaki grabbed his arm. His grip was so strong that it made him wince.

“I’ll start with your human friend here. Then, I’ll gather all of our siblings for a family reunion. They’ll love to see you again. Would you like that too, Big Brother?” Tsubaki swung his sword languidly. The tip of his sword almost grazed Mahiru’s feet each time. “I’ve never cared for humans. I don’t know why Father spent so much time with them.”

“Let him go, Tsubaki. You want to see Father’s grave but hurting Mahiru won’t help you accomplish that.” Kuro stepped out with his hands raised in surrender. He couldn’t let Mahiru be hurt for something he wasn’t involved in. “I can open the gate to Father’s grave but that’s all.”

“And his sword?”

“We both know that the tessaiga is too dangerous for me to give it you. The sword is there though. You can look at it and that should be enough for you. I’ll give you the portal if you let him go right now.” Kuro never took his eyes off Mahiru. “It’s lucky you didn’t kill me with that arrow a thousand years ago. Father put the portal in my pupil. He trusted me to only let family into his grave.”

Kuro slowly lifted his hand to cover his right eye. He took his hand down and showed him the black pearl in his palm. He quickly closed his hand when Tsubaki tried to take it. The two didn’t say a word yet they seemed to understand each other’s silent glare. At the same time, Tsubaki pushed Mahiru forward and Kuro tossed the pearl aside.

The air rippled around the pearl until it started to split. A doorway opened before them and Mahiru could see a graveyard beyond it. Tsubaki jumped through and a small doll trailed after him. Kuro didn’t follow him and went to Mahiru. He held out his hand to help him up, “Are you okay? We should go before Tsubaki comes out.”

“I should be the one asking if you’re hurt. You pulled that pearl out of your eye. Hold still for a moment.” Mahiru cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes. His right eye was a little hazy but it returned to normal after a moment. He didn’t seem to be in pain either. “I’m sorry you had to give him that pearl because of me. We have to go after your brother before he gets that sword. You said it’s dangerous.”

“The tessaiga is powerful but there are two enchantments protecting it. Tsubaki won’t be able to break the seals, let alone use tessaiga. We should run away while we can. I’m sure he’ll come after us to ask how to break the seal.” Kuro tried to pull away but Mahiru stood firm. He could see that he was worried and moaned. “Troublesome. We’ll go after him and you’ll see he can’t take the sword.”

“Let’s go.” Mahiru jumped through the portal. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if his weakness led to Tsubaki acquiring a dangerous weapon. The way Tsubaki described humans, it was clear that he didn’t care for them much. “You said the sword is sealed but he might have a way to counter that. If we see that he doesn’t, we will run like you want. We can’t let him leave with the tessaigon.”

“Tessaiga.” He corrected him. Mahiru didn’t let go of his hand as they fell through the opening. They were in the air but he could see the ground covered in the bones of animals, humans and demons. He held Kuro’s hand a little tighter. With Kuro’s help, he landed nimbly on the ground like a cat. He could see Tsubaki ahead of them and ran after him.

Tsubaki looked over his shoulder and saw them but he didn’t bother to face them. He was focused was on the sword and he was determined to reach it first. Mahiru could only imagine how powerful the sword could be. He quietly asked Kuro: “How powerful is your father’s sword and what are the two seals you put on it?”

“It can kill a hundred demons with one swing. My mother created the tessaiga but then father took it from her. She placed one spell on the sword and I made the other. Neither of us wanted that sword to be used to hurt others. If only I put my enchantment on the sword before my father could use it.” Kuro gritted his teeth. “Only someone who meets both conditions can wield the tessaiga.”

“So, where is the tessaiga?” Mahiru couldn’t see where the sword was among the valley of bones.

“In my father’s bones.” He pointed to the large skeleton and armor resting in the center of the graveyard. Mahiru was shocked that they were almost as large as a mountain. He had seen several demons in his time with Kuro but none were as intimidating as the skeleton before him. Could they run into a demon like that on their journey?

Tsubaki had already reached their father’s tomb and climbed to the skull. They went after him and slipped through the skull as well. Kuro wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist before he dropped down. They landed on the ground. A shiver ran up Mahiru’s back when he realized that they were standing on a blanket of bones. He couldn’t focus on it for long because Tsubaki’s laugh drew his attention.

He stood over an altar with a sword embedded in the stone. Kuro had described the sword as powerful and dangerous so Mahiru was surprised by the blade’s bland appearance. The tessaiga was thin with scratches and marks on the metal. The hilt was also withered from time. It appeared so fragile that it would break if anyone tried to use it.

“I’ve finally found Father’s sword.” The smile Tsubaki wore as he reached out to the sword frightened Mahiru. “I’m glad you’re here, Brother Sloth. You used this sword to kill Father. When you told us what you did, I vowed that I will do the same to you.”

“Father was planning to storm a castle and steal the sacred jewel. I couldn’t let him do that. He already killed a lot of people and more could die if he had the jewel.” Kuro’s voice shook subtly but only Mahiru noticed it. “I didn’t care for Father but you’re my brother, Tsubaki. I don’t want to fight you.”

“You should’ve thought of that before you killed Father.” He snarled and gripped the sword to pull it out of the stone. A blue flame engulfed the hilt and burned Tsubaki until he was forced to let go of it. Even if he was able to pull it free, he wouldn’t be able to hold it for long. He glared at Kuro and said, “You were the one that sealed his sword in his grave, weren’t you?”

“I put a spell on the tessaiga so only someone with human blood may hold it.” Kuro explained. “The sword is more trouble than it’s worth so give up, Tsubaki.”

His brother didn’t appear taken aback or bothered by his words. Tsubaki merely drew his short sword from his waist. “The best way to break a seal is to kill the person who cast it.”

He cursed and pushed Mahiru aside so he wouldn’t be hurt. Kuro knew that it would be difficult to run. The best thing he could do was fight Tsubaki until he found an opening to escape. He had seen how reckless Mahiru was but he hoped he would keep his distance from the fight. The tomb didn’t have many places to hide or take shelter.

Mahiru gripped his bow but he knew that it would be ineffective in a small and tight room. He searched for a way to help him fight. He thought Kuro was strong but he only had his claws while Tsubaki had a bow and two swords. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a doll walk towards the sword. It cheered proudly: “I will get the tessaiga for you, Tsu-Tsu! I don’t have blood so the seal won’t work on me.”

“Stay away!” Mahiru ran to block its and used his bow to hit the doll away. It flew back and hit the wall. The least he could do was keep the tessaiga safe from the doll.

Smoke rose from the doll and Mahiru adjusted his hold on his bow. He didn’t know what to expect but he was prepared to fight. The doll turned into a tall human and laughed. He pulled a sword out of his top and asked: “Do you want to see a magic trick?”

“I’ve seen a lot of magic already.” Mahiru wasn’t surprised by the transformation after everything he experienced. He didn’t know if the doll was a demon or a cursed object. Belkia swung his sword downwards and Mahiru blocked the attack with his bow. The wood held strong against his sword but the force behind his attack made him fall.

As he fell, Mahiru stretched out his hand to catch himself before he hit the ground. He grabbed the sword and accidentally pulled it from the stone. Everyone’s eyes immediately fell on him and the sword in his hand. Mahiru gasped when Tsubaki appeared in front of him and grabbed his shirt. “How were you able to pull out the tessaiga? Even if you have human blood, you shouldn’t have the strength.”

“Get away from him, Tsubaki!” Kuro yelled and ran forward save Mahiru. The moment Tsubaki created fox fire and pointed his hand towards Mahiru, Kuro froze. He didn’t want to risk Mahiru’s life. “Tsubaki, the only thing you want is the sword so leave him alone. He doesn’t have anything to do with our family drama. Mahiru, give him the tessaiga.”

“What? The entire reason we followed him was to stop him from getting this sword! You said it’s dangerous.” He argued and gripped the sword tighter. Mahiru stepped back to escape but his back hit the wall. Kuro admired how righteous he was but he wished he wasn’t so stubborn. “You might say I’m not involved but I won’t let you face this alone!”

His words surprised Kuro and they made his heart jump. Tsubaki didn’t seem to be moved and aimed his fox fire at the wall above Mahiru’s head. Bones and rocks fell over them and only Tsubaki was fast enough to dodge them. Mahiru instinctively wrapped his arms above his head to protect himself but he was buried beneath.

“Kuro!” His scream was drowned out by the loud rumble. Kuro frantically ran to him and he managed to catch his hand. He pulled him tightly against his chest and raised their joined hands above them. The tessaiga transformed and become a large fang. He took the sword from Mahiru and cleared the falling rubble with one swing.

“It has been a long time since I was able to witness the tessaiga’s power. It’s almost nostalgic. But you’re just a half demon so you can’t draw out its full strength. I’ll show you the power of a true demon.” Flames erupted around Tsubaki and Mahiru could sense his power grow. His eyes became bloodshot and he transformed into a large fox.

Tsubaki stepped towards them and the ground was burned beneath his paw. The smoke he created made Kuro cough and he held his sleeve over his nose. “We have to climb out of here, Mahiru. His smoke is enough to kill a demon so a human like you won’t last long. I’ll distract him so you can climb up. Please, don’t argue with me for once!”

Mahiru hesitated to leave him to fight alone but he was afraid he would distract him. He looked up towards the top and reasoned that he would be able to shoot his arrow from that vantage point. He wrapped his hands around a bone and pulled himself up. He couldn’t help but look back to Kuro to see if he was safe. How long could he breathe in the smoke?

He reached a ledge that was higher than the smoke. Mahiru took a deep breath but he couldn’t pause for long. He stood and observed the fight below him. Kuro was able to dodge his brother’s large claw but Mahiru could see him stagger slightly. He drew his arrow from his quiver and thought of the lesson he gave him earlier. He should be able to hit Tsubaki since his kitsune form was so large.

Mahiru’s hands wavered with uncertainty until he saw Kuro trip over a skull. He released the arrow and it grazed Tsubaki’s ear. The arrow distracted his brother long enough for Kuro to run past him. He leapt to the ledge Mahiru stood on. The smoke he inhaled made him dizzy and he almost missed the ledge. Mahiru ran to the edge to save him.

He wrapped his arms around Kuro and pulled him onto the ledge. He tripped and Kuro landed on top of him. They both groaned as Kuro pushed himself onto his knees. He looked down at Mahiru beneath him and he realized how close they were. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay, Kuro. We need to go before your brother catches up to us!” Mahiru stood and helped Kuro to his feet. He nodded and they climbed out of the tomb as quickly as they could. They barely managed to slip out of the skull when Tsubaki burst through the thick bone. Kuro used the tessaiga to deflect the splintered bones. “Does your brother know when to give up?”

“I told you he was troublesome. This is why I wanted you to run while I dealt with him. Stay here and let me protect you, Mahiru.” Kuro adjusted his hold on the large sword and moved to stand in front of Mahiru. He didn’t wait for his answer before he ran forward to fight his brother. Mahiru stared after him and hugged his bow to his chest. He believed in Kuro and his strength so he wouldn’t interfere unless he needed to.

Kuro faced Tsubaki and raised his sword. The large kitsune towered over him but he refused to step back or let him hurt Mahiru. Tsubaki raised his claws to crush him beneath his feet and he countered the attack. He sliced through his foreleg and Tsubaki wasn’t able to recover his balance on three legs. Kuro combined his shadows with the sword and created a slash strong enough to cut through the ground between them.

The tomb crumbled beneath them and Tsubaki fell into the cavern. Kuro still cared for his brother and he didn’t want to see him hurt. On the other hand, he had no delusion about their broken family. Kuro used his shadows to catch his brother and took him to a cliff far from them. Once he saw that Tsubaki was safe, he ran to Mahiru to take him off the crumbling tomb.

“My brother won’t be able to chase us but we should leave while we still can.” Kuro took Mahiru back to the portal and returned to the forest. He quickly closed the portal behind them so Tsubaki wouldn’t be able to follow them. He let out a deep breath and collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. Mahiru knelt next to him and placed his hands on his shoulder gently.

“Are you okay, Kuro?” He asked.

“I just need to sleep for a week.” Kuro told him dryly but Mahiru laughed. He looked down at his hand and realized that he was still holding the tessaiga. “I don’t know what I should do with this thing. My father’s tomb was destroyed so I can’t seal it there again. Tsubaki knows where it is too. Do you think I can hide it in your time? It would be safest there.”

“Why don’t you take it with you on our journey?” He suggested. “Your mother forged it so it must have a little sentimental value to you. You don’t have to use it again but you can keep your brother from taking it. Your seal only allows someone with human blood to wield it. What was the condition your mother put on the sword?”

“It doesn’t really matter.” He brushed off his question but Mahiru noticed his slight blush. Kuro couldn’t admit that the sword could only be used to protect someone the wielder cared about.


	6. Chapter 6

“I can sense a jewel shard in that castle.” Mahiru pointed to the large building in the distance. He stood next to Kuro on a hill and looked through a pair of binoculars. He searched the castle for the glow of the jewel shard. “The castle has a lot of guards so it will be difficult to sneak in and steal it. I would prefer to collect the shards with as little violence as possible.”

“I can’t see a thing through this thing. Your time may be more advance but it makes strange devices. The instant noodles you showed me were the best though.” He said. Mahiru glanced up at him and a soft giggle escaped him. He was holding the binoculars backwards. The sun was setting and Mahiru thought the soft hues highlighted Kuro’s features well. He pulled his gaze away and told himself to focus.

“You’re supposed to hold it like this, Kuro.” He reached up to take the binoculars from him and turned them around. “Now, help me find a way into that castle. I think I have a textbook on castles from the feudal era. Maybe they can tell us more about the layout of the castle or their weak points. Can you count the number of guards while I read?”

“We can use the front door. There’s a parade of people heading towards the castle and we might be able to blend in with them.” He suggested. Mahiru followed his gaze and saw the line of people he mentioned. There were a lot of guards around the palanquin so he guessed that the person must be important or royalty. “It might be difficult since I’m a demon and you wear strange clothes.”

“I wonder why they’re going to the castle. It could be related to why there are so many guards or the jewel shard.” Mahiru mused to him. He looked towards the sunset and he knew they didn’t have a lot of time to think of a plan before it became dark. He worried his lip briefly before he said, “Do you think we can find a store to buy costumes?”

They heard a commotion below them and turned back to the travelling party. A woman in a bridal kimono jumped out of the palanquin and ran from the group. Several men chased her and Mahiru questioned if he should interfere. He didn’t understand the situation so he decided to wait and watch. One of the guards grabbed her wrist but he didn’t take her back to the group. He took her into the dense woods below the hill.

“That man is a demon.” Kuro said. “Do you think they’ll help us into the castle if we save her from him?”

“I don’t think he’s going to hurt her or that she’s afraid of him. It looks like he’s helping her run away.” Mahiru watched the two escape through the woods together. He was still debating what to do next when the couple jumped out of the woods and landed in front of them. A small yelp escaped Mahiru because he was startled by their sudden appearance.

The moment he heard Mahiru’s voice, the demon drew his sword. Kuro instinctively stepped in front of Mahiru to protect him and summoned his claws. The woman came between the two demons and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Wait, Anzai, they’re just normal villagers. We have to go before the guards catches up to us.”

“Are you two in danger?” Mahiru stopped them from leaving. They appeared hesitant to answer and Mahiru understood why they were cautious of strangers. He noticed how the two would look back to the travelling party below. He asked, “Does it have anything to do with that castle? Maybe we can help you.”

“You haven’t heard about the castle, have you?” The demon asked. “My name is Anzai and this is Lady Taira of Kai. The lord of this land has ordered that the daughter of each household be brought to the castle. None have returned and the rumours about why is growing. They said that the lord is possessed by a demon and he is eating the brides sent to the castle.”

“So, you two decided to run away together?” They nodded in answer. He knew they were close since they were risking the lord’s wrath by running away. The entire time, Anzai didn’t let go of Taira’s hand. Mahiru wanted to help the two and quickly thought of a plan. “If the lord is a demon, we need to stop him. I think I know a way we can help each other with that. Please, come with me for a minute, Taira.”

“What are you planning to do?” Anzai demanded but Taira stepped forward.

“Stay here, Anzai. It’ll be okay. I think we can trust these two.” She squeezed his hand as she gave him the light order. As they walked away, Mahiru whispered his plan to her so they couldn’t overhear them. He wasn’t certain that either Kuro or Anzai would agree with his plan. He thought it was the best way to keep everyone safe though.

“Do you know what he’s planning with Taira.” Anzai asked while the two were gone. He wanted to run after them when he saw them disappear behind a tree.

“You can stop your guard dog act.” He knew that Anzai cared for the woman but Kuro didn’t like the light threat towards Mahiru. “He’s a good person and he won’t do anything to hurt Taira. You don’t need to be so distrustful of Mahiru. It’s going to be troublesome for both of us if you are.”

In the corner of his eyes, Kuro saw them return. He was shocked to see that Mahiru was now wearing the bridal kimono. Kuro couldn’t help but stare at him. He had to lift the many layers to walk. Mahiru stopped in front of them to explain his plan. “I can sneak into the castle dressed as Taira. Taira and I both have short, brown hair.”

“Are you sure that will work? Your hair is brown but it’s darker shade than hers. Your eyes are larger too.” Kuro sounded doubtful of his plan. Aside from their height, he didn’t think their appearance had many similarities. He lifted a stand of his brown hair between his fingers. It was a small difference so Mahiru was surprised that he noticed.

“Anzai will take me back and tell them he caught me. Taira told me that you’re one of their best guards so they’ll trust you. As long as I keep my head low and wear this shiromuku, no one will know.” Mahiru told them. “Once I’m inside, Anzai will sneak out and help Kuro inside. We can search for the jewel shard without hurting any of the guards.”

“You’ll be alone in the castle while Anzai is helping me sneak in. If the rumours are true, the lord could be a demon. That kimono has a lot of layers but it can’t hide your bow and arrows.” Kuro thought he was brave but he worried for his safety. “It’s too dangerous. We can find another way inside.”

“I’m already wearing the dress and I’ve decided to go through with it. I can take care of myself, Kuro. If you’re worried, come for me as fast as you can and bring my quiver.” Mahiru placed his hands on his shoulders and lightly pulled his gaze down to him. “Trust me, Kuro. Please?”

“How are you able to talk me into doing the craziest things? Can’t deal.” Kuro groaned. It was difficult to say no to Mahiru when his eyes were so determined. He was certain he couldn’t change his mind after he saw the bright and proud smile he made. He was still worried for him so he created a small knife out of ashes. “You can’t take your arrows with you but this is better than nothing.”

“Thank you, Kuro. I’ll see you inside the castle.”

* * *

Mahiru did his best to appear confident while he explained the plan to Kuro. Yet, his heart was racing as he walked through the hall. A guard marched on each side of him as they took him to a room. They told him to wait inside until he was called upon by the lord. Beneath the folds of his clothes, he held onto the knife Kuro gave him. The moment the door closed behind him, Mahiru let out the breath he was holding.

“Thank God they didn’t question me. I’m melting in this thing.” Mahiru took off the headdress. He hoped Kuro would return with his clothes soon. They might have to fight a demon and it would be difficult to move while wearing so many layers. He walked onto the balcony and looked down at the courtyard. He wondered where the lord was.

There was a knock on the door and Anzai’s voice followed it. He opened the door and he quickly ushered him inside before anyone could see him. “You should go and bring Kuro back. I’ll tie the sash of the bridal gown onto the balcony so you’ll remember the room. I’m sure you want to go back to Taira right away too. You two make a cute couple.”

“I am merely her guard.” He insisted but Mahiru could see his blush. “It’s impossible for a human and a demon to be together.”

“There are some things that make it difficult but I don’t believe everything is impossible. People once said that it’ll be impossible to reach the moon yet I live in a time that happened.” Mahiru wanted to encourage him. He knew that they both had strong feelings for each other. Taira told him how she felt and Anzai risked his station to help her escape.

“I talked with Kuro and I learned that humans and demons are more similar than not. We both have dreams and people we care for. Kuro wants a simple life where he can sleep in until noon. I agree with the simple life part but not sleeping in so much.” Mahiru laughed. “If your dream is a life with Taira, you should tell her. She might share your dream too. You’ll never know until you ask her.”

“I don’t know.” He said softly and climbed onto the balcony. Mahiru watched him leave but his eyes looked towards the hill where Kuro was. He hoped he wouldn’t have trouble breaking into the castle. He thought of the possibility of a relationship between a human and a demon. Kuro’s face appeared in his mind briefly.

* * *

Mahiru didn’t want to simply and wait for Kuro to arrive. He decided to do his best to look for the jewel alone. He wasn’t allowed to leave the room so he searched the grounds from the vantage point of his balcony. It was dark so the guards wouldn’t be able to see him if he was careful. He could sense the jewel shards and see its faint glow.

He searched the castle’s gardens but he couldn’t see the jewel. Mahiru leaned over the edge slightly so he could look up at the rooms above him. He didn’t notice anything out of place and he returned to the balcony with a sigh. He closed his eyes and focused on the faint energy of the shard. The quiet around him caught his attention. With so many guards, it should be a little noisier.

He scanned the ground and found the guards unconscious. He was worried that they were hurt and he wanted to check on them. Mahiru had already tied the wedding obi on the balcony so he used it to climb down. The sash wasn’t long enough to reach the bottom and he hovered over the ground for a moment. He measured the distance with his eyes and debated if he could jump down.

“I leave you alone for an hour but you already found yourself in a dangerous situation.” Mahiru’s heart leapt when he recognized the voice. He looked back up and saw Kuro on the wall across from him. He jumped down and moved to stand beneath Mahiru. Trusting him to catch him, he let go of the sash. He caught him but the fall made him a little dizzy.

He leaned his head against his shoulder and smiled up at him. “You made me wait.”

“Your backpack was heavy.” Kuro’s quip made Mahiru chuckle. He set him on the ground and handed him his bag and quiver.

“Thank you for bringing it, Kuro. I can finally change out of this kimono.” Mahiru took his bag from him. He found an empty room he could change in. Kuro stood outside the door to guard him. He examined one of the unconscious guards. “They’re all asleep. What happened here? Do you think this has anything to do with the demon or the jewel?”

“They didn’t allow me to leave my room so I don’t know what could’ve happened. Hopefully, the spell will be broken once we defeat the lord. If not, we’ll have to look for clues and a way to wake the guards. Where are Anzai and Taira?” He asked as he stepped out of the room. Kuro told him that they were returning to Kai. Mahiru was glad that the two were safe and he hoped they could be happy.

Mahiru knew that they should focus on finding the jewel shard now. He took Kuro’s hand and gently pulled him towards the entrance of the castle. They walked through the hall and Mahiru did his best to find the jewel’s location. “… The shard is moving so someone must be carrying it. It could be the demon. That would explain how he’s strong enough to put all the guards to sleep.”

“Fighting him is going to be troublesome.” He said but he continued to walk by his side. The castle was dark and Mahiru wondered why the torches weren’t lit. Did the staff fall asleep before the sun set? He hadn’t noticed anything strange while he was in the bedroom.

“Where is my princess? I told them not to let her leave this room!” Loud, angry footsteps shook the floor above them and they looked up. Dust faltered down because of the stomps and only a demon could be so powerful. From his words, Mahiru guessed that he went to Taira’s room but discovered it empty. “I will have my princess.”

He lightly gripped Kuro’s sleeve when he heard how angry he was. There was a loud clatter and he could sense the shard clearer. Mahiru pointed to the sliding doors that led to the back of the castle. Kuro nodded and they slowly crept in the direction he pointed. They didn’t know what kind of demon the lord was and it was best to be cautious.

He slid the door open slightly and they peered outside. Mahiru gasped when he saw a large pond standing in front of a pond. Women trapped inside bubbles were piled around the pond. Kuro placed a hand on his shoulder because he was worried that he would recklessly run outside to save them. “That’s a frog demon. They keep their prey in bubbles until he can eat their soul. He must’ve taken the lord’s place to do all this.”

“That’s terrible. We have to rescue them.” Mahiru gripped the knife Kuro made him. “While you fight and distract the demon, I’ll free the princesses.”

“Be careful of the frog’s poisoned breath.” He warned before he jumped outside. Kuro drew the demon away from the princess so Mahiru could free them easier. He extended his claws and slashed at the frog. The demon dodged and Kuro continued to chase it until they were a safe distance from the pond. He forced himself not to look back or else he would draw attention to Mahiru.

Mahiru ran to the pond and immediately started to cut open the thick bubble with his knife. A princess fell out and he placed his fingers on her neck to search for a pulse. After he confirmed that she was still alive, he continued to free the others. He would occasionally glance back to Kuro fighting. There were a lot of bubbles and he worried that Kuro could be hurt while he was busy.

He told himself that Kuro was strong and that he could defeat the frog demon on his own. After he helped the princesses, he gently shook them awake and urged them to flee. Mahiru stiffened when he heard the frog demon’s scream, “No! You can’t take my princesses from me.”

A purple fog streamed out of the frog’s mouth and Kuro covered his nose. He ran to stop the demon from hurting Mahiru or the princesses. He stood in front of him and its long tongue stabbed through his shoulder. Mahiru called his name and cut the tongue with his dagger.

As the frog recoiled from his attack, he pulled Kuro further away from the demon. Mahiru dipped a napkin into the pond and then held it against Kuro’s face. He told him, “Cover your mouth and nose with this. The water should help dilute the smoke. Does your shoulder hurt a lot?”

“I’m fine. We should run since that frog is coming for us.” He stood with the cloth over his mouth. With his other hand, Kuro pulled him back into the castle. There were more places they could hide and recover inside. The demon chased them instead of the women so he likely wanted to punish them for freeing the princesses. With that thought, Kuro held onto Mahiru’s hand tightly.

It was difficult for Mahiru to see in the dark but Kuro was able to lead him through the halls. Mahiru said, “You have the traits of a cat so that frog demon must have some similarities to reptiles as well. It has been a while since high school but I remember they don’t like sudden changes to their environment and temperature. That must be why he doesn’t have torches in the hall. We can defeat him with fire!”

Kuro thought it was reasonable but he said, “I can’t create fire. Does your bag have anything that can create a fire?”

“I do and I think I have a plan too. Keep the frog distracted while I make a fire arrow. When I’m ready, hold the demon still for me to shoot it.” They reached the end of the hall and they looked back see the demon approaching them. Since the hall was narrow, Kuro was able to counter its attacks easily. Mahiru ripped a strip of his shirt and wrapped around his arrow head.

With a lighter, he set the arrowhead on fire. He stood next to Kuro and nocked his arrow. They only exchanged a short nod but he understood Mahiru’s signal. When the frog tried to whip them with his tongue again, he grabbed it. He pulled the demon forward and forced him off balance. The demon fell to the ground and Kuro created spikes of ash to keep him from standing again.

He could see the jewel glow in his shoulder and he aimed for the spot. Mahiru centered his aim and he shot his flaming arrow. He was a little frustrated that he missed and struck his leg instead. His aim had improved slightly but not as much as he wanted. The flame made the frog demon wither until it transformed into a ghostly, green spirit. “The jewel is in that spirit’s forehead.”

“I’ll get it.” His claws easily killed the spirit and the jewel dropped at their feet. Mahiru picked it up and added it to the pouch he carried. Kuro noticed that he appeared frustrated and asked, “What’s wrong? We won.”

“I wasn’t able to help in the fight as much as I wanted.” Mahiru admitted and his frowned deepened. He looked up when Kuro lightly poked his forehead. Even in the dark, Mahiru could see the kindness in his red eyes.

“We wouldn’t have gotten this shard without you. You came up with the plan to sneak into the castle and you made the flaming arrow. The princesses you freed tonight have you to thank. You’re stronger and more resourceful than you give yourself credit for.” Kuro started to leave and said, “Let’s get out of here before the guards wake up.”

“Okay!” Mahiru felt happier after the praise he gave him. His words touched his heart and reassured him. As they stepped outside, Mahiru looked up at the starry sky. “I hope Anzai and Taira are somewhere safe right now.”

“Do you think a relationship between a demon and a human will work?”

“If they’re in love, they’ll work hard to find a way.” Mahiru replied confidently.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you have a sheath that will match this knife, Sir?” Mahiru asked the merchant and showed him the knife Kuro made for him. He hoped he wouldn’t need to use it but he wanted to keep it close to him. The weapon was a considerate gift from Kuro, after all. The merchant showed him a few sheaths and scabbards. He examined each one until he settled on a simple, black sheath.

Kuro stood behind him and waited for Mahiru to finish speaking with the vendor. He could feel people’s stares stab his back and he flattened his ears as much as he could. Mahiru treated him kindly and he could almost forget that he was half demon. Yet, it was always in the back of his mind and the distrust people showed him reminded him of that.

“Should we buy a scabbard for your tessaiga as well?” He asked Kuro and looked over his shoulder to him. Mahiru noticed his ears and wondered why he appeared so tense. After he paid the merchant, he walked to Kuro. He reached up to lightly pet his ears. “What’s wrong, Kuro? If you’re hungry, we can get something to eat right now. Oh, this is for you.”

“You didn’t need to buy me a scabbard.” Kuro took the gift into his hand.

“This is to thank you for protecting me. Also, it’s dangerous to wear a blade without a sheath. You should use this or you might cut yourself. We can always exchange it if it doesn’t fit.” He insisted but it was his smile that made Kuro accept the scabbard. His sword reverted to a thin blade when he wasn’t fighting and he easily slid into sheath. “It looks like it fits.”

“Thank you.” He said and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Kuro couldn’t remember the last time he received a gift. He vowed never to use the sword again but the scabbard would help him carry it easier. He tied the sword to his waist and then asked, “Where should we go now? I doubt any of these merchants can sell us a jewel shard.”

“The merchant told me that he heard about a pair of strong demons who can use thunder. They attacked the valley nearby and destroyed most of the landscape. For two demons to do that, they must be using the power of the shards. Let’s head north and see if we can run into them. There are two demons so we’ll have to work together. We should plan how to combine our attacks on the way.”

“I’ll punch them while you hide in a tree with your arrows.” Kuro’s suggestion made Mahiru pout. While they fought the frog prince together, Kuro didn’t know how well they would fare against two demons. He thought it would be better if Mahiru hid while he fought alone. He would worry about him and become distracted if he did join the battle.

“Give me more credit, Kuro. We collected five jewel shards together.” Mahiru reminded him as he swung the pouch around his finger. He tucked it back under his shirt before he returned to where he left his bike leaning against a stall. He gasped when he found a boy sitting on his bike and rummaging through his bag. “Hey! Get out of my bag.”

The boy jumped off his bike but Mahiru saw that he was clutching his knife. He was quick and Mahiru had to use his bike to keep up with him. He also had a wolf tail so he knew that he was a demon. Mahiru yelled for him to stop but that only made him run faster. Kuro ran beside Mahiru and groaned, “Troublesome kid. I know you just bought that sheath but do we have to chase that kid?”

“He took the knife you gave me! When we catch him, I’m going to give him a very long lecture. Run ahead of him so we can corner him.” He ordered but Kuro was too surprised to react for a moment. He didn’t think he would find the knife he gave him so important. “Kuro, hurry before he gets away.”

“You like to order me around a lot.” He was faster than the child and he was easily able to catch him. Kuro grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground. Mahiru stopped his bike next to them and paused to catch his breath. He stepped off his bike with a huff and held out his hand. With a guilty expression, the boy returned the knife.

Seeing his remorse, Mahiru’s anger disappeared and his expression softened. He carefully placed him on the ground. He knelt on the ground and patted his head. Mahiru lightly lectured him. “It’s not right to steal from others. I’m sure you had your reasons but there should be other options you can try first. Now, what is your name and where are your parents?”

“I’m Takuto Kurumamori of the Wolf Demon Tribe. I got separated from them when our home was attacked.” He told them and Mahiru frowned. “A terrible demon has been chasing my family because he wants the pretty jewels my dad found. Dad says his name is Touma and that he’s a spider demon. If I want to get back to my family and stop Touma, I need that knife to fight.”

“Takuto, do remember what I said earlier? There are other solutions that you should consider first. In this case, you should’ve approached us and told us about your situation. We will be happy to help you back to your family and fight that spider demon. Kuro is very strong so I know he’ll be able to defeat them.” Mahiru told him.

He wasn’t surprised to hear that others were collecting the shards as well. From what Kuro and his uncle told him, many demons would want its power. He wondered how much others had. It would be more difficult to defeat the demon if they had a lot. That was only more reason for them to collect the shards quickly. “Can you tell us where your family might be?”

“You’re good with kids, Mahiru.” Others would be too angry to offer their help after someone stole from them. Yet, Mahiru had a kind heart. Kuro knelt next to him and said: “We’re collecting the shards too so this will be good for all of us. We can defeat that demon and take Touma’s jewel shard. Then, they won’t be able to attack your family.”

“You’re searching for the jewel shards too?” Takuto asked and Mahiru nodded.

“I want to reform the jewel and keep demons from using its power. Let’s go find your dad now. I’m sure he must be worried about you. Lead the way and we’ll follow you.” He held out his hand to him. Mahiru was taken by surprised when he transformed into a large, pink balloon. He fell backwards and tried to wave aside the smoke. “What is this Takuto?”

“I won’t let you take Dad’s jewel shard. We need it more than you humans!” Takuto grabbed the pouch with his jewel shards and dashed away. While Mahiru chased him, Kuro followed them at a languid pace. The boy was a demon but he was still a mere child. He doubted his powers had fully developed so he only had small attacks like the balloon. He thought Mahiru would be able to take back the shards easily.

“Stop, Takuto! What did we just discussed about stealing? Give those shards back.” Mahiru called after him. He didn’t want to fight a child but he had to restrain him. He caught the boy’s wrist and gave him a stern look. Takuto wasn’t intimidated and he created another ball of smoke around him. Mahiru kept a firm grip so he couldn’t escape yet he quickly discovered that he wasn’t trying to.

Kuro stepped through the bushes with the thought that Mahiru had already taken back the shards. He was shocked to discover Mahiru wrestling with himself. He knew demons could take on other’s appearance so he guessed one was Takuto. But which one? One saw him and reached out to him. “Help me, Kuro. Please, get Takuto off me.”

“No, I’m the real Mahiru!” The other insisted. “Kuro, you should know it’s me.”

“Oh, don’t even try that trick, Takuto!” Their argument made Kuro dizzy and he tried to think of how to tell them apart. He thought it would be easy enough to ask them something only Mahiru would know. Before he could speak, Mahiru’s eyes met his. The way he looked at him with determination sparked his memory and Kuro held his hand towards him.

Then, Mahiru said: “I’m sorry, Kuro, but this is the only way. Sit, boy!”

“Mahiru, no!” He wanted to tell him he already knew but it was too late. The bell jingled as it was pulled to the ground. Mahiru walked back to Kuro and knelt next to him. He tenderly stroked his ear as an apology for using the enchantment on him. Kuro groaned, “Can’t deal.”

“I’m sorry, Kuro. I couldn’t think of another way to prove who I am.” He said. He turned to Takuro and lightly lectured him. “Takuto, you should apologize to Kuro as well. You took the shards from us. We went through a lot to collect them.”

Takuto walked to Kuro with his head lowered. He looked guilty and remorseful so Mahiru thought he would apologize. Instead, the boy placed a small, stone statue on Kuro’s palm. The statue grew and pinned his hands to the ground. He slapped a spell tag onto the statue so he wouldn’t be able to lift it. Then, he ran away and Mahiru let out a frustrated breath.

“Again?” He yelled. While he was growing irritated with his behaviour, he reminded himself that Takuto was only a child. He was separated from his family and desperate to return to them. He hoped talking to him again would make him trust them.

“Don’t go, Mahiru! At least peel off the spell tag before you run off!” He called after him yet Mahiru was already gone.

* * *

“Dad? Can you hear me? I’m here.” Takuto yelled into the forest but no one answered him. His family had been chased from their cave in the mountain and he tried to find the direction they ran. He held the pouch of jewel shards in his tiny fist. He overheard his father tell Tsurugi that they could grant the wielder power. With the jewel, his family would be safe from the demons chasing them.

The bushes in front of him started to rustle and he walked towards it cautiously. “Dad? I found more jewel shards for our family.”

“Well, what do we have here? It looks like a lost, little wolf.” Takuto stiffened when a man stepped out of the bushes. He didn’t recognize the man yet his glare made a shiver run through him. His appearance was human but Takuto could smell his demon blood. “You have a few shards with you too. Give ‘em to me or else.”

“Step away from that child!” A shout made them pause and they turned towards the voice. Mahiru stood a few feet from then with his arrow drawn. He never took his eyes off the demon as he spoke to Takuto. “Takuto, take the jewel shards and run back to Kuro. I’ll hold him back while you bring him here.”

Takuto stood frozen with fear.

“You think you can defeat us?” The Demon laughed and ignored his threat. He demon reached towards Takuto and Mahiru released his arrow. He managed to graze his arm and that allowed Takuto to scurry to his side. As he raised his second arrow, he noticed that there were two jewel shards embedded in his forehead. He wasn’t expecting to fight a powerful demon and Kuro was waiting by the road.

He decided that it was best to flee and he quickly picked Takuto up. Mahiru tried to run back to where Kuro was but a bolt of lightning blocked his path. The attack was powerful enough to destroy the ground and he stumbled backwards. He hugged Takuto tight so he wouldn’t be hurt as they fell to the ground. Two pairs of feet stopped beside them. “You’re a very foolish human.”

“You two must be the Thunder Twins.” Mahiru remembered the two demons the merchant told him about earlier. Takuto was shaking behind him so Mahiru did his best to appear brave for his sake. He wished Kuro was with him so they could fight together. Even if the demons both had several shards, he was confident that they could defeat them together.

“We don’t want to fight. The only thing you want is the jewel shards so take them. They’re in this bag so go get them.” His mind raced to think of a way to escape. Mahiru took his coin purse and tied it to his arrow. He didn’t aim the arrow at them but shot it into the distance. While the Thunder Brothers were debating if it was a trick, Mahiru took Takuto and fled.

He ran as fast as he could until he found a large rock they could hide behind. He hoped the brothers would pass them without finding them. Mahiru looked down at Takuto and knew that their best option now was for him to defeat them. He didn’t know if he would agree though. “Why didn’t you run back to Kuro when I told you to? If you’re afraid, I understand. But you can trust Kuro to help you.”

“Why would you two want to help me when I took your jewel shards from you?” He whispered back. “You want to take Dad’s shards too! The demon collecting shards have been chasing us for days and they destroyed our home. I won’t let you hurt my family too.”

“There are bad demons gathering the shards but we’re not like them.” Mahiru promised. He could see how much Takuto cared about his family. He only stole from them when they mentioned the jewel shards. “We want to keep bad demons from becoming more powerful. Your family sounds nice and they’re only using it for protection. I feel comfortable allowing you to keep the shards you already have.”

“Really?” His eyes widened. “Can we have your shards too?”

“Kuro and I worked hard to get them so we can’t give them away so easily.” He shook his head. “I would like to meet your parents and speak with them. I just want to see that they’re as kind as think they are. Eventually, we’ll have to reform the jewel though. We have to contain its power for everyone’s safety. I promise, I’ll ask for your family’s shards last.”

“What will you do after you collect all the shards?” He asked. The simple answer was to give the jewel to someone who could protect it and then return to his own time. Yet, Kuro’s face appeared in his mind. They had grown close and Mahiru would miss him. He could only travel through time with the jewel so they wouldn’t be able to see each other again.

He became lost in thought and he didn’t hear someone approach them. Thunder split the boulder behind them and the shock made Mahiru scream. The force pushed them forward but he managed to catch a branch before he hit the ground. The Thunder Brothers surrounded them and he couldn’t think of another way to escape. “You tricked us!”

“It wasn’t hard.” Mahiru retorted. He wanted to keep their focus on him so they wouldn’t hurt Takuto. He gripped the hilt of his knife and waited for an opening. It was difficult since there were two of them. If he attacked one, the other would simply counter it. Takuto was too young to help fight even if he was a demon. The tricks he used earlier weren’t powerful.

“You’ll regret angering us!” The elder brother lifted his spear to attack them and Mahiru instinctively raised his hands to defend himself. Light gathered in his hands and became a solid shield in front of them. He was shocked by the light but it reminded him of the first time he faced the centipede demon. A similar light protected him but he didn’t know what it was or how he summoned it. “What is this?”

“Mahiru!” He heard Kuro’s voice and became distracted for a moment. His shield faltered yet he wasn’t hurt. Kuro jumped between them and punched the demon. Mahiru saw the other brother try to attack Kuro so he stabbed his arm with his knife. He returned to his side and felt his racing heart become calmer. “Are you hurt, Mahiru?”

“I’m fine. Wait, what happened to your forehead?” Mahiru asked worriedly. There was a large mark on his forehead. He wanted to look closer at the mark to make sure he wasn’t hurt. They were in the middle of a fight so he knew it wasn’t the right time.

“I was trying to tell you about the seal but you ran away too fast.” At first, he intended to wait for him to return. But then he heard him scream and desperately escaped the seal. “It was almost impossible to lift the statue unless you peel off the seal. I had to break the statue itself to get free. Since I couldn’t use my hands, I had to use my head. Next time, don’t run off without me. We both end up in troublesome situations when you do.”

“I won’t.” Mahiru promised. “Let’s defeat these two together.”

* * *

Mahiru tucked a blanket over a sleeping Takuto later that night. After everything that happened that night, he must’ve been tired. He walked to Kuro who was sitting against the tree. His eyes were closed but he knew that he was still awake. As he sat down, Kuro asked him: “Do you think it’s a good idea to let the wolf tribe keep the shards they already have?”

“Takuto may be brash but he’s a good kid who cares about his family. It’s a sign that he was raised well. I think we can trust them. We will know for sure once we meet them.” Mahiru reasoned. He placed his hand on his cheek and turned his face towards him. “Can I see your forehead? You broke the statue and that must’ve hurt.”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about.” He said but Mahiru It was dark so he couldn’t see very well. He leaned closer and gently ran his fingers over his forehead. “Will I survive, Doctor?”

“There isn’t a bump so you’ll make a full recovery.” Mahiru played along and they both laughed softly. He quickly placed his finger over Kuro’s lips when he heard Takuto start to stir. He didn’t want to wake him when he was so tired. Kuro couldn’t help but notice how warm his finger was. “I’m going to sleep but wake me up when it’s my turn to keep watch.”

“Not if I fall asleep first.” Mahiru rolled his eyes. He knew that he was joking so he slipped into his sleeping bag. He crawled onto his side and his eyes fell onto Kuro. He felt comfortable and safe with him sleeping nearby. Briefly, he closed his eyes but then he sensed someone next to him. Opening his eyes, he found Takuto.

“Can I sleep in your nest? I would always sleep next to Dad. But that was only because he needed me to protect him! I can protect you too.” He said. Mahiru realized that this would be his first night away from his father. He could only imagine how lonely he felt. He lifted the blanket and Takuto laid down next to him. “Goodnight, Mahiru.”

“Goodnight.” He said back to him. “You don’t have to worry about protecting me. We have Kuro here to watch over us. The only thing you need to do is get a good night’s rest so you can take us to your family.” He told him and he settled into the sleeping bag. He eventually drifted off to sleep.

Kuro watched over Mahiru. From his even breathing, he knew that he was sleeping deeply. He was also tired and he closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds of the forest for anyone approaching them though. The night was peaceful and he thought of when he was pinned to the tree. He had a fretful sleep throughout the enchantment. Now, he was able to sleep soundly.

He heard someone approach them and he jumped to his feet. Kuro rushed to wake Mahiru but someone tackled him to the ground before he could him. He tried to fight the men but the two held his arms to the ground. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a third man grab Mahiru’s sleeping bag.

The sleeping bag was lifted off the ground and the motion woke Mahiru. He heard Kuro call his name and he frantically looked around him. He tilted his head up and saw a man carrying him away. His sleeping bag made it difficult for him to fight back. Takuto woke as well and held onto his shoulder to not fall.

“Dad? Dad, you found me!” Takuto cheered when he saw who was taking them away.

“Your dad? Tell him to put us down.” Mahiru told him. Yet, Takuto happily scrambled out of the bag and hugged his father. He hanged onto his shoulder while they ran through the forest. He saw Kuro disappear in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Mahiru was taken into a cave hidden in the mountain. He lost track of where Kuro was and he hoped he was still nearby. He was dropped to the ground and Mahiru quickly untangled himself from his sleeping bag. Several men and wolves surrounded him and he reached behind him for an arrow. He realized that he didn’t have any of his arrows or knife with him.

“So, you’re the person who took our cub. I didn’t think Touma would send a human after us this time. Even if you’re human, we won’t forgive those who hurt our pack. We’ll also take your jewel shard.” A man stepped forward and he seemed to be the leader. Mahiru stiffened when the wolves crept closer to him. He crawled backwards but the wolves circled him so he couldn’t escape.

“No, Yumi!” Takuto raced to stop him from hurting him and pushed his way past the wolves. He hugged Mahiru and looked up at the leader with pleading eyes. Mahiru was glad that he paused long enough for them to explain the situation. “Two bad demons attacked me but Mahiru saved me. He was going to take me back to you in the morning.”

Mahiru held his breath and waited for their response. The group was quiet for a while and he hoped they believed him. He was surprised when they suddenly bowed their heads to him. One of the wolf demons stood and said, “Thank you for saving Takuto! We’re sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“You don’t need to bow your heads like that. Anyone would help a child in need. Takuto was very brave when we faced the demons.” The pet wolves stopped growling and began to lick his hand. Mahiru petted them and he relaxed slightly. The misunderstanding was over and he hoped they could come to a peaceful solution with the jewel shards.

Mahiru thought of Kuro and he stood quickly. “What happened to the man who was with me? Kuro helped Takuto as well so please don’t hurt him. He’s a good man. He must be worried that we were taken in the middle of the night. Someone should go back and bring him here so we can all talk. While we wait for him, may I talk to your leader and Takuto’s parents.”

“My name is Junichiro.” A man with glasses stepped forward to introduce him to the wold tribe. “Yumikage is our leader and I’m Takuto’s—”

“Dad!” Takuto ran past Jun to hug Yumikage. Mahiru recalled how the boy also called the man who took them ‘dad’. The man had dark hair though. They seemed close with Yumikage as if they were family. He lifted Takuto up and placed him on a wolf’s back. Proudly, Takuto told him, “I beat up the demons, Dad!”

“It’s nice that you have two dads. One is even the leader of your tribe so you’re like a little prince. No wonder you were so strong when we fought the demons.” Mahiru ruffled his hair. The wolf clan already accepted him because he saved Takuto. Then, they saw how kind he was to him. “Junichiro, can you find Kuro and tell him I’m safe?”

“I should stay for the meeting since you said you wanted to talk to speak with Takuto’s parents. I’m his father.” He told him. Mahiru was confused and stared at the three men. Jun smiled wearily and explained, “I’m his biological father but Takuto loves these two so much that he calls them his dad as well. I don’t know how I should feel about that.”

“I think it’s sweet. Your tribe is like a large family. Since I’m an only child, I’ve always wanted to have a big family growing up. Takuto’s lucky to have all of you.” Despite how they met, Mahiru thought the wolf demons were good people. He hoped they could work together to reform the jewel. He would prefer to have Kuro with him while he spoke with the family but he followed the three deeper into the cave.

They sat around a firepit and a man with dark hair said, “Sorry about the confusion. My name is Tsurugi and I’m the strongest fighter in the tribe! Without me, these two would be in trouble all the time. You must be strong if you were able to defeat the demon Touma sent after Takuto. He has been giving us trouble for a while.”

“I’m still training to become stronger. I’ve only survived this long because I had Kuro by my side.” Mahiru wasn’t certain if he should tell them that he was from the future. They would likely think he was crazy if he did. He took a moment to think before he said, “I’m searching for the jewel shards. I can sense that Tsurugi has two in his legs, Yumikage has two in his hairpin and Jun has two in his wrist.”

The three gawked at him and he said, “My name is Mahiru Shirota. My family has been protecting the shards for centuries and I can sense the jewel’s power. I want to reform the jewel so it can’t be used for evil. Takuto told me about Touma and how he is chasing your tribe. You need the shards to protect your home so I won’t ask you to hand over the ones you have already.”

“Both you and Touma are collecting the shards. You should avoid fighting him.” Yumikage warned. “He is approaching demons to help him. If you refused to help him, like our tribe did, he will torment you. Touma chased us out of our home in the mountain and we can’t go back. He gives the demons who do join him a shard so his minions are strong as well.”

“He must have a lot of the shards already if he can give them away to other demons.” Mahiru bit his lip. He and Kuro only managed to collect seven shards so far. The more shards a person had, the stronger they were. He didn’t know if they would be able to defeat Touma since he had so many.

There was a commotion at the opening of the cave and they all jumped to their feet. It could be Touma so Tsurugi motioned for Mahiru to stay while the three faced the intruder. At first, he thought he should wait since he didn’t have his weapons. Then, he heard a familiar voice among the fighting and he recognized that it was Kuro. He jumped to his feet and raced out to see him again.

“Kuro!” He waved to him when he saw him in the entrance. He didn’t reply to him immediately and fought against the wolves. Kuro broke away from them and ran to his side. He grabbed his hand and started to pull him away. Mahiru realized that Kuro still believed that he had been kidnapped by the demons and rushed to explain the situation. “I’m fine, Kuro.”

“We have to get out of here.” He tried to pull him away again.

“Slow down and listen to me, Kuro! These people took me by accident but they’re Takuto’s family.” He was too focused on defeating the wolves to listen to him. Mahiru didn’t understand why he was more determined to fight than usual. He huffed and yelled: “Sit, boy!”

Kuro was forced to stop fighting and he fell to the ground. He groaned slightly but then he felt Mahiru’s hand on his hair. He tenderly stroked his hair before he lifted his head onto his lap. Mahiru leaned over him and lightly lectured him. “I’m sorry but you wouldn’t listen to me. I didn’t want you to fight with Takuto’s family. Will you listen to me now?”

“Can’t deal.” He said yet he relaxed under his hand.

“Wow, you were able to take down a demon with one world. That’s amazing.” Tsurugi said. He noticed how Mahiru was stroking his light hair.

“This is Kuro. I told you about him earlier and how we’re on a journey to gather the jewel shards. He’s like my partner on this adventure. Kuro, this is Takuto’s family. While you thought they kidnapped me, they thought we took Takuto. That’s why they attacked us. Now that this whole misunderstand is over, we can talk more.” Mahiru lightly patted his shoulder.

Kuro sat up and glanced around the cave at the wolf demons. They had stopped fighting and Mahiru appeared calm around them so he believed that they were Takuto’s family. He was frantic with worry when he was kidnapped and he tracked his scent to the cave. Mahiru told him that he wanted to work with the tribe and it seemed like he already spoke with them.

“I’m sorry for using ‘sit’ on you again.” He unintentionally used the enchantment again. Kuro wasn’t hurt because he fell back onto his lap. Mahiru stood and helped Kuro to his feet. He formally introduced him to Tsurugi, Yumikage and Junichiro. “I talked to the tribe about collecting the shards. I think we can trust them so we’ll ask them to hand over their shards last.”

“You told us about your journey but we haven’t agreed to it.” Yumikage said. The three wolves glanced to each other and they nodded. Mahiru didn’t understand the sly grin they exchanged. He thought they were only using the jewel for protection. He reasoned that they would relinquish the shards to them once Touma wasn’t a threat to them anymore.

Tsurugi placed his hand on Mahiru’s shoulder and pointed to Kuro. “We’ll give the jewels to Mahiru but we can’t entrust our precious brother to a half demon. He’s going to stay with us where we can protect him. There’s twenty of us so we can protect him better than you. We’ll be the one who help him collect the jewel shards.”

“It’s okay, Tsurugi. Kuro’s strong and I know he’ll protect me no matter who we faced. We already fought several demons together.” Mahiru insisted and hugged Kuro’s arm. He wanted the three to see how much he trusted Kuro. He didn’t realize how close they were or that Kuro started to blush. The three wolves did notice and they started to grin among themselves. “When did I become your brother?”

“The moment you saved Takuto and he spoke up for you.” Jun said picked up his son.

“Then you should also consider Kuro a part of the tribe. He help Takuto too. Thank you for your concern and considering me a part of your family but you don’t need to worry about me. I have Kuro.” He pointed out but Tsurugi waved those words away.

“Troublesome.” Mahiru was slightly surprised when Kuro stepped forward. Kuro said, “We have to return to our journey before it becomes dark. What will make you believe I can protect Mahiru?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Tsurugi said with a grin.

* * *

“Are you certain you want to accept their challenge, Kuro? It’s three against one and harpies are dangerous. Thinking simply, we can talk to the tribe until they agree to let me go with you. They can’t force me to stay.” Mahiru said to Kuro next to him. He tightened his hand around the strap of his quiver when he looked at the top of the mountain. Bird demons swarmed the summit.

To prove his strength, Kuro would compete with the three to see who could defeat the most harpies. Mahiru believed in him but the odds were against Kuro. His eyes drifted to the sword at his side. He remembered Tsubaki telling him it could defeat a thousand demons at once. He didn’t know if he would use it since it held a lot of difficult memories for him.

“I can’t believe those are harpies. The books and myths of my time portray them as more human. Their talons look like they can tear a person apart.” Mahiru couldn’t help but worry for Kuro. The demon had the body of a large, round bird. Instead of a beak, the bird had large fangs. At first glance, it appeared that a human was riding it but the person was a part of its body.

“I hope we can get this over with quickly. While their three strongest are busy fighting those harpies, I’ll circle back down and take you away. I want to find a safe place to stay before the new moon tomorrow night.” He whispered into his ear. It was the second time he mentioned the new moon and he wondered why it was important to Kuro.

“Hey, we’re wolf demons so we can hear you easily!” Yumikage yelled before Mahiru could ask him. His eyes trailed up the tall mountain to the harpies circling the summit. They were far away and he could barely see the winged demons. It would be difficult to fight them since they could fly. “Here are the rules: We take a feather from each harpy we defeat. Whoever collects the most will win.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Mahiru muttered to himself. He had attempted to reason with the trio several times but they insisted he was now a part of their family. He didn’t want to see anyone hurt and he thought the contest was pointless. “Thinking simply, it’ll be best to collect the shards with Kuro. Traveling in a big group like this tribe will be difficult.”

“We’ll begin on the count of three!” Tsurugi yelled and the four lined up at the foot of the mountain. “Mahiru, you stay here and protect Takuto.”

“I’m going to borrow a phrase from Kuro and say ‘troublesome’. If you’re going to insist on this silly contest, I can’t stop you. Kuro, give me your hand.” Mahiru ordered. While he was slightly confused, Kuro didn’t hesitate before he held his hand out to him. He drew a shape over his palm. “This is a good luck charm of victory. I’m sorry I can’t give you more.”

“It’s enough that you believe in me. I want to get this competition over with so we can go back to collecting shards.” He had a subtle, confident smile that suddenly gave Mahiru butterflies. When they first met, Kuro was reluctant to join him on his journey. Now he was fighting to help him. Mahiru didn’t know if it was because he wanted to become human or something more. He hoped that it was the latter and Kuro considered him a friend.

Kuro stood beside the three men. He whispered so Mahiru wouldn’t overhear them. “I’ll play your game but it doesn’t matter how it turns out. Mahiru can make his own decisions. He’s as stubborn as he is strong. Don’t talk down to Mahiru like he’s a kid.”

“He’s our little brother so we have to be protective of him. We’ll start on the count of three! One, two—” Tsurugi started to scale the wall before he finished counting. Yumikage and Jun were quick to follow him as well.

“So, troublesome.” Kuro groaned and climbed up the mountain with them. Tsurugi was quickest with two shards in his legs but he managed to keep up with him. He leapt from the ledge and landed onto a nearby harpy. The large bird tried to shake him off but he held tight onto its feather.

Mahiru tracked the battle as much as he could but it was difficult. He heard a loud screech and he turned sharply towards the clouds. It wasn’t the sound that caught his attention but a jewel fragment. He could sense a shard rapidly approach them and he scanned the sky for its gleam. He spotted a large harpy break through the clouds and fly towards the nest.

The harpy was far more powerful than the others and Mahiru needed to warn them. He placed Takuto on the ground and started to climb up the mountain. It was difficult because he didn’t have claws like Kuro. He didn’t give up and raced up the rocky ground. He called Kuro’s name and waved his arms to get their attention. “You have to stop!”

Mahiru managed to reach the nest. The wind was stronger near the top of the mountain and he clung to the rocks. His voice was drowned out by the wind but Kuro saw him. He jumped to his side and placed his hand on his shoulder to help him stay balanced. “What are you doing here, Mahiru? It’s dangerous up here. Can you get down on your own?”

“A giant harpy flying towards us right now. It has a shard so you need me to know where to aim. The harpy is too far away for me to see where the shard is right now though.” There was a strong gust of wind and he had to hug Kuro’s arm to keep himself from being blown off. He wasn’t scared after he wrapped his arm around him.

“Which one is it? I’ll take it down for you. You can take the jewel after we ground the thing.” There were thirty harpies flying around them. He pointed to a harpy with steel wings and he nodded. Kuro didn’t want to let go of Mahiru because he was worried that he could accidentally fall. “It’s too far for me to jump close enough to hit it so we’ll have to wait.”

“I’ll try to shoot down a few of the closer harpies so you can focus on the one with the shard.” Mahiru took an arrow from his quiver and adjusted his stance. The ledge they stood on was narrow so he couldn’t draw his bow back much. He stood closer to the edge and trusted Kuro not to let him fall.

“Mahiru?” Tsurugi landed on a ledge above them. “Shouldn’t you be on the ground with Takuto? The competition hasn’t ended yet. But look, I’m winning with five feathers!”

“Forget about the competition, Tsurugi! There’s a jewel shard coming and we need to get it. Harpies are already difficult to take down so imagine how strong one with a shard will be.” Mahiru yelled. “Don’t tell me to go back down. I’m the only one who can sense it so you need me here to help! If you truly consider me part of your tribe, you’ll let me fight with you.”

Tsurugi was quiet for a moment but then he stretched his hand out to him. “If you put it that way, we can’t argue. Come up here. This vantage point is better and you can shoot down the demons easier. Yumi, Jun, there’s a change of plans and Mahiru’s in charge of the competition now. So, Mahiru, what are the new rules?”

“Whoever gets the harpy’s jewel shard wins. First, we have to get rid of the other harpies so they won’t interfere.” Mahiru took his hand and climb onto the ledge with his help. The ledge was easier to stand on and the wind was less powerful. While Yumikage and Jun were still fighting, Mahiru saw them nod slightly. He moved into position and raised his bow at the demons.

His eyes narrowed as he centered his aim. Even though he was able to hit his target, his arrows weren’t powerful enough to kill them. He needed to use a few arrows to take them down. Mahiru could see Kuro leap onto a harpy’s back and kill it with his claws. He jumped off and landed next to him. “Is the demon close enough for you to see the shard?”

“Yes, but we have another problem. It’s in the demon’s mouth. How are we going to get it?” Mahiru knew it would be difficult to pin it to the ground. They were at the summit of the mountain and the fall could kill them if they took one misstep. He noticed that the harpy stopped and glared at them. The demon was still too far for them to reach and he wondered what it planned.

The bird opened its large mouth and electricity sparked between its fangs. Mahiru could sense its power and he stiffened. They were too far away to stop the attack and they were stranded on the mountain. His mind started to race to find a way to protect Kuro.

The arrow in his hand started to glow. He recognized the light because it had protected him several times now. It would usually appear as a shield but now it coated his arrow. Mahiru turned back to the harpy and lifted his bow again. He aimed the arrow at the harpy and released it. The light of his arrow pierced through the demon’s lighting until it struck the demon.

The demon fell out of the sky yet Mahiru could only stare forward in shock. He was surprised by his own power. Mahiru didn’t know how he summoned the light and he slowly lowered his bow. He stared at his hands until Kuro cupped them in his own hands. He drew the same charm he gave him earlier. “Let’s go down to the bottom and get the shard.”

“Okay.” Mahiru climbed onto his back and Kuro took him to the ground.

Tsurugi, Yumikage and Jun were already waiting at the bottom for them. They stood around the demon’s body and Tsurugi had the jewel in his hand. Mahiru frowned and said, “It looks like you win.”

“It was your arrow that took down the demon.” Tsurugi handed the jewel to Mahiru with a proud smile. “You’re the winner so you can decide who you want to travel with. We already have an idea of who you’ll choose. We approve but we’ll check up on you often to make sure Kuro is treating you right.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Mahiru took Kuro’s hand.


	9. Chapter 9

“We should hurry to the next village before it gets dark.” Kuro said and glanced at the sun. His behaviour was strange and Mahiru thought he appeared nervous. Usually, he would walk at a leisurely pace but now he seemed impatient to react the next village. He wanted to ask him if there was something on his mind. “Hopefully, they have an inn.”

“I don’t mind sleeping under the stars another night.” Mahiru enjoyed camping with him. He noticed how Kuro’s brows furrow and he wanted to ease the lines from his face. He stopped himself because he didn’t know if Kuro would be comfortable with him touching him so casually. “I still have a lot of cup noodles left we can eat so food won’t be a problem.”

“I think we should sleep in a proper bed for once. You always lecture me and say we shouldn’t have noodles so often.” He said, confusing Mahiru more. Since he introduced him to the food, Kuro would ask him to make noodles every night. He stopped when Mahiru placed his hand on his arm. Concerned filled his brown eyes when he looked up at him.

“Is there a reason you don’t want to camp outside tonight? Is there a dangerous demon in the woods? I’ll understand so please tell me. I’m just going to worry myself more if you keep it to yourself.” Mahiru wanted Kuro to be comfortable enough to talk to him. He didn’t know how much he should push him though. “Do you know something about this forest?”

“Not the forest but the…” He trailed off, not knowing how much more he should say. Kuro was afraid he would change his mind about him. Mahiru accepted that he was half demon and didn’t judge him for that. Yet, there were things that he hadn’t told him. He didn’t want anyone to overhear their conversation either. “I’ll tell you when we’re alone and safe.”

“Okay.” Mahiru was a little disappointed that he didn’t tell him what was on his mind. He thought that they were growing closer after everything they’ve been through over the past couple weeks. At least Kuro promised he would explain everything later. “I don’t sense the shard ahead of us. This might be an uneventful day. We haven’t had one of those in a while.”

“I wouldn’t mind if we can have more days like this.” He looked forward but he stared at Mahiru in the corner of his eyes. Kuro enjoyed travelling with him and simply speaking with him. Even before he was cursed by his brother, he would often eat alone. He told Mahiru he loved his instant noodles but he also liked when he cooked.

A strong breeze passed them and Mahiru placed his hand over his shards. For a moment, he thought the breeze was created by a demon but nothing followed the wind. He let out a breath of relief and looked back to Kuro. A soft laugh escaped him when he saw the leaves in his hair. He reached up and said: “Hold still, Kuro. You have so many leaves in your hair and you look like a tree.”

Mahiru gently picked the leaves that had blown into his ghostly, blue hair. His fingers brushed against his ears and they wiggled slightly. “Are you ticklish?”

“Do you need another way to subdue me when you can already use an enchantment?” It wasn’t a direct answer but Mahiru learned something new about him. He smiled to himself and tickled his ear again. The action made the corner of Kuro’s lips lift into a smile. Mahiru thought his smile was endearing. Something caught Kuro’s attention and he said, “I can hear bells but it’s not the charm you gave me.”

“Do you think it’s a traveller or a demon?” His senses weren’t as sharp as Kuro’s so he didn’t know the direction of the sound. He looked around them but there wasn’t anyone nearby. He remembered how uneasy Kuro was earlier and he wondered if it was related. Mahiru couldn’t feel the presence of a jewel fragment so he thought it would be better to run if it was a demon.

When the wind blew again, he noticed a bell hanging from a tree. Mahiru walked to it and lightly took the sacred sutra into his hand. He recognized the spell written onto the paper because his family owned a shrine. His uncle would often hang them around their home. He looked beyond the tree and saw that there were more. He followed the charms until they were standing in front of a staircase.

“It looks like a shrine. The map didn’t show a shrine in this forest. How about we go investigate? Maybe they will let us stay and we don’t need to rush to the next village.” Mahiru suggested. Before he could answer, he took Kuro’s hand and lead him forward. He was curious about the shrine. While he didn’t sense a jewel shard, something drew him to it.

“You like to decide everything on your own. Sometimes, it’s better to let things be. Can’t deal.” He said but he followed him up the stairs. Kuro moved closer to his side and he reached his hand towards him. For a moment, Mahiru thought he intended to wrap his arm around his waist. The thought made his heart quicken but he didn’t pull away. He placed his hand on Mahiru’s bike. “I’ll carry this for you. Climbing a thousand steps is already troublesome without this thing.”

“Oh,” He didn’t know why he felt a little disappointed. He knew he should’ve been thankful that he was being considerate. Mahiru handed the bike to him and Kuro effortlessly lifted it onto his shoulder. He carried both his bike and heavy bag and it reminded him of how strong Kuro was. He remembered the times he carried him on his back.

“I hope they won’t turn us away because I’m half demon. The only thing worse than climbing all these steps is going down them.” He said. Mahiru giggled when he would’ve been irritated before. After spending time with him, he learned that he often complained but it was mostly words. Kuro was a reliable person and he would go out of his way to help people.

“They won’t turn us away. If they do, I’ll give them a very long lecture about hospitality.” Kuro could easily picture him lecturing monks and chuckled at the image. He hoped they would find a safe place to stay before it became dark. He looked up at the sun that would be setting soon. “I live in a shrine so I rarely visit them. I’ve been away from home so it’s nostalgic to see one again.”

They reached the top of the stairs but there weren’t many people like he expected there would be. He placed the bike down and asked: “Where are the caretakers and mikos?”

“Maybe the shrine is abandoned. The building looks old but we can stay here for the night. We should look around for wood to make a fire.” Kuro nodded and followed him towards the entrance. While the shrine was abandoned, he could see that Mahiru was very respectful of the building. The door appeared like it would break easily and he slid it open carefully.

They stepped inside and Mahiru looked around the empty room. He left the large doors open so sunlight and fresh air could enter the shrine. Mahiru wondered if the shrine’s residents simply moved to a new place or if something forced them to leave. On the alter, he found a few scrolls. “If these are sacred text, we should take them to another shrine for safe keeping.”

“They didn’t take these scrolls with them so they might not be important.” Kuro unfurled one. The scroll was filled with illustrations. He skimmed the text and said, “It looks like a training regimen to help strengthen your spiritual power.”

“This picture…” Mahiru ran his fingers over the image of an archer with a glowing arrow. He thought of the bright light that appeared in their previous few fights. “Spiritual power. I never understood what that light could be but this might be the answer! These scrolls might help me become stronger and I’ll be able to help you in battles. I’ll go over these scrolls after you give me another lesson on fighting.”

Mahiru had asked Kuro to spar with him and teach him how to fight every week. He didn’t want his weakness to hold him back. Kuro leaned closer to him so he could read the scroll. They were so close that he could feel his breath brush his cheek. “According to this, your power is connected to your will, compassion and heart. I don’t someone more stubborn than you.”

“Is that your way of telling me that I have a strong will? You need to work on your wording.” Mahiru knew what he truly meant and smiled softly. He saw strength in him and he wanted to meet those expectations. He rolled the scroll and tucked it into his bag. “We fought and trained a lot so let’s use today to rest as much as we can.”

“I have been suggesting that for days now. I’m glad you finally agree with me.” Kuro said but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. He looked back towards the sunset and hoped the night would pass peacefully.

* * *

“Kuro, you can’t sleep with your blanket over your head. You’re going to overheat.” Mahiru warned him. They laid out their sleeping bag in the main room to sleep for the night. He wanted to stay up a little longer to read the scrolls. Once he learned about spiritual power, he could practise it better. His eyes wandered to Kuro next to him.

“Should you be reading so late at night?” He asked after he lifted the blanket slightly. Mahiru could only see his red eyes in the small gap beneath the covers. “It’s a new moon so there’s very little light for you to read. You should be resting too.”

“I’m fine. I won’t be up much longer and I lit these candles so I can read.” Mahiru brushed away his worry. “You seemed uneasy this morning. You said you’ll tell me about why.”

“… This place reminds you of your home. Do you miss it?” He asked. Mahiru questioned if that was what was truly bothering him earlier. He seemed distracted even before they found the shrine. Even though that thought passed his mind, he didn’t confront him with them. He trusted Kuro and he likely had a good reason he didn’t want to tell him right away,

“Sometimes I would miss my Uncle and home. But I’m never lonely because I have you.” Mahiru put aside the scroll and laid down. He rolled onto his side so he could smile at Kuro. He was still hidden beneath his blanket so he couldn’t see him. “What about you, Kuro? Do you have anyone you miss?”

“My parents died long before I was pinned to the tree so my siblings are the only family I have left. I have seven siblings. You already met one and I doubt you’ll want to meet the others. I don’t know where they are now or if they feel the same as Tsubaki.” Mahiru wanted to comfort him and held out his hand to him. He lightly placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Most people don’t hold grudges for as long as Tsubaki has. Maybe one of your siblings has forgiven you and you can talk to them. It’s weird speaking to a blanket so can you come out and talk with me?” He went to poke Kuro playfully. Mahiru paused when a butterfly landed on his finger. He thought its wings appeared strange and he could see his reflection in them. “What is this?”

The butterfly began to multiply and he was quickly overwhelmed by them. In his shock, he let out a small yelp. Mahiru heard fabrics ruffled and guessed that it was Kuro moving. He couldn’t see him because there were so many bugs butterflies between them. Blindly, he reached through the wall of butterflies to take Kuro’s hand. The moment he could feel his warmth, he dragged him away.

“I thought we would have a relaxing night but it looks like a demon is here as well. We didn’t sense anything before but those butterflies are strange. Can you smell a demon nearby?” The insects were swarming them and he wasn’t able to see Kuro clearly.

He took him into a room and closed the door behind them before the butterflies could enter. Mahiru took a deep breath and relaxed. “I like butterflies but those were too much. Did they seem strange to you too, Kuro? Maybe they’re being controlled by a demon.”

“I didn’t get a good look at them.” Kuro eased his blanket off his head and Mahiru’s eyes widened. At first, he didn’t recognize him. His hair was now black and he no longer had cat ears. He ran his fingers through his dark hair to search for his ears. “Can you stop staring at me like that? You’re not going to find my ears. I’m human now.”

“What do you mean?” Mahiru hands dropped from his hair. His eyes were still the same and he focused on their red hue. “Is this the reason you were so nervous this morning?”

“Half demons like me will have certain triggers that will bring out our human or demon side.” Kuro explained. He could see how confused Mahiru was and Kuro wished he had the courage to explain it to him earlier. “On the first new moon of the month, I will be a human until the sun rises again. Since we’re more vulnerable as a human, half demons rarely tell others when they become human.”

“But I’m not like the others, Kuro!” He yelled and his voice was a mixture of hurt and anger. Mahiru’s hands tightened on his lap. “We’re a team. You should’ve told me about this earlier. I never would’ve insisted we investigate this shrine if I knew you were going to lose your power. I thought we were friends but you can’t open up to me.”

“Mahiru, I’m sorry. I never had someone to rely on before you.” He said softly. The remorse in his voice made Mahiru forget his anger. Kuro wasn’t able to finish his apology before there was a strong gust of wind. The doors blew open and a butterfly demon stood over them. He wasn’t able to sense it earlier because its scent was sweeter than other demons.

Kuro cursed softly and pulled him away from the demon. Even though he didn’t have his powers, he wanted to protect Mahiru. The butterfly created powerful gales of wind that cut like razors. They dodged its next attack and ran out of the room. He felt Mahiru tugged on his hand lightly. “We need to go back to the main hall for my arrows. Running will be too dangerous because there are more demons in the forest. Thinking simply, we should stay and fight. It’s my turn to protect you now.”

Kuro didn’t know how to respond to his words and resolve. For most of his life, he fought alone without anyone to depend on. Warmth filled Kuro’s chest but there was a hint of dread as well. He didn’t want Mahiru to be hurt protecting him. As he hesitated, Mahiru took Kuro through the hallways.

It was difficult for them to find their way around the building with so many butterflies around them. They blocked their vision but they managed to return to the main room. Mahiru grabbed his quiver and pushed Kuro behind him. He lifted his arrow and aimed it towards the door. “Stay behind me, Kuro.”

“I wasn’t planning on standing in front of your arrow. I’m going to borrow one though.” Kuro slid an arrow out of his quiver. He couldn’t use his claws or fangs but he refused to make Mahiru fight alone. The demon was strong enough to mask its presence. He hoped they could ward off the demon until morning when his demon powers returned.

The panels above them began to rattle before they fell down over them. He jumped aside from the falling debris and hastily aimed his arrow at the ceiling. Mahiru cursed when butterflies burst out of the opening. He couldn’t see if the demon was hidden among the butterflies and he didn’t want to waste his arrows on small bugs.

“I heard tales of a half demon and human collecting jewel shards. I didn’t think it was true that a demon would travel with a human until I saw you two enter the shrine. How fortunate for me that your demon is a human as well.” The butterfly demon landed in front of them. “Give me your jewel shards and I won’t eat you. I’ll simply transform you into servants like these butterflies.”

“These butterflies were once…” Mahiru wasn’t able to complete his sentence because the implication turned his stomach. His hands shook as anger rose within him. The demon laughed and waved her hands. A powerful gust of wind followed the motion and they were almost knocked into the air. The butterflies came between them and Mahiru desperately tried to grab Kuro’s hand.

He felt his fingers for a fleeting moment and then they were torn apart. Mahiru fell onto the ground but he recovered quickly. He called Kuro’s name and his heart dropped when he saw that the butterflies had lifted into the air. They circled Kuro until they created a solid cocoon around him. “What are you doing? Put him down this instant!”

He tried to call Mahiru’s name but he doubted he could hear him through the thick walls. Kuro slammed his fist against the cocoon. The air was toxic and his lungs began to burn. He could hear Mahiru’s voice beneath him. “I’ll get you down, Kuro.”

“A tiny human like you can’t do anything. Even if you free him before he turns into butterflies, the toxin will kill him. Now, hand over the jewel shards and I’ll make your death painless.” She flew beside Kuro. Mahiru lifted his bow again but he didn’t aim for the woman. He aimed for the base of the cocoon instead. His only thought was to free Kuro.

He focused on rescuing Kuro and a soft glow appeared around his arrow. He released his arrow and he thought he missed. The arrow struck the space next to the base of the cocoon. Mahiru nocked another arrow but then he saw the light from his arrow move over the cocoon. The silk walls sealing Kuro began to unravel and he fell out. Mahiru rushed to catch Kuro before the fall could hurt him.

He caught him against his chest and slowly lowered him to the ground. “Kuro, are you okay? Please, talk to me!”

Another blow from the demon’s wind almost tore them apart again but Mahiru clung to Kuro. He hugged him tightly and protected him. Kuro’s breathing was shallow but he helped him to his feet. Mahiru remembered that he saw a small stronghold where they could hide. He pulled his arm over his shoulder and ran from the demon. As he left the room, he grabbed his bag.

The stronghold was at the end of the hall and Mahiru ran to it as fast as he could. He was worried that the poison would flow through more of Kuro’s body if he moved too much. They managed to reach the room before the demon could catch them. The room was made of stone so it would be difficult for the demon to break through the ceiling again.

He lowered him to the ground and then searched the room for anything he could use to block the door. He pushed a few boxes in front of the entrance but he didn’t know if they would be effective. Mahiru returned to Kuro and folded his jacket into a pillow for him. When he knelt next to him, Kuro wrapped his hand around his wrist. “Stab my sword into the door’s frame and it’ll keep her from coming in.”

“Okay.” Mahiru didn’t question him before he pulled the sword from his waist. He followed his instruction and thrust the sword into the wood. The tessaiga was enchanted so demons couldn’t touch it. He rushed back to Kuro and searched through his bag. He didn’t bring medicine for poison but he hoped he would find something that could help him.

Tears of frustration filled his eyes and he tossed his bag to the ground. His hands tightened into fists and his nails dug into skin. After all the times Kuro had saved him, he couldn’t do the same for him now that he was human. His mind raced to find a way to cure the poison in him. He was pulled from his thoughts when cold fingers brushed against his cheeks. “Kuro, your hands are freezing.”

“Why are you crying?” He asked in a hoarse voice.

Mahiru didn’t know how to answer him because there were several reasons behind his tears. He was angry at his weakness and that he might lose Kuro. He placed his hand over Kuro’s and pressed it against his cheek more. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you.”

“I’ll be able to fight off this poison after the sun rises. I don’t know how long that will be but I’ll be okay. Don’t cry.” His tears pulled on Kuro’s heart and he didn’t want to see him so sad. Mahiru took out a napkin and carefully wiped the sweat from his forehead. “You smell nice, Mahiru.”

He wasn’t certain if the poison made Kuro delusional but Mahiru blushed. He placed Kuro’s head on his lap so he would be comfortable. The scroll rolled out of his bag and lightly bumped against his foot. In the corner of his eyes, Mahiru read the text. Send your spiritual power through the person’s body to purify the poison within them.

Hope swelled in Mahiru and he picked up the scroll to read over the instructions. He wasn’t certain how he could summon his spiritual power though. The other times he used his spiritual powers, it had been unconscious. Mahiru cupped Kuro’s cheeks and closed his eyes. He thought of the other times the glow appeared and how each time he wanted to save others.

A warmth flowed between them and Mahiru opened his eyes. His hands were glowing lightly and Kuro seemed to be breathing easier. As relief flooded over him, a smile spread across his face. He was resting on his lap so Mahiru couldn’t hug him like he wanted to. He grabbed Kuro’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Does it hurt, Kuro?”

“It’s warm.” He mumbled before he closed his eyes. His breathing became even and Mahiru knew that he was sleeping. He had a peaceful expression and he wasn’t in pain. Mahiru ran his fingers through his dark hair where his ears would usually be. He was more vulnerable as a human but he still tried to protect him. Guilt clutch at his heart but he concentrated on healing him.

Mahiru leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, “I’ll become strong and protect you, Kuro.”

* * *

Mahiru leaned against the wall and slept soundly. The sounds of the doors rattling the door woke Kuro alone. He looked down at his claws and knew that it was morning. He was careful not to move him as he sat up. He used a lot of his energy to heal the poison in him. They were both exhausted after the ordeal. Yet, Kuro forced himself to stand.

“Thank you, Mahiru.” He whispered. Kuro walked to the door and pulled the sword from the door. He wanted to defeat the demon before Mahiru woke. He deserved to rest. Kuro closed the door behind him and faced the demon. “You made Mahiru cry.”


	10. Chapter 10

“We weren’t able to relax yesterday but maybe we can have a nice evening today. Let’s rent a room at the inn and have a quiet dinner. No fighting demons for us tonight.” Mahiru was a diligent person and hard worker but he needed a break on their journey. “There’s a big crowd in front of the inn. We should buy a room before they’re filled. Do you want to eat at a noodle to shop afterwards?”

They arrived in a village and he thought it would be a good opportunity to rest. Mahiru recalled the previous night and how Kuro was poisoned. He did his best to purify the venom but he couldn’t control his spiritual power well. He watched Kuro carefully for any sign of pain or lingering effects of the poison. To his relief, he appeared strong and healthy.

When Mahiru woke that morning, the demon was gone and Kuro was sleeping on his lap. He must’ve woken up before him and defeated the butterfly. Kuro didn’t tell him that he fought the demon yet Mahiru knew that was what likely happened. He decided they should use the day to recover and rest more. He glanced at his ears and thought about his wish to be human.

“It’s a little early to have dinner but we can go to a tea shop for a snack. I’m curious to see how they compare to the sweets from my time. The mochi here are likely more authentic. What flavour do you li—” Mahiru stopped walking and looked back towards the crowd. He could sense the jewel’s power. There were a lot of people so it was difficult to see who held the shard.

“What is it, Mahiru?” Kuro realized that he had stopped walking and looked back to him. He followed his gaze to the inn. From his expression, he could guess that there was a jewel shard nearby. He also knew that Mahiru was disappointed expression that their relaxing day was interrupted. He leaned down and whispered, “I don’t smell a demon so the person with the jewel shard is human. We can take it without fighting.”

“Usually, I’m against stealing and pickpocketing but this might be our best option.” He replied in a soft voice. They had to stand close to hear each other but neither of them noticed. Mahiru leaned closer to him and asked, “Does any of your nekomata powers help you steal things? Kitsunes are more known for stealing things than cats.”

“I’ve never stolen anything before. Let’s hope that my ears will scare the human enough for them to give us the jewel. We’ll likely be chased out of the village since I’m a demon.” There was a hint of resignation in his voice. Mahiru wondered how many times he had been turned away from scared villagers. Before he met Kuro, he would understand why others were afraid of him.

Yet, Kuro was one of the warmest and most loyal person Mahiru knew. He gently took his hand and smiled up at him. “We can try to buy the jewel. If that person picked up the jewel without knowing what it was, we might be able to buy it at a good price. You stay here while I find the person who has the shard.”

He felt a little lonely when slipped his hand from his. Mahiru left his side and disappeared into the crowd. While Kuro didn’t like crowds, he thought it was bearable with Mahiru. He had a comforting presence and he treated him like a person rather than a monster. Kuro hoped Mahiru’s plan would work because using force would be troublesome.

Mahiru pushed his way the crowd. A blonde man sat on a bench surrounded by women. He traced his finger over a woman’s hand and read her fortune. From his clothes, he appeared to be a monk. The man’s right hand was wrapped in a cloth and prayer beads. Woven among the beads was a jewel shard. He didn’t know if he would sell him the shard but he wanted to try.

“Pardon me,” He said and stepped forward. The man looked up at him and his red eyes seemed familiar to him. Mahiru was certain he never met the monk before. He brushed off the thought and focused on buying the shard. “That’s a beautiful rosary you have. My uncle is a monk as well and I would love to give him a set. May I buy your prayer beads? I will pay any amount you wish.”

“I will no sooner part with these beads than I would my life. This is a precious gift. Would you like me to read your future though?” Mahiru didn’t answer him immediately. He debated if he should return to Kuro or press the monk more. While he was distracted, the man abruptly took his hand and tugged him forward. He stumbled onto the bench next to him.

Mahiru stiffened when the man whispered into his ear, “You smell like a certain cat I know. Haven’t you heard that black cats are bad luck? Even if the cat seems lazy, it’s a dangerous demon.”

The man’s words immediately made him think of Kuro since he was a cat demon. His nervousness made his voice shake as he stumbled for a response. He hastily stood to escape his red eyes that now held an angry fire. He held onto his hand too tightly for him to leave and his grip made him wince. Mahiru realized that the monk had claws similar to a demon. “Who are you?”

“Let go of him, Hyde.” When the voice came between them, the monk let go of Mahiru’s hand. A protective arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the safety of Kuro’s embrace. Mahiru looked over his shoulder to see Kuro standing behind him. His expression was similar to the hurt and regret he had when he faced Tsubaki. The pieces fell into place and he realized that Hyde was one of his seven siblings.

A tense atmosphere grew between them and Mahiru heard the villagers start to murmur. They knew that he was a demon but they weren’t certain if he was dangerous or not. The crowd backed away from them cautiously. Only Hyde stayed in his seat. “I was on my way to the ancient tree to see if the rumours were true. It’s lucky that you saved me the time and trouble, Nii-san.”

“Are you Kuro’s brother?” Mahiru stepped between them. There was a quiet anger in Hyde’s voice but he believed he could talk to him. He didn’t immediately attack Kuro like Tsubaki. Hyde appeared to be human and he didn’t have ears like Kuro or Tsubaki. “You two haven’t spoken in decades. Would you like to join us for tea? There must be a lot that you two need to catch up on.”

“Mahiru, this isn’t the time for tea. The only person who can hold a grudge longer than Tsubaki is Hyde. Get back,” Kuro whispered into his ear and tried to pull him away again. He faced his brother but a part of him was confused. Hyde wore a monk’s robe and he didn’t attack him immediately.

“Please, chase away the monster, Monk!” The villagers started to yell. The tense atmosphere caused the crowd to become more aggravated and violent. Thet started to hurl tiny stones at them and Kuro knocked them away to protect Mahiru.

“You foolish villagers don’t realize you’re asking a demon for protection against another demon. I recommend you run before you become causalities in our fight.” Hyde ran his hand thought his blond hair and horns grew. The villagers’ anxiousness turned to panic and they ran away. He waited until the street was clear before he started to unwrap the rosary from his hand.

“When did you become a monk?” Kuro wanted to distract Hyde so he could take Mahiru to safety.

“After I fell in love with a priestess, I promised her I would never harm humans. I don’t want to break that vow so tell your little human to run and hide. This is between us.” He warned. Kuro didn’t want Mahiru to be hurt so he tried to urge him away again. “A lot has changed since the last time we sparred. I have a new trick that will finally let me win.”

“It’s fine, Mahiru, go and hide in one of the stores. There’s something different about my brother.” Kuro extended his claws to fight him. He planned to only defend himself until Hyde became too tired to fight. Then, he could speak with him or run. He remembered the last conversation he had with his brother. Neither of them was direct with their feelings.

He expected Hyde to use his sword but he pulled his rosary loose instead. Kuro caught a glimpse of a dark circle on Hyde’s palm but he wasn’t able to focus on it for long. A powerful force dragged him forward and he struggled to keep his footing. “You’re not going to be able to resist for long, Nii-san. My wind tunnel will suck you into a void and kill you.”

“This isn’t a fair fight! Face your brother or else you’ll never understand each other. I don’t even know why you’re fighting in the first place. You’re brothers.” Mahiru yelled over the sound of the powerful wind. They both turned to where he was clinging to a door frame. He shocked the brothers when he let go of the building and dashed into the fight.

Several times, he almost fell because of the wind and flying rocks. Kuro ran to his side to save him but he was forced off his feet. Mahiru tackled him even though he wasn’t strong enough to knock him out of the wind tunnel’s pull. While Kuro desperately searched for a way to save them, Mahiru grabbed his sword. He pulled the tessaiga from the sheath and stabbed it into the ground.

Mahiru recalled how the sword created a barrier when he stabbed it into the door. He hoped that he could do the same again. The wind continued to storm around them and threatened to pull the sword free. Kuro reached around Mahiru and placed his hands on the tessaiga, transforming the sword. They used the sword as an anchor but then Hyde started to walk towards them.

With each step he took closer to him, the storm became stronger. They wouldn’t be able to hold onto the sword for long. Mahiru recalled what Hyde said earlier and echoed it, “You can’t kill Kuro while I’m here! You made a vow to a priestess.”

“Your human is loud and annoying.” Hyde wrapped the cloth and rosary around his hand again. Mahiru felt Kuro relax behind him and looked at their hands over the hilt. He realized that they were almost holding hands and he blushed. His hands were warm and strong and Mahiru didn’t want to let go of his hands immediately.

“His name is Mahiru.” Kuro corrected him. He stood and returned the sword to its sheath. “What are you doing here, Hyde?”

* * *

“Since you made me reveal that I’m a demon, I can’t visit that village anymore. They had the best tea shop and I liked their dango.” Hyde grumbled. The three were forced to leave the village and camp in the forest nearby. Kuro caught a few fish for them to eat while Mahiru cooked them. As he ate, Hyde complained. “Those villagers were superstitious and paid a lot for my sutras too.”

“You were the one who challenged Kuro to a fight.” Mahiru reminded him. He sat between the brothers to prevent Hyde from attacking Kuro again. Kuro took a fish from the fire and held it out to his brother. Hyde didn’t move to take it though. It was clear to see that there was a rift between them and that he wanted to mend their relationship. Mahiru wanted to help Kuro.

He tried to lighten the mood and keep their conversation casual. “You’re a travelling monk, Hyde. You told us that a priestess changed your views on humans. That must be an interesting story since Shinto and Buddhism are different. Did you become a monk before you met her or after?”

Hyde didn’t answer him so Mahiru tried to change the topic. “Most demons we’ve met don’t like humans and I was beginning to worry that Kuro would be the only one who wasn’t violent. The priestess must be a wonderful person for you to keep a promise to her after her passing. You and Kuro both have a human parent so you already have empathy for humans too.”

“She was. Ophelia died two hundred years ago and I’ve kept my vow to her all these years. But, you’re wrong when you said I like humans. I don’t care for them beyond the promise I made. Humans are selfish and oblivious creatures with Ophelia as the only exception.” Hyde glared into the fire but Kuro could see his grief hidden beneath his cold demeanour.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Kuro wanted to say more but he didn’t know what his brother went through.

Hyde ignored him and continued. “Also, Nii-san is the only one of our siblings who has a human parent. I’m an oni without a drop of human blood. You must be the most clueless human I know. Didn’t my brother tell you anything about us? Father was a nekomata but we each had a different mother. He wasn’t faithful to his wives. The only thing he wanted was to see what happens when—”

“Mahiru doesn’t need to know about Father, Hyde.” He interrupted him. His voice was a little louder than he intended it to be. Hyde was shocked by his tone since he rarely raised his voice. Mahiru was surprised as well but he placed a comforting hand on his arm. Kuro didn’t turn to him but he leaned into his touch slightly.

Hyde watched their silent exchange and how close they were. He didn’t know what to make of Mahiru. Humans were scared of demons yet he tried to comfort Kuro. He also accepted that they were brothers while most would question how they were different demons.

Mahiru was the first to break the silence and said, “Kuro and I are collecting the jewel shards to keep them out of the hands of demons. I can see that you have one in your rosary. I would ask if you would give us your jewel piece. Since you’re Kuro’s brother and you have a vow to protect humans, I think we can entrust the jewel to you. We will need it back eventually though.”

“A weak human like you have no right to give me orders. I vowed to protect people like you but I don’t have to work with you. I need this jewel piece to defeat the man who cursed me.” Hyde looked down at his palm wrapped in prayer beads. “A week ago, a man approached me and asked if I would help him collect the shards. When I refused, he stabbed my hand and created the wind tunnel.”

“Was this man a spider demon named Touma?” Mahiru asked. The story he told him was similar to why the wolf clan was chased out of the mountains. Anger rose in him when he thought of how the man also targeted Kuro’s family.

“This hole in my hand will suck in everything around me. I was likely able to seal its power with these prayer beads. My wind tunnel is powerful and useful in battle but I can’t use it often. Each time I open the tunnel, it will grow bigger until it sucks me in. I don’t know when that will happen.” His hand started to tremble and he gripped his fingers to hide the way they shook. He didn’t want his brother to see his fear.

“Do you want to travel with us and help collect the shards?” Kuro offered in a hesitant voice. Hyde didn’t expect the offer but he didn’t immediately say no. “Touma is a strong demon and he already collected a few shards. It’s dangerous for you to face him on your own. You’re more likely to meet Touma again as well. He’s collecting the shards like we are.”

“I’m not the little brother who you had to protect when we were kids, Kuro.” He stood and dropped his fish into the fire. “While you were pinned to that tree, there were a lot of times I needed you but I got through them by myself. I’ll defeat Touma on my own too. After I do that, you’re next. You can’t hide behind your human forever. Humans die easily.”

* * *

“I’m sorry that your brother isn’t joining us. You must be worried about him and his wind tunnel but there’s a simple solution. Let’s defeat Touma and break the curse before anything can happen to your brother. Hyde will see how much you care.” Mahiru said confidently. Honestly, he was a little afraid to meet the spider demon since he sounded powerful. Would they be able to beat him?

“With his pride, Hyde wouldn’t be happy if we were the one to defeat Touma. He’ll be angrier after we tell him that it was for his sake. Hyde’s strong but he has a soft heart.” He sighed. “We weren’t a perfect family and our father only made it worse. But we were kids and he was the only person we thought we could rely on. He was our father, after all.”

“Your father might’ve told you that but he was wrong. You had each other. I hope Tsubaki and Hyde will see that soon and realize how much you care about them. We don’t know how long that will be but I’ll help you talk to them. I’ve been told I could be stubborn but persuasive.” Kuro couldn’t help but think of what Hyde said before he left.

Humans die easily.

He looked down at Mahiru walking next to him. He wanted to ask him why he ran out of the building but he already knew that it was simply Mahiru’s nature. Hyde wouldn’t have hurt him because of his vow yet Kuro couldn’t say the same for other demons they would face. He grew to care for Mahiru and the thought of him being hurt became heavier.

“Hyde left in the middle of the night. He didn’t steal our shards while we were sleeping and that’s a good sign. He’s honourable. We might be able to get through to him with time. Do you think we’ll meet him again?” Mahiru looked up at the clouds. He wanted to lighten the mood and pointed at the sky. “Doesn’t that one look like a muffin? I haven’t eaten one in a long time.”

“A muffin? That must be one of the foods from your time so I don’t know if you’re right. It looks more like a tree to me.” His observation made Mahiru chuckle softly. Kuro didn’t think he said anything funny but he was glad to see his smile. They continued down the road and point at the clouds. “You should be careful not to run into something while you’re staring at the clouds.”

“You won’t let anything hurt me.” He replied without a pause of hesitation. From his grin, Kuro knew that Mahiru was confident in his words. “You’ll hear someone approach and warn me. It’s amazing how strong your senses are, even if you mostly use it to avoid people. Can you smell if we’re near a tea shop or a restaurant? We didn’t get to eat a lot yesterday.”

“Am I a nekomata or a dog to you?” Kuro gave into his smile and sniffed the air. He expected to only smell the scent of the grass yet there was something else as well. “I smell a lot of ink and blood nearby.”

“Maybe an artist is hurt on the road and they need help. We should go check. Let’s go!” Mahiru urged him desperately and pulled him forward. He didn’t know where the artist could be so Kuro ran ahead of him to lead them. The smell of ink was almost overwhelming and it made him dizzy. He ignored the sensation and tracked the scent to a clearing.

They stopped in front of a small clearing. Mahiru’s hands flew over his mouth when he saw the bodies of mercenaries laying on the ground. He couldn’t imagine who could’ve killed so many men. He took a moment to pray for the men’s souls. “We should give these men a proper burial. I wonder what happened. We didn’t hear anything so the battle happened a while ago.”

“Something’s not right. I can smell blood but there’s not a drop here. Whoever did this must’ve killed these men for their blood and they’re still nearby. Earlier, I smelled ink too but I don’t know why mercenaries would carry so much. I’ll try to find the demon.” Kuro sniffed the air again. “They might have a jewel shard to kill this many people. We should… I can smell Hyde.”

“But your brother couldn’t have done this. He vowed to protect humans and his wind tunnel wouldn’t leave any bodies behind.” Mahiru saw how Kuro’s face became pale. He could read the fear and worry in his expression. They heard a loud clash in the distance and Kuro grabbed his hand. Together, they ran towards the sound. The demon collecting blood was powerful and his brother could be in danger.

The clouds darkened above them but they moved like ink spilling over parchment. Drops of ink fell from the clouds and took the form of demons. Kuro searched his memory but he didn’t know of a demon who could create life from ink. His brother was strong but the number of demons he saw could easily overwhelm any demon.

“Hyde!” He yelled his name when he saw him in the distance. Hyde was fighting with a man but Kuro could see that he was only defending himself. The man seemed weak so he should’ve been able to overpower him. He grew his claws to help his brother but his yell stopped him.

“He’s a human!” Kuro realized the reason Hyde wasn’t fighting back was because of his vow to protect humans. He tried to separate the two without hurting the human. Ink swirled around them and Kuro could smell blood mixed within it. The man appeared to be a mere artist so he didn’t know how he could control the ink around them.

He laughed and said: “With my shard, no one can defeat me. People laughed at my art but I’ll show them that they were wrong.”

“The man has a jewel shard in his ink pot. He must be using the power of the shard to create these demons. I thought humans weren’t able to use the jewel.” Mahiru drew his arrow to help fight. While Hyde wouldn’t let them hurt the human, he could fight the ink demons at least. “There were a lot of demons and he can create more. Thinking simply, we have to take the shard.”

“You two focus on the artist and I’ll use my wind tunnel on those demons. No matter how many he creates, it’ll be pointless.” Mahiru remembered how dangerous it was for him to use his wind tunnel frequently. He started to argue but Kuro was quicker. He drew the tessaiga from his scabbard and the sword grew into a large fang.

Ashes circled his sword until the blade was coated and became black. He swung the sword upwards to the clouds. The ashes on his sword became needles as it flew into the sky and pierced the demons. Kuro looked back to Hyde over his shoulder. “Don’t use your wind tunnel on the demons. The tessaiga can kill a hundred demons in one swing.”

“Fine, I’ll leave the demons to you.” Hyde said and drew his saber to fight the human.

* * *

“This will sting a little but it’ll help the cuts heal faster.” Mahiru smoothed ointment onto the small gashes on his shoulder. In Hyde’s fight with the painter, he had been hurt before they arrived. The cuts were small and he wasn’t injured heavily. Most likely, they would heal within a few days. He insisted on treating the wounds because he wanted to speak to Hyde.

“Kuro will be back with the herbs soon. You should have a proper talk with him when he returns.” He said and Hyde’s response was a curt mutter. Mahiru sighed at his stubbornness. “You made a vow never to hurt humans. Kuro also made a vow to never use his mother’s sword. He hasn’t told me the details but I know he used it to kill your father. It’s a painful memory he regrets.”

“He used it today.” Hyde retorted.

“Do you know why?” Mahiru dropped his hand and Hyde turned around to face him. “You’re his brother and you’re more important to him than that vow. In that moment, he let go of the past and saved you. You should let go of the past as well.”

“You shouldn’t tell him something like that, Mahiru.” Kuro’s voice interrupted them. He hadn’t realized that he returned and Mahiru stood. It wasn’t his place to meddle but Mahiru wanted to see the two become a family again. “Hyde has every right to be angry with me. If you’re finished treating his wounds, we should get back to the road.”

“Nii-san,” Hyde said. Even though he was the one who stopped him, nervously looked down at his feet. “Can I still accept your offer from earlier and join you guys?”

Kuro nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder. “We’ll defeat Touma together and break the curse he put on you.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you okay, Mahiru?” Kuro asked when he noticed how slowly he was walking. He could tell that he was trying his best to keep pace with them. He slowed his steps to match Mahiru’s. Once they were closer, he saw his pale face. His worry grew when he didn’t respond to his words and almost walked past him. He placed his hand on his shoulder. While he stopped, he didn’t face him like he usually would. “Mahiru?”

“What?” He hadn’t noticed how close Kuro was until he repeated his name. He became flustered and lightheaded. Mahiru stumbled away from him and he almost slipped on the muddy road but Kuro managed to grab his arm. He tried to stand once again yet he found it difficult. The world seemed to spin and he became dizzy. “You look pale. What’s wrong, Kuro?”

“I should be asking you that. I’ve been calling your name for a while.” Mahiru swayed on his feet and he placed his hand on his arm for balance. When Kuro placed his hand over his cheek, the spinning slowed and he closed his eyes. It became difficult to stay conscious since Kuro’s warmth was lulling. “Your face is burning. Do you want to rest?”

“What are you two doing? The next town is close so we should hurry. I don’t want to sleep on the dirt another night.” Hyde was a few steps ahead of them and he turned back to them. He realized that they stopped and he walked back to them. “Do you sense a jewel shard nearby, Mahiru?”

“I feel under the weather but it’s not too bad. After we reach the village and I’m able to sleep a little, I should be fine.” He said to reassure them. Mahiru didn’t want his weakness to hold them back. He was certain that Kuro would insist that they stop once he knew that he felt sick. Logic told him that he should rest but he thought he could endure the tiredness a little longer.

“Troublesome.” Kuro didn’t know why he would say that they could continue when it was clear that he had a fever. Seeing him pale and sick reminded Kuro that Mahiru was a human. His body was weaker than a demon’s and he could become sick easier. He gently took Mahiru’s hand and placed it on his shoulder. “I’ll carry you the rest of the way. Climb onto my back.”

“That’s okay, Kuro.” Mahiru shook his head. The small gesture made him dizzy and he suddenly found it impossible to stay conscious. He slumped to the ground but Kuro caught him before he could reach the dirt. He adjusted his hands around him so he was holding him in one arm. With his free hand, he brushed Mahiru’s bangs aside and touched his forehead.

“I think he has a fever. We have to go back to the Bone Eater’s Well. Toru should be able to help him recover.” Kuro spoke in a calm voice but panic made his stomach turned. He was alone for most of his life so he didn’t know how to properly care for someone who was sick.

“The well is far away and travelling might put more stress on his body. I have a place nearby that we can stay in and rest.” Hyde told him. He didn’t know why his brother would want to travel so far or how the well could help him. Kuro nodded and lifted Mahiru into his arms. He held him as if he was made of glass and the tenderness in his eyes surprised Hyde.

Hyde never thought he would see Kuro hold someone close after he isolated himself.

* * *

“Was this the mushroom that mom would use?” Kuro muttered to himself. He struggled to remember the soup his mother would make him whenever he was sick. Hyde brought the ingredients for him but he had to leave again to buy medicine. He stayed with Mahiru and cooked soup to help him recover. He chopped vegetables and slid them into the pot.

The pot boiled and he stirred the soup slowly. He didn’t know if he was cooking well but he hoped the soup would taste good. Kuro glanced to where Mahiru laid nearby and saw how swear coated his forehead. His fever had become worse and he wondered if he caught the cold while sleeping outside. He wished Mahiru would’ve told him that he was feeling unwell earlier.

Kuro grabbed a bucket of cold water and brought it to where Mahiru slept. He knelt next to his side and changed the towel on his forehead. His breathing was shallow and Kuro felt guilty that he couldn’t do more to help him. He questioned if the blanket was too heavy and it made him hot. He carefully lifted the blanket but he stopped himself. What if Mahiru became cold once he took the blanket? “Can’t deal. When is Hyde coming back?”

“Kuro?” He was startled by Mahiru’s voice because he thought he was still asleep. When he looked back down, his eyes met his brown ones. Despite how the cold dulled his senses, Mahiru was able to focus on Kuro. He touched the cool towel on his forehead and he knew that he had been tending to him. Warmth filled his chest as he pictured it.

“I’m here.” He said. “We’re in one of Hyde’s hideouts. He went into the village to buy some herb to help you and he should be back soon. Is there anything you need? I’ve never took care of a sick person before but I can follow simple instructions. Let’s hope that Hyde built a lot of these huts so we don’t have to camp outside a lot. It’s cold.”

“I like camping under the stars with you. I don’t think that’s the reason I got sick either.” Mahiru weakly pushed himself up but his body felt like stone. He groaned and fell back down onto the pillow. “Can you pass me my bag? I have medicine that should cure this cold. It’ll be gone in the morning. I’m sorry for making us stop like this.”

“It’s okay. Just focus on getting better, Mahiru.” He told him before he went to get his bag where he left it in the corner of the hut. As he placed the bag next to him, Mahiru rolled onto his side. He struggled with the zipper until Kuro pulled it open for him. Mahiru took out a small jar from his bag and shook a strange pill onto his hand. He swallowed the pill with water and laid back down.

“I should get better soon.” He reassured Kuro and draped the blanket over him again.

“Your time have advanced medicine. When I visited your home, there were a lot of things that shocked me. The entire house was warm even though I didn’t see a fire to heat it.” Kuro recalled the time they visited his home. He couldn’t help but think that he would be safer in his era. Mahiru had a warm bed and he didn’t have to fear demons.

He whispered his thoughts softly so Mahiru didn’t hear it. “Sometimes, I think of how you’ll be safer there.”

Kuro wiped the sweat from his brow and Mahiru smiled up at him. He reached up and placed his hand over his. “Thank you, Kuro. This is nice. When I was a kid and got sick like this, I didn’t have anyone to take care of me. My mom died when I was young. I’m sure my uncle wanted to be there for me but he was always overseas for work. I was alone.”

A small tear fell from the corner of his eyes and Kuro caught it on his finger. When he was a child, he tried to be strong so his friends and family wouldn’t worry about him. Truthfully, he was lonely sometimes. He felt he could be vulnerable and express himself with Kuro. He nestled against his hand and his lips brushed against his palm.

“I’m not alone anymore. I have you.” Mahiru muttered before he fell back to sleep.

* * *

“Nii-san, it’s sweet that you went out of your way to make this soup for Mahiru. I’m certain it’s so inedible that it would kill him though.” Hyde didn’t know if he should laugh when it was clear that he was trying his best for Mahiru’s sake. He pondered if Kuro realized the change within him. “Wrath did tell you to learn how to cook in the past.”

“Demons have strong stomachs so I never had to very concerned about cooking my food. I didn’t focus on the taste of food when cooking either. It was troublesome.” He admitted. It was rare for him to have a delicious, well cooked meal. But, since he met Mahiru, sharing delicious meals became common for him. He looked back to Mahiru and hoped he would feel better soon.

“Are you two in a relationship?” Hyde asked and Kuro turned away from Mahiru.

“Mahiru and I are close but not like that, Hyde. You shouldn’t suggest those kind of things in front of him either. It’ll make him feel awkward. Mahiru only thinks of me as friend.” He insisted yet something stabbed at his heart. Kuro pushed the feeling aside and he stood. “We’re almost out of firewood. I’ll cut a few more. Protect Mahiru while I’m gone.”

As he walked to the door, he forced himself not to look at Mahiru or his brother. He couldn’t explain the feelings growing within him and he decided it was best to ignore them. Kuro liked Mahiru and he was the first human to be kind to him. He didn’t want to make anything strained between them. With that thought, he walked to the side of the hut to gather firewood.

A pile of logs sat next to a tree trunk and Kuro picked one up. He cut the log into smaller pieces so they could use them as firewood. Kuro used his claws to break apart the log even though it would’ve been easier for him to use his sword. After a few minutes, he created a small mountain. He had enough to last them through the night and he tried struggled to hold them all in his arms.

He dropped a piece of wood and it rolled away from him until it stopped against a man’s feet. The man wore a blue spider mask and covered his body in a white cloak. His scent was unfamiliar but what caught Kuro’s attention was how he approached the hut without alerting two demons. The man held out the log to him and said: “You are carrying several jewel shards around your neck.”

His words made Kuro stiffen and he took a sharp step away from him. He was certain that only Mahiru could sense the jewel shards. Kuro cautiously placed his hand on his sword. He vowed never to use the Tessaiga but he could sense something strange about the man. He needed to protect Mahiru and Hyde in the hut. “Who are you?”

“My name is Touma Taishi.” A rock dropped in his stomach when he recognized the name. Touma had destroyed the wolf clan’s home and cursed Hyde. The man before him didn’t smell like a demon but he knew he shouldn’t underestimate him. “I don’t want to fight you so please take your hand off your sword. Sir. I have an offer for you.”

He didn’t reply and drew his sword instead.

Kuro couldn’t read Touma’s expression behind the mask as he went on. “There had been rumours that a half blooded demon and a young priest has been collecting the jewel shard. I am doing the same. I have an offer for you: join me and I will grant your deepest wish. After you help me reform the jewel, I will use it to grant your deepest wish and make you a full fledge demon.”

“You heard of me but you don’t know a thing about me. I can say the same things about you too. I don’t know if I can trust you so why would you want to work with me?” Kuro challenged. He didn’t know what Touma would do to him if he refused but he knew he was dangerous. He was certain that agreeing to work with him would endanger Mahiru though.

Kuro coated the blade in ashes and prepared to fight. His only thought was to chase him away from the hut so the two inside wouldn’t be hurt. “You have my answer so leave.”

“Hey, Nii-san, what’s taking you so long? Mahiru woke up and he asked where you were.” Hyde’s voice made Kuro start to panic. The moment Touma turned towards his brother, he leapt forward to block his path. He swung his sword down and to create a torrent of ashes and shadows. Kuro wasn’t able to complete his swing when Touma caught the blade between his fingertips.

He was shocked and he couldn’t react for a moment. Touma didn’t move either but a power force knocked Kuro backwards and he tumbled to the ground. He heard Hyde call his name and sat up to see his brother run towards them. Kuro wanted to tell his brother to run but the fight had already escalated. Hyde untied his prayer beads and unleashed his wind tunnel.

“Foolish demons.” Touma shook his head. His voice held more disdain than fear or anger. Kuro rushed to help his brother but the spider demon reached him first. He grabbed his wrist and forced his palm onto the ground. He raised his sword and said: “If you want me to take back the wind tunnel, I will. I shall take your hand with it.”

“Let him go!” His scream was followed by an arrow. The three turned to Mahiru who stood in the doorway. He leaned heavily against the doorframe and Kuro knew that he was in no condition to fight. However, he stumbled as he set another arrow against his bow.

“Run back inside, Mahiru!” Kuro called and he ran to protect him. He attacked Touma again but his sword merely cut through the air where he once was. In that moment, he had let go of Hyde and moved in front of Mahiru. Neither Kuro nor Hyde could attack Touma without the risk of hurting Mahiru as well.

Mahiru looked up at Touma and fear made his body shake. He couldn’t see his face but he could sense how powerful he was. He thought of Tsurugi and Hyde and how he hurt them. The righteous anger within him was enough to move Mahiru. He lifted his arrow and stabbed it into Touma’s arm. “Break the curse on Hyde and give back the wolf clan’s home.”

“You have Hanako’s eyes.” His voice was so cold that it cut through Mahiru’s resolve. He tried to run around the taller man and escape to the safety of Kuro’s arms. Mahiru wasn’t able to go far when roots grabbed his ankle and made him fall. He sat up and scrambled to free himself but Touma stood over him again. “Hanako Shirota had a son?”

“How do you know my mother’s name?” Mahiru was certain that no one in the era would know his mother. He was confused but Touma didn’t answer him and raised his sword to kill him instead. Kuro came between them and used his body to protect him. The moment he wrapped his arms around Mahiru, a bright light surrounded them.

While the light forced them to close their eyes, Kuro felt safe and warm within its protection. Behind them, Touma roared in pain and the light faded. Kuro looked back to him but he kept his arms around Mahiru. He couldn’t relax until he saw that Touma was gone. In an uneasy voice, he asked: “Do you think he’s gone?”

“Someone as powerful as Touma wouldn’t be defeated so easily.” Hyde said as he closed the wind tunnel again. “He likely ran away. That was a powerful attack you made, Mahiru. But we should move to another place before he comes back. I’ll put protective charms up so he won’t be able to find us again.”

“Okay. Mahiru, you should rest while we do that.” Kuro said and gently led him back into the hut.

* * *

While Kuro and Hyde were resting, Mahiru went into the field next to the hut to collect wild herbs. He plucked a leafy plant from the ground and compared it to the image in his book. Between the textbooks he bought and his uncle’s lessons, he became more knowledgeable about medical herbs. He folded the leaves into a napkin and placed them in his bag. Mahiru glanced to the hut and pictured Kuro sleeping inside.

Something nudged his feet and he looked back down. A golden cat with two tails lightly pushed his bag with its head and purred loudly. Mahiru guessed that it could smell the food in his bag. The cat was a demon but he doubted it was dangerous like the others he met. He took out a biscuit and crushed the treat into small pieces for it to eat.

“You’re so tiny that you must be a baby. Where are your parents, little guy?” He asked as he laid the treat before it. The tiny demon didn’t reply and ate the biscuit enthusiastically. Mahiru smiled gently and stroked its soft fur. He looked around the field for the cat’s mother but he couldn’t see a demon. He hoped the family wasn’t violent since they hadn’t recovered enough to fight.

In the distance, a man walked out of the bushes and called: “Kirara, where did you go?”

The cat’s ears perked and it turned towards the man. It picked up a large piece of the biscuit and brought it to the man. Mahiru watched him kneel down to pet the demon. He didn’t show a hint of fear and Mahiru guessed the two were companions. Most people were afraid of demons so he was pleasantly surprised to find two who were close.

The man picked up the cat and approached Mahiru. He stopped in front of him and bowed to him slightly. “Thank you for finding Kirara. She’s a good girl and she knows her way home but I worry that she might be attacked by a demon. It’s rare that she runs off unless there’s a demon with a jewel shard nearby. She must’ve smelled your food. I already fed her but she always whines for more.”

“I don’t mind sharing with this cute kitty.” Mahiru tried to hide his reaction to the man’s words. He unconsciously touched the jewel shards in his necklace and worded his question carefully. “I never heard of a demon who can smell the jewel. I wonder what it smells like to her. What kind of demon is she?”

“Well, Kirara doesn’t sense the jewel specifically. She can sense strong spiritual energy like the power the jewel has. Occasionally, we find a shard but most of the time she brings back a sacred talisman. That wasn’t fun to explain when I had to return it to the shrine.” Licht laughed and petted Kirara on his lap. “She’s a nekomata.”

“Really? So, this is what Kuro would look like if he was a full fledge demon.” He mused to himself. Mahiru thought of Tsubaki’s demon form and how different it was from the small cat. He imagined Kuro as the small cat and he thought it was adorable. “Are you collecting the jewel shards?”

“Yes. The search has been difficult but it’s not impossible. My village has been dividing our efforts with our usual work and finding the shards. The jewel was born in my village so it’s only logical that we be the one who contain its power once again.” Determination filled Licht’s blue eyes.

Mahiru wanted to ask him about his village and the jewel. A loud roar stopped him and Licht stood. A blade snapped out of his boot and Mahiru jumped back from him. Licht whistled and Kirara grew to the size of a large tiger. As he climbed into the demon’s back, he told Mahiru: “There’s a demon nearby but don’t be afraid. I’m a demon slayer and it’s my duty to protect humans like you.”

He watched Kirara leap into the air and fly away. Mahiru sensed someone behind him and he turned around to find Kuro walking towards him. He leaned against a tree heavily and it was clear that he hadn’t recovered fully. He rushed to Kuro’s side and wrapped his arm around his shoulder to support him. “What are you doing out here, Kuro?”

“You were taking a while and then I heard a demon. Are you okay?”

“Thank you for worrying about me but you can see that I’m find.” Mahiru smiled to reassure him. He took his hand and helped him walk. “Let’s go back to the cabin and I can change your bandages.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Do you two know about the demon slayers and where they may live?” Mahiru asked Kuro and Hyde as they were preparing to leave the cabin. “While I was gathering herbs this morning, I met one. We didn’t talk for long but he told me that the jewel was created in his village. Maybe they can tell us more about the jewel and how we can reform it once we gather all the shards.”

“The jewel was created thousands of years ago and there are many rumours around how it was created. No one knows it’s true origin or much about it except that it holds the power of demons and miko.” Kuro sat next to Mahiru who had a map spread before him. “The demon slayers’ village is in the mountains but I don’t know where exactly. They move every few years to stay hidden.”

“Even if we knew where the demon slayers live, we can’t possible go to them for help. They’re demon slayers. The moment they see us, they’ll try to kill us.” Hyde reminded them. He thought that Kuro would be more logical but he went along with Mahiru’s plan without argument. “I’ve met a few demon slayers and they despise us. I vote that we continue to gather the shards. No detours.”

“The demon slayers are gathering the shards as well so we’ll have to talk to them eventually. Thinking simply, it’s best if we approach them first. The demon slayer I met had a pet nekomata and they were close. He works with a demon so we should try to talk to him at least.” Mahiru said and looked to Kuro for help. “At least let me talk to them alone. They might be more willing to speak with me since I’m human.”

Kuro understood both of their argument. But, after their encounter with Touma, it was clear they needed more allies for their journey. He was powerful and they didn’t know when they would have to face him again. The wolf clan were in hiding so they couldn’t ask them for help. On the other hand, Kuro didn’t know if the demon slayer village would be willing to help them. He didn’t feel comfortable making Mahiru go into the village by himself either.

“We don’t know where the village is exactly. With Touma searching for the jewels as well, we can’t take a long break to search for it.” Kuro reasoned. He noticed how Mahiru frowned and his disappointment tugged at his heart. “We have to cross the mountain to reach the next town. While we’re going through the path, we can search for both the village and the shards. If we don’t meet a slayer, we move on.”

“Okay,” Mahiru nodded with a smile. He folded the map and placed it in his backpack. He hoped that they would be able to meet Licht again since Mahiru assumed he was willing to work with demons. Kirara was a nekomata and Licht treated it kindly. “Let’s go. We don’t want to waste the day and demons come out at night.”

“Just give me a moment to clean up the firepit. It should only take me a moment so you can wait outside.” Hyde lied but Mahiru didn’t question his words. He took his bag and walked outside. When Kuro would’ve followed him, his brother stopped him. Kuro knew that Hyde wanted to speak with him in private from how serious his eyes were.

The moment Mahiru closed the door, Hyde said: “Do you truly believe asking the demon slayers for help is a good idea? Can we even trust Mahiru? He doesn’t understand a lot of common things and he has to ask about them. Don’t you think that it’s a little strange?”

“You should learn to trust people more.” Kuro said. He was certain that he would also be suspicious if he hadn’t spent so much time with Mahiru. They hadn’t explained to Hyde that Mahiru was from the future either. He thought of a vague explanation. “Mahiru grew up in a peaceful village. You can call it another time with how different it is.”

“That explains why he’s so naïve.” Hyde sighed. “You weren’t this naïve years ago though. Mahiru has made you more hopeful and optimistic. I can’t decide if that’s a good or bad thing because you’re now delusional enough to talk to slayers.”

“I trust Mahiru’s judgement in people.” Kuro said and looked at him through the window. “You will see that he’s right after we talk with that demon slayer he mentioned.”

* * *

“Why did Father order me to stay in the village? The castle requested our strongest slayers so I should’ve gone with them.” Licht complained to Kirara. He sat on the wooden gate that protected his village from demons. He stared at the path his father and the other slayers took earlier that morning. A nearby castle requested their services to kill a demon who attacked them for the past three nights.

“While the lord wanted our strongest, we cannot send you. You need to be here to protect our village while your father is away.” His mother said next to him. He understood the reason but he hated being left behind. Since he started training as a child, he was taught that slayers survived by fighting together. She seemed to read his thoughts because she added, “Everyone will come home safe.”

“Because angels fight together.” He repeated the comforting phase his mother taught him.

“The mission shouldn’t take more than a few hours and your father will be home soon. There’s a lot of work to do in that time so come down. Kranz made new boots for you and we want to see how well you can fight with the new design.” She lightly told him. She gave both Licht and Kirara a light pat before she descended from the gate.

Licht was about to follow her but he noticed something in the mountain path. A storm of sand approached them rapidly. Even from a distance, he knew that it was an army of scorpion demons approaching them. He jumped to his feet to warn the village but the flare of a horn interrupted him. He thought the others noticed the demon as well. “Demon bears are approaching on the west.”

“More demons?” He cursed. Most of their slayers were gone so it would be difficult to defend their village. They didn’t have time to evacuate either. Licht whistled and Kirara grew to the size of a tiger. He sat on its back and it took him to his mother below. “We’re being flanked by demons. The archers can take down the bears but the scorpions’ armour is too thick.”

“We need to send a message to your father and tell him that we’re under attack. We’ll fight the demons as long as we can until reinforcement returns. Licht, you’re the fastest person here so you have to be the one to send the message.” She told him.

“But I need to be here to fight!” Licht argued. He couldn’t stand the thought of running away while his village fought the approaching demons. The ground shook beneath his feet and he knew they didn’t have time to argue. The demons would be upon them soon. “Angels don’t run away. We fight together.”

“Get your father! You can’t defeat so many demons at once and we need help. Go before it’s too late.” She said and ran into the fray to help the other slayers fight. He wanted to fight with them but he couldn’t counter his mother’s argument. He climbed off Kirara and pointed towards the fight.

“Help protect the village while I get Father. I’ll be back soon.” He said and the nekomata nodded. The castle was nearby and he hoped they weren’t in the middle of the mission so they return quickly. Licht squeezed through a small opening in the gate and hurried down the path. He was known for his speed and how he seemed to fly whenever he ran. He prayed that his legs wouldn’t fail him.

Behind him, the sound of battle spurred him faster. The path to the castle was a blur to him because his focus was saving his village. He spotted the looming building before him but he didn’t feel hope or relief. Licht could hear a demon’s roar and they were likely in the middle of fighting. He didn’t want to abandon the castle but there was only one demon there while there were hundreds approaching his village.

A few soldiers in front of the gate tried to stop him but Licht was easily able to evade their attacks. He ducked beneath their swords and skidded to a stop in front of the door. He forced open the gate with a powerful kick. Licht took a few steps into the courtyard but he immediately fell to his knees. His hands flew over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up.

In front of Licht, a halfblooded cat demon stood over his dead father and friends.

He felt a sharp pain shot through his chest but he realized it was caused by more than the sight before him. Licht touched his chest that was warm from his own blood. An arrow struck his shoulder and he glanced behind him. His vision became hazy but he was certain that he saw Mahiru with his bow raised. Licht collapsed to the ground.

* * *

“I smell blood. A lot of it too.” Kuro stopped when the strong scent of blood caught his attention. His stomach turned and he covered his nose. Hyde did the same and they both turned to where the smell was thickest. Mahiru followed their gaze and saw smoke drifting above the mountaintops. He immediately took Kuro’s hand and pulled him forward.

“Slow down, Mahiru. These mountain paths are dangerous and you’re going to break your neck if you fall.” Kuro warned. He didn’t stop running as he swept Mahiru into his arms. He wasn’t surprised and he allowed him to carry him up the mountain. “That could be the demon slayers’ village or a demon attack. Do you sense a jewel shard nearby?”

“No.” Mahiru became more worried the closer they came to the smoke. The air was far too quiet. If a strong demon had attacked, it was likely gone by now. He didn’t to imagine the scene they would find for Kuro’s expression to be so grim. He wrapped him arms around his neck and pressed his face against his skin. Kuro was strong and brave and Mahiru hoped to share both with him.

They almost fell back down the mountain when they were meet with a logged wall. Kuro stabbed his claws into the wood to keep them from falling. He looked back to his brother and he was relieved to find that Hyde hadn’t fallen. The ledge next to the gate was thin and he could easily picture more reckless demons falling for the trap.

“Traps like these are the demon slayer’s specialties. I think we found their village.” Kuro hoped that the village survived the attack. Between the smoke and blood, he almost hesitated to enter the village. He didn’t want the sight to scar Mahiru but he reminded himself that he was stronger than most. He stood on the thin ledge and said, “If we walk around this wall, we should find a door eventually.”

“Or we can be direct.” Hyde said and gripped the lower bar of the gate. He struggled to pull it up and Kuro helped him. As the spikes raised out of the ground, Hyde kicked the sturdy wood. Once there was a hole in the gate, they dropped the bar. The ground shook slightly when it hit the dirt again and Kuro placed his hand on Mahiru’s back to keep him balanced.

Hyde broke off more of the fence and squeezed through the opening they made. The fact that a slayer hasn’t attacked us yet was a bad sign to him. He cursed softly when he saw the ravaged village. Human and demon bodies laid over the ground. He scanned the village but it was difficult to see if there were any survivors. “Slayers are strong warriors so I can’t imagine they would be ambushed so easily.”

“We should bury their bodies out of respect.” Mahiru said. He wished they had come across the village earlier so they could’ve helped defend the slayers.

“Be careful, Mahiru. There may still demons here so we should kill them before we bury the villagers.” He warned. Kuro noticed a large cat demon prowl through the wreckage and nudge a few of the bodies. It didn’t seem violent but he was still wary of the demon. While he summoned his claws, Mahiru let go of his hand and walked towards the nekomata.

“Kirara, is that you? It’s me, Mahiru. Do you recognize me?” He took out a biscuit as he approached the demon carefully. Kirara walked to him and sniffed his hand before it licked the treat from his palm. Mahiru petted the cat and spoke softly. “Where is Licht? Are there any survivors?”

“I know you’ve been spending a lot of time with my brother but I don’t think you can talk to a wild nekomata.” Hyde’s voice caught the demon’s attention and it growled at him. It calmed once Mahiru scratched its ear gently. “We won’t learn much about the sacred jewel here. Let’s start digging graves and make markings for them.”

“Wait, Kirara says that there are other slayers.” Kuro knelt in front of the large cat. He was able to understand the demon vaguely and repeated its words. “The village’s most powerful slayers were sent on a mission earlier today. The demons attacked shortly after they left. Its owner, Licht, went to get them but he hasn’t returned yet.”

“If there are survivors, I don’t know how to tell them about what happened here.” Mahiru’s voice was filled with sympathy. Kuro stood behind him and placed his hand on his shoulders.

* * *

“Father?” Licht’s sight was blurry when he woke and it took him a moment to focus his vision. His body was warm and a thick blanket laid over him. He tried to push it off him but pain shot through him whenever he moved. He fought the dull ache in his shoulder and sat up. The room around him was unfamiliar and he muttered, “Where am I?”

“You shouldn’t move with your injury.” He turned to the voice. He hadn’t heard the man enter the room and his sudden appearance made Licht suspicious. The man wore a spider mask so he couldn’t read his expression for lies. “My name is Touma and you are in my castle. The demons fled shortly after you arrived.”

“What about my father and the other slayers. Are they in another room?” He asked and touched the bandages over his chest. They managed to treat his wounds so he prayed they were able to help his family as well. He remembered his mother and threw off the blanket. “How long have I been asleep? I need to speak with my father and go back to my village!”

His determination was stronger than his body. Licht slumped to the ground but he claws at the floor to stand again. The man knelt in front of him and said, “You are the only demon slayer left. The halfblooded demon you saw killed the others. I heard rumours that they planned the attack on your village.”

A shudder passed over his body and his hands tightened in the bedding. “Give me my armour and boots. I will track down that bloody demon and the man with the arrow. I’ll avenge my village.”

“You’re still injured so you cannot fight them with your own power. But you can get revenge with this,” Touma held out a jewel shard to him.

* * *

Mahiru sat on Kirara’s back and let the large cat take him to the castle. The nekomata wouldn’t allow the others onto its back so Kuro and Hyde walked behind them. Kuro knew they could trust the demon because Mahiru recognized it from his brief meeting with Licht. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous when he saw how he scratched its ears.

Kirara’s ears perked and it started to trot forward. Mahiru was confused by its sudden excited demeanour until he looked ahead of them. He spotted Licht and Mahiru waved to him. “You’re alive, Licht! It’s me, Mahiru. Do you remember me?”

Licht didn’t answer but he walked towards them. At first, Mahiru assumed that they were too far for Licht to hear them. He gasped when Licht seemingly vanished and reappeared in front him. He kicked his arm and knocked him off Kirara’s back. Mahiru hit the ground hard and his hand scrapped against the dirt. He couldn’t recover quickly enough to summon a shield to defend himself from Licht’s next kick.

Kuro took Mahiru’s arm and pulled him away from his attack. “Why does everyone we meet attacks us before they say hello? Can’t deal.”

“Licht has a piece of the jewel in his back.” He told him. Kuro kept a hand on his hip even after he stood. Mahiru faced Licht but he hesitated to fight him. He remembered the kind smile he had when they first spoke and his instincts told him that he was a good person. “Why did you attack us, Licht? Is it because Kuro and Hyde are demons? They not violent so—”

He wasn’t given a chance to finish when Licht continued to attack them. He was quick and Mahiru was certain that he wouldn’t be able to evade his kick without Kuro. He clung to his arm as he jumped back. The ground cracked beneath Licht’s foot and Kuro held Mahiru tighter against his side. “I don’t think your demon slayer friend is going to listen to you.”

A dark chuckle caught their attention. Touma stood a few feet behind Licht but he merely watched the battle. “Son of Hanako, your spiritual power is strong but it’s useless against a human. Licht, once you defeat these two, please return to my castle.”

Touma turned and left. Mahiru slipped out of Kuro’s arms and tried to chase after him. His instincts told him that the demon manipulated Licht to fight them. Thinking simply, the best way to end the battle without his friends being hurt was to force Touma to tell Licht the truth. He took an arrow from his quiver as he ran. “Stop!”

“Your opponent is me.” Licht stepped into his path and kicked his arrow out of his hands. “Demon slayers have a duty to protect humans. You forfeit that right the moment you and your friend targeted my village. My parents are dead because of you!”

“This is a misunderstanding, Licht!” He realized that Licht thought that they were the ones who attacked the demon slayers. A storm of anger and grief fueled his attacks. Mahiru questioned if they would be able to reason with him when he was so upset. He tried to chase Touma again but it was impossible with Licht’s relentless attacks. He lifted his leg high into the air to kick them again.

Hyde’s sword came between them to cut through his attack. He was shocked by how quickly the slayer adjusted his attack. Licht brought his foot down on the flat face of his sword. The power behind his attack forced him onto one knee but Hyde managed to hold his stance. Licht glared down at him while Hyde gave him a roguish smirk. “I can’t let you kill my brother and his mate, Angel Cakes.”

“An angel doesn’t need permission from a demon like you. I won’t let anyone get in the way of my revenge. Step aside, Shit Rat.” He ordered and placed more pressure on the sword. Hyde was impressed by his strength but he knew it wasn’t time for admiration. He tilted his sword and Licht’s foot slipped off his blade. He rested his sword on his shoulder to stop him from attacking again.

Licht knew that the demon would cut him the moment he moved. Hyde didn’t take his eyes off him as he spoke to his brother. “Kuro, Mahiru, go after Touma. I’ll keep this man busy.”

“Okay. Be careful, Hyde.” Kuro was confident that his brother would be able to defend himself against a demon slayer. He took Mahiru’s hand and they ran after Touma.

“Don’t you dare try to run away!” Licht ducked beneath his blade and tried to stop the two. He didn’t have much strength left so he had to defeat the two quickly. He needed to defeat the irritating demon before him first. While the blond man appeared human, Licht could sense his demonic aura. He dodged the man’s blade and kicked his leg. “Out of my way, Shit Rat.”

“I can’t do that. I understand how you feel when you said you want to take revenge on my brother. In fact, I felt the same just three days ago.” His smile annoyed Licht. He didn’t know how he could banter in the midst of a fight. He noticed how the demon didn’t counter his strikes and only blocked. “You’re in no shape to kill anyone.”

“I’m an angel.” He said simply and kicked him. Hyde gripped his wrist and jerked him forward to throw him off balance. When he fell into his chest, Hyde placed his hands on his waist and threw him on his shoulder. Licht thrust his spiked boot into his stomach. “Put me down!”

“You shouldn’t struggle so much, Angel Cakes. It smells like you lost a lot of blood and I don’t want you to lose more.” Hyde patted his leg and walked forward. Licht continued to struggle but then Kirara moved in front of them. He thought his pet would help him but it licked his hand instead. Kirara seemed to trust the demon even though it must’ve witness them attack their home.

Once he paused, Hyde said: “It’s time to talk.”

* * *

“Should we really leave Hyde like we did?” Mahiru asked. He readied his arrow as Kuro carried him on his back. “There’s no need to fight since the reason Licht attacked us is a misunderstanding. We also need more people if we’re going to face Touma since he’s so strong. I don’t know if I can summon a strong shield like yesterday.”

“Hyde can handle himself. That demon slayer appears strong but it’s obvious that he’s injured and can’t fight well. We should focus on Touma.” Kuro told him. He was more concerned by Touma’s earlier comment. Attacks fuelled by spiritual energy were ineffective against humans. Did Touma manipulate Licht to specifically target Mahiru? The thought made his stomach turn and he tightened his hold on Mahiru.

On his back, Mahiru released his arrow but it barely nicked him. He couldn’t aim well because the fur cloak billowed wildly in the air. He forced himself not to become frustrated and drew another arrow. Mahiru gathered his spiritual powers and aimed at Touma’s back. His arrow flew from his fingers and struck Touma.

His body didn’t fall to the ground like Mahiru expected it would. He didn’t seem to be affected by the arrow. Thick roots grew beneath Touma and lifted him into the air. Kuro skidded to a stop and used his claws to destroy one of the roots. The tendril felt like stone. He cursed when the root reformed and attacked him again. “I hate spiders.”

“Touma, how many lives do you have to ruin while you search for the shards?” Mahiru yelled. “You’re strong enough to take people’s shards without tricks and schemes but you choose to be needlessly cruel.”

“I only told the demons in the mountain that the slayer’s village would be lightly guarded today. The slayers often claim to be a strong group who can defeat any demon but, in the end, they’re all pitiful humans. Their pride and delusions are what killed them.” Touma brushed aside Mahiru’s words with his nonchalant tone. “Foolish humans are easy to manipulate.”

Something in the sky caught Touma’s attention and he looked up. Licht leapt off Kirara’s back and kicked his chest. His attack hurled him back to the ground and dirt rose into the air at the impact. He stood over his still body and glowered. “We are angels.”

Hyde had brought him to the battle a few moments early. The confession created a storm of rage within Licht. He didn’t know how he let himself be tricked by a demon. He hadn’t sensed a demonic presence when they spoke in the castle. As he glared down at Touma, understanding dawned on him. “You call my village pitiful but you’re to scared to be here and fight yourself.”

Licht stomped on his heart and the body dissolved into sand. A strange, wooden doll laid broken beneath his feet once the dust settled. Mahiru was confused until Licht explained, “A dirty trick. He created a demon doll of himself and sent it to fight you.”

“That would explain why he wasn’t as strong as the last time we faced him.” Hyde burned the remains of the doll so it couldn’t reform. Mahiru approaches Licht and smiled kindly at him.

“Thank you for your help, Licht. Can you show me the wound on your back?” Mahiru asked. Licht didn’t answer him because it was too painful to speak. He sank to the ground and Mahiru understood that he was accepting his help. He held out his hands to his back and summoned his spiritual energy to heal the wound. “Does it hurt?”

“The jewel shard repressed my pain. Take it out.” Licht unfastened his shirt and slid it off his shoulder. When Mahiru didn’t immediately take the shard, he looked over his shoulder to him. “If you’re afraid of hurting me, don’t. I don’t want the jewel in my body or else its power might corrupt me.”

“We wanted to visit your village to ask you about the jewel since it was created there.” Hyde said and Mahiru lightly hit his arm.

“Licht has been through a lot so we should give him time to recover before we ask him anything.” He chastised him. Mahiru took the jewel from his back and healed the wound. “Do you want to go back to your village where you can recover more?”

“My village…” Licht bit his lip when he thought of his family. Tears rose in his through but he stopped himself from crying. He didn’t want to break down in front of strangers. A warm haori fell over him and he looked up to see that Hyde was the one who gave him the jacket. He pulled the fabric over his face and he let his grief flow as tears.

Mahiru rubbed his back to comfort him. “I’m sorry that this happened to you, Licht. Is there anything we can do?”

“Help me avenge my village.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I feel terrible for Licht. He lost his family and village in one day. I know food won’t magically make everything better for him but I hope this meal helps. Thank you for helping me gather ingredients. I would’ve chased that chicken for hours if you weren’t there.” Mahiru said to Kuro as they walked back to the demon slayer villager.

They came to the village to learn more about the sacred jewel but Mahiru wanted to give Licht time to recover before they asked him anything. While they went to collect food, Hyde stayed behind to tend to Licht’s injuries. Mahiru cupped the jewel shards in his hands and bit his lip. “I never imagined such tiny things could destroy a village. Touma targeted the demon slayers because we refused to help him collect the shards.”

Kuro recalled the previous two times the faced the spider demon. A few worries crossed his mind but he didn’t know if he should voice them. He didn’t want to frighten Mahiru. At the same time, they needed to be prepared. “I think it’s more than that. Touma wanted Licht to fight you since your powers won’t harm a human. He mentioned a woman named Hanako as well.”

“Hanako was my mother’s name.” He told him. The hatred in Touma’s voice when he said made Mahiru wince. “I don’t know why he resents my mother. Well, the Hanako of this time. This is likely a similar situation with my uncle where they appear identical and have the same name. But, in the end, they’re different people. Toru said she died already and she didn’t have me— I mean, a child.”

“She was a priestess who protected the sacred jewel. I can imagine the reason he hates her is that he tried to take the jewel and she stopped him. Before I was pinned to the tree, many demons knew of the Shirota family.” Kuro reasoned. While his words were logical, Mahiru couldn’t help but think that there was more behind Touma’s anger.

“Whatever the reason, I doubt we can simply stop Touma by talking with him. We have to gather more shards than him or else defeating him will be impossible. Hopefully, Licht can tell us something that will help us gather the shards faster. He wants to fight Touma as well so we have a new member to our group now.” Mahiru tried to be positive. “I can make several different dishes out of these ingredients. Which do you think would cheer Licht up the most?”

“Everything you cook tastes good so it doesn’t matter what you make him.” Kuro said and the compliment made Mahiru blush. He was a chef and people often praised his food. Yet, it meant more when he heard it from Kuro.

They stopped in front of the house they left Licht to rest in. He lifted the paper drape for Mahiru and they walked inside. After a few steps, they found Hyde collapsed on the ground and Licht missing. Kuro instinctively dropped the food he carried and raced to his brother’s side. He knelt next to him and lightly shook his shoulders.

“Let me see him.” Mahiru checked his vitals. He only started to learn medicine and healing but Kuro trusted him to tend to his brother. “I don’t sense anything strange with his spiritual energy and he’s breathing fine. There’s a nasty bump on the back of his head though. Do you think a demon came and attacked him?”

“A regular demon wouldn’t be able to knock out my brother so easily. The house doesn’t smell different from when we left it so someone didn’t come while we were gone.” He said. Licht wasn’t in the hut and Kuro wondered what happened before they arrived. The best way to learn was to wake up Hyde and ask him. He lightly shook him again and said: “Time to wake up, Hyde.”

“I never thought I’ll ever find a deeper sleepier than you but it must run in your family.” Mahiru joked. His teasing caused a small chuckle to escape him before Kuro returned his focus on waking Hyde. He was worried for his brother but Mahiru’s presence kept him calm.

“Shit,” Hyde cursed as he opened his eyes. He started to sit up but Kuro stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He glanced around the room and he couldn’t see Licht. Finally, he looked back to Kuro and Mahiru who appeared confused. “I told you that it was a crazy idea to work with demon slayers. The moment he woke up, he tried to leave. Then he kicked me when I tried to stop him!”

“Licht wouldn’t leave so suddenly like that. He agreed to tell us about the jewel and he wants revenge for what happened to his village.” Mahiru glanced out the window to the ruined homes. As they returned to the village, Licht fell unconscious. He could only imagine what he thought when he woke and saw his home. An idea came to him and he stood. “I think I know where he went. I’ll go get him.”

“I’ll stay here with Hyde. I doubt he’ll want to talk with two demons after seeing what hundreds of them did to his village.” Kuro had the same thought as Mahiru and he agreed it was best if he talked with him alone. They nodded to each other before Mahiru left.

He wasn’t familiar with the layout of the village but he knew where Licht would want to go first. Mahiru walked to the east side of the village and found Licht sitting in front of the graves. They had buried the villagers after they found the village. He wished that they discovered the village sooner so they could’ve helped them.

Mahiru hesitated to approach Licht. He wanted to give his condolences but he didn’t know how he should phase it. When his mother died, he felt alone and words from strangers didn’t help him. He stepped forward and his footsteps made Licht turn around. Silence passed between them until the small cat nudged Licht’s leg.

“Thank you for giving my family a proper burial. You marked their grave as well. Our village is small but it must’ve been a lot of work for you to bury everyone.” Licht bowed his head slightly to Mahiru. He turned back to the graves and picked a flower. He twirled the flower between his fingers before he placed it on the grave. “Do you recall burying a woman with blond hair? Which grave is hers?”

“I believe she was buried on the far right.” Mahiru gestured to the grave. Licht walked to the mound and knelt in front of the dirt.

“She was my mother. My father went to Touma’s to help slay a demon plaguing their castle. We didn’t question that it was a trap. His body is still there likely. I want to bring his body home and bury him next to my mother. Angels fight together because… That’s how we survive.” He echoed the words his family lived by but the sight before him dulled the sentiment.

“We’ll do everything we can to help you.” Mahiru promised. He placed his hand on Licht’s shoulder and smiled warmly. “If there’s anything else you need, tell us. Kuro and Hyde are demons but they’re good people. Once your wounds have fully healed, we’ll go to the castle for your father and the other slayers. Are you well enough to walk back to the hut?”

“An arrow isn’t enough to stop an angel.” Licht brushed aside his concern. He stood but his legs were unsteady beneath him. When he fought them, he pushed his injured body further than he should’ve. The jewel shard suppressed his pain but he lost a lot of blood. He swayed on his feet until Kirara grew large enough for him to lean on it.

Licht climbed onto the nekomata’s back and scratched its ear. He whispered, “We’re the only ones left in the demon slayer village.”

* * *

“This was where the jewel was born?” Mahiru stood at the mouth of a cave and peered inside. His spiritual abilities weren’t refined but he could still sense the intense power within the cave. He moved closer to Kuro’s side and lightly gripped his sleeve. Kuro placed his hand over his and squeezed his fingers comfortingly. There was a faint glow within the darkness. “I think a shard is inside.”

“Our luck is finally turning around then. We can get answers and another shard of the jewel at the same time.” Hyde said and walked forward to enter the cave. He didn’t notice how Licht stopped Mahiru and Kuro from doing the same. An invisible barrier stopped him and sent currents of electricity through him. He fell backwards and groaned in pain.

“Are you okay, Hyde?” Mahiru and Kuro rushed to help him sit up. “What happened?”

“There’s a barrier in front of the gate.” Hyde turned his glare from the entrance to Licht. “You could’ve warned us first, Angel Cakes.”

“I’ve studied barriers but I don’t see the talismans often used to create them. If I can find them, I might be able to bend the barrier enough for us to pass.” Mahiru scanned the mouth of the cave for markings. He stood where Hyde did before he was stopped by the barrier. Hesitantly, he stretched out his hand to touch the barrier and purify it.

He passed over the line with ease. In shock, he turned back to the three and walked back to them. Kuro was confused but he walked over the line the as well. As they tried to make sense of the barrier, Licht watched them silently. Mahiru worried his lips and tried to remember the different barriers that existed. “Maybe this is a barrier that keeps demons out.”

“There isn’t a barrier at all.” Licht finally spoke. He stood on the line and stared into the darkness. “This isn’t a cave either. It’s a grave. The soul of a powerful priestess lingers inside and her grief keeps most out. You must be one with a pure heart and value life for her to allow you entry. It appears that only two of you are true angels.”

Licht stared pointedly at Hyde as he spoke. He pouted and argued, “But I made a vow to protect humans and I’ve kept it for over fifty years.”

“Hyde has his quirks but he’s a good person.” Kuro defended his brother yet his words didn’t seem to change his mind. He agreed to help them though he had to question how much Licht trusted them. “Maybe you’re wrong about the barrier. Is there another way we can enter the cave?”

“Grief and revenge eat at the heart and they taint even the most honourable intentions. I know an incarnation that will ease one’s pain. It should allow you to enter. Kneel, Shit Rat.” He ordered and pointed to the ground. Hyde muttered in irritation but he knelt on the ground. Licht stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Okay, let’s go.”

“I’m a proud oni but you’re treating me like your pet with these orders. I hope whatever’s in that cave is worth it.” He adjusted his grip on him as he stood since he was mindful of his wounds. Licht was slightly surprised by how lightly and carefully he carried him. He was strong yet there was a subtle control beneath that strength.

Licht took out a flute from his sleeve and lifted it to his lips. With practised hands, he played a tranquil song and the notes echoed through the cave. Hyde almost fell to his knees as the song washed over him. His heart squeezed but he managed to stay on his feet. Even after he stopped playing, the song lingered in the air. His breath brushed against his ear as he said, “You can enter now.”

Hyde walked forward but he braced himself for the thunder he thought he would feel again. He stepped over the line and let out the breath he was holding. He created a cluster of sparks in his palm to light the path before them. Mahiru and Kuro entered the cave as well and followed behind them. On Hyde’s back, Licht guided them through the cave.

“Hey, Lichtan, I have a question.” Hyde whispered so only Licht could hear him. “How did you know that grief and revenge was the reason I couldn’t enter the cave?”

“The priestess’s broken heart is what keeps people out so I played to quell her soul.” He explained. Hyde realized that his earlier words were referring to the priestess and not himself. Licht continued and said, “My father says that prolonged mourning is wrong but I don’t think it makes one impure. People sometimes lash out when hurt. I pity the priestess. She lost the person she loved.”

“So, you do have a heart.” His sarcastic tone earned him a swift kick from Licht. While Hyde winced, he didn’t drop him. He brought the light closer to them so he could see Licht’s expression. “I was saying something nice about you, Angel Cakes. Don’t be so harsh.”

Licht rolled his eyes and said, “Go into the tunnel to your right. We should reach the birthplace of the jewel soon. My village passed down the legend for generations but I’ve only seen the grave once. When I was eight and completed my training, they showed me her grave. She fought to purify demons and demon slayers continue to do the same.”

They saw a light ahead and Hyde let his thunder dwindle. Mahiru’s eyes widened by the amount of demon corpses in the cavern. As they approached, he realized that the bodies were cast in stone. There was a woman in the midst of the swarm with her arrow raised. “This is where the shard was created?”

“Yes.” Licht nodded. “The priestess’s name was Midoriko and she fought to protect humans from demons. This was the final battle she fought. In the fray, a demon killed her lover and she unleashed all of her spiritual energy in her grief. She and the demons were turned to stone but their powers were combined to become the sacred jewel.”

“That must be why it carries the power of both.” Mahiru lifted the shards in his hand and it felt heavier than before. “Yesterday, you said that you didn’t want the jewel to corrupt you.”

“The souls still fight within the jewel and their will can influence its bearer if they have a weak heart. Overtime, we realized the reverse was true as well. A pure hearted demon may use the jewel for good and purify it. But a evil human can corrupt it. My village tried to keep it safe but many lives were lost in the battle.” Loss was common in a demon slayer’s life but it still hurt.

Licht took a deep breath and continued. “The jewel passed through the hands of many people and demons. We were afraid that it would fall into the wrong hands so we gave it to the Shirota family to protect. After a few generations, the found a way to seal its power. I don’t know how the shards reappeared last month.”

Mahiru’s eyes dropped to the ground but only Kuro noticed the guilt that passed over his face. He wanted to comfort him but he didn’t know what he should do. Kuro lightly brushed his fingers over his hand. He didn’t look up but Mahiru weaved their fingers together and held on tight.

“You said that there’s a jewel shard here.” Hyde scanned the cave but he couldn’t find it.

“It’s in her arrow.” Mahiru stepped forward but he didn’t let go of Kuro’s hand. The jewel shattered but it was nearly impossible for one to fly across the land to embed itself into the arrow head. Since he came to the past, he learned that nothing was impossible. “The priestess keeps out people so Touma can’t come inside easily. This is the safest place to keep them.”

He stood on his toes and placed his pouch of jewels over the arrow. Then, he bowed respectfully. They weren’t able to learn a way to find the shards easier but he was glad Licht told him about its origin. It became more important that they keep Touma and others from using the jewel for power. “We should head back to the village. I can get dinner started and then we can talk about what we should do next.”

“Okay.” Kuro nodded and placed his jewel pouch next to Mahiru’s on the arrowhead. He returned to Mahiru’s side and they started to leave. Behind him, he heard a string snap and he instinctively pulled Mahiru protectively against his side. They were both shocked when an arrow struck the wall next to them. Their jewel shards dangled from the arrow.

For a moment, they merely stood in shock. He knew that the arrow wouldn’t have hit them from its path. Mahiru eased the arrow from the stone. He held the arrow in his hands and stared at the priestess. While he was confused, Licht stepped forward. “I think this means that Midoriko trusts you two with the jewel shards. You should take them with you.”

Kuro took the pouch and slipped the necklace over Mahiru’s neck.

* * *

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Kuro asked when he found Mahiru sitting on the roof. When he woke, he wasn’t asleep with the others and he went out to find him. He could smell him nearby so he thought he went on a walk. He jumped onto the rooftop and carefully moved beside him. Mahiru patted the spot next to him and he sat down. “I thought cats were the one who liked sitting in tall places.”

“No matter what time we’re in, the night sky hasn’t changed.” He said softly. Mahiru stared up at the stars and hugged his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry if I worried you. I wanted to come out here and think. After everything Licht told us, I need a moment to absorb everything. I haven’t felt overwhelmed like this since the night I came here.”

“Do you want to be alone?” He wanted to help him but he understood if he wanted to be alone. Kuro took off his robe and draped it over Mahiru’s shoulder. “It’s cold so you shouldn’t stay out too late. Be careful when you climb down. I’ll be inside so you can call me if you want to talk.”

“Can you stay?” He placed his hand on Kuro’s arm. He nodded and they shifted closer together. Mahiru rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. His familiar warmth was comforting. He wanted to speak with Kuro but he worried about troubling him or that the others would overhear them. “My mother sacrificed herself to seal the jewel but I brought it back to this time.”

“You couldn’t have known that the jewel was in your body. You were dragged through the well by that centipede too.” Kuro wrapped his arm around his shoulder and squeezed him gently. There were unanswered questions but he already knew the type of person Mahiru was. His heart was kind and rare to find in his time. He didn’t want Mahiru to blame himself. He was the kind of person who took on responsibilities out of a sense of duty.

“I’ll turn you into a human once we reform the jewel. But what should we do afterwards? We can try to seal it again but that spell took my mother’s… Priestess Hanako’s life. We can try to find someone to give it to someone but that’s dangerous. Even if they have a pure heart and won’t be corrupted by the jewel, their life will be endangered.”

“We can use the cave as a test to find a strong warrior with a pure heart. I don’t know how accurate her method is when she allowed me in but shocked my brother.”

“Your brother is a good person and so are you, Kuro.” Mahiru looked up at him. He didn’t know what was ahead of them but he wasn’t scared with Kuro’s support. With Hyde and Licht joining their adventure, fighting demons was easier as well. “Kuro, can we stay like this for a while?”

“As long as you need.”


	14. Chapter 14

“The castle was here. How can an entire building disappear?” Licht gawked at the deserted land before him. He took Mahiru and the others to Touma’s castle but it was gone. Despite his injuries, Licht insisted they ambush the castle once it was dark. He only took a few days to recover yet the castle had vanished in that time. Even if he the demon left to find another place to hide, the castle should’ve remained.

“Touma must’ve used a spell to trick you like how he made an illusion to make you think we attacked you. He thought ahead enough to hide the location of his castle.” Mahiru reasoned. He could see how frustrated Licht was. He wanted to recover the bodies of his fallen comrades. Licht slid down the crater where the castle once stood and walked to the center.

A part of Mahiru was relieved that they didn’t have to face Touma yet. He was powerful and he could also use illusions to manipulate people. There were four of them now but he wasn’t certain if they could defeat the spider demon. The first time they fought him, they were lucky his power saved him. He needed to train more before he could fully control his spiritual power and summon the shield at will.

“What should we do now?” Kuro asked Mahiru. He appeared uncertain and Kuro understood his feelings. He didn’t want to pressure him and placed his hand on his back. Mahiru relaxed as he rubbed small circles into his back. The gesture was small but the warmth was reassuring. No matter how anxious he felt, he knew everything would be okay with Kuro.

“Touma holds a lot of the shards and we have to take them back. I don’t think we’ll be able to find Touma’s castle easily. He doesn’t seem like the type who would accidentally leave clues to his location. We can draw him out with the shards.” Mahiru decided. “He wants to reform the jewel like we do. He will come for us and we can defeat him then.”

“That will give him more time to collect jewels and hurt people.” Licht argued. He stomped up the crater with a scowl. Mahiru knew that that he was merely impatient to find Touma and he wouldn’t hurt him. He also understood the dangers of not defeating him immediately. His next words punctuated his thoughts. “Look at what he did to my village in one day! Imagine what he could do to defenseless humans.”

“Troublesome.” Kuro groaned. He agreed with Mahiru’s plan but it was clear Licht was too stubborn to be persuaded. He looked up at the moon while the two debated what they should do. In the distance, he heard drums. “There’s a village nearby. I vote we find a room there and argue about this in the morning. Touma and the shards can wait.”

“My brother’s right.” Hyde said. “I don’t want to hear you two arguing all night.”

“It looks like we were outvoted, Licht. We can continue this discussion tomorrow. We’re a team now so I don’t want to fight.” Mahiru walked to his bike where he left it leaning against a tree. He sat on his back and then patted the rack behind him. “Sit here, Kuro. You can point to where the village is while I drive.”

Last night, Kuro comforted him and they talked until the hour grew late. Neither of them had much sleep and he must’ve been tired too. Kuro sat on the back of the bike and leaned against him. Mahiru looked over his shoulder to him. He had his eyes closed and he would’ve drifted off to sleep if Mahiru hadn’t said: “I need you to give me directions, Kuro.”

“Head to the west. Hyde also has sharp senses so you can ask him for directions. Drive slowly and be mindful of your precious cat back here. I don’t want to fall off.” Kuro could feel his warmth when he leaned against his back and he felt so comfortable that he could fall asleep. Mahiru had a lean body but his shoulders were stronger than he thought it would be.

“We might as well be walking if I have to bike slowly. Wrap your arms around me and you won’t need to worry about falling off. Let’s go, Hyde, Licht. It’s already late so we should hurry or else all the rooms will be taken.” He waited until Kuro hugged his waist before he peddled forward. Mahiru biked at a leisurely pace with Licht and Hyde walking behind him.

“I’ve only known you three for a few days now but I see none of you take this journey seriously. I joined you to help collect the shards and get revenge on Touma. I think it might’ve been better if I went after him alone.” He sighed. Since they had buried his family and they were able to enter the cave, he knew they were good people. Licht had reservations though. “The cat is actually sleeping.”

“If you’re jealous and you want to be carried too, I’ll give you a piggyback ride. You can also ride your Nekomata.” Hyde suggested. Licht clicked his tongue and whispered to the small cat demon on his shoulder. They couldn’t hear him but his order was clear when Kirara jumped onto Hyde’s shoulder and bit his ear. “Hey, get this thing off me!”

“Will you two stop? Don’t make me turn this bike around and force you two to camp out here until you get along.” Mahiru huffed. His words made them stop fighting but Kuro had to wonder for how long. “You two needs to learn how to get along if we’re going to fight together. I don’t have time to stop your fights every few hours.”

Licht often fought alongside other demon slayers and trust was an important part of their work. “Tell him to stop provoking me.”

“There’s a festival in the village we’re going to. You two can spend time together and learn to get along.” Kuro suggested. Mahiru’s warmth was comfortable and familiar and he could almost fall asleep but their argument kept him awake. He recalled how simple and tranquil their travels were before Hyde and Licht joined. He was happy to have his brother back though.

As they approached the village, Mahiru could hear cheers and laughter. The festival was more elaborate than he thought it would be. Most of the rural villages they visited were sparse. Lanterns lined the houses and there were stalls for games and goods. Mahiru wondered which holiday it was. Since he came to the feudal era, he lost count of the days.

“Two of us should find an inn while the other two buy supplies for the journey. Let’s meet here in an hour and then enjoy the festival.” Mahiru suggested and stopped his bike. He moved off the bike and lightly nudged Kuro to do the same.

“I can find us a room easily.” Hyde said. When Mahiru took out his coin purse to give him money for the inn, he held his hand up. He had a mischievous grin as he told them, “I know a nobleman in this city. He’s a little paranoid. If I suggest a spirit is lingering in his castle, he’ll let us stay the night to exercise it. I can get a hefty reward as well. You three go ahead and enjoy the festival.”

“I’m going with you, Demon.” They were shocked when Licht stepped forward and grabbed Hyde’s arm. He stopped and looked back to him in confusion. Licht’s frown didn’t change as he said: “I won’t let you lie to a human. We’re going to secure a room without any of your tricks. How often do you use your ruse of a monk like this?”

“It’s not a ruse since I was trained by a monk. Even a demon has spiritual energy they can use. I’m far stronger than other monks since I can use my demon abilities and attacks.” He said. Licht didn’t comment that he hadn’t answered his question or pressed him for more. He doubted he would tell him the truth if he did. He took his hand and dragged him into the village.

Kuro watched them leave and hoped they didn’t start fighting. He sat on the bike as Mahiru walked it through the festival. He scanned the stalls around them and his stomach growled lightly. The sound made Mahiru chuckle and he stopped in front of a food booth. He purchased a plate of takoyaki and held a stick out to Kuro. “Try these. They smell great.”

“Festivals are fun but they’re expensive. I don’t go to them often.” He leaned forward and took a bite. Mahiru blushed slightly when he realized that it appeared like he was feeding him. Despite how flustered the thought made him, he didn’t pull away. He smiled shyly and ate an octopus ball. “Festivals are more elaborate than I remember.”

“But the laughter is the same. It’s charming, isn’t it? In my time, I would help cater festivals like this so it’s nice to enjoy it for once. I almost feel like a teenager again. Then again, I never had to carry my friends on my bike.” Mahiru said and Kuro chuckled at his joke. “I think that stall is selling noodles. What does your brother like? We’ll get something for him too.”

“Cheese and ham.” Kuro told him and thought of the family they once were. “Hyde loves festivals like these. Lily and Hugh did too. It was hard to keep track of all six of them since they enjoyed different things. You can always count on World End being at a food stall though. He’s lucky that he can hide his demon traits easily.”

Mahiru was focused on Kuro so he didn’t notice the people staring at them until Kuro reminded him that he was a demon. He looked around him and found people regarding him with a mix of fear and distrust. He stopped his bike and lowered the bike stand. Kuro was confused when Mahiru took off his white sweater. “Do you want to trade jackets, Kuro?”

The warm smile he wore compelled Kuro to take off his jacket even though he didn’t fully understand his intention. Mahiru placed his sweater on his lap before he shrugged on his red cloak. After Kuro did the same, Mahiru reached up and pulled the hood over his ears. He grinned up at him and scratched his ear beneath the hood. He whispered, “No one can judge you now.”

“I’m used to their stares but… Thank you, Mahiru.” His kindness and compassion warmed Kuro’s heart. People had already seen his ears so he doubted the hood would trick them. He didn’t voice that thought and he pulled the sweater tighter around him instead. Mahiru’s subtle and simple scent clung to the fabric. “Your cloak covers my ears but I might get stares from how strange your clothes are.”

“It’s called a sweater. I don’t think it looks strange on you. If we were in my time and I saw you at a festival, I would give you a complimentary takoyaki.” Mahiru said and fed him another one. He pushed the bike forward and they enjoyed the festival together.

* * *

“I bought two rooms for us, Shit Rat. Let’s go back to the entrance and wait for Mahiru.” Licht said as he stepped out of the inn. He ordered Hyde to wait outside because he worried the residents would be frightened by the demon. Hyde could disguise himself as human but someone with spiritual powers could sense his demonic presence.

When he walked outside, he couldn’t see Hyde immediately. Licht’s first thought was that he went to trick the lord like he initially planned. He clicked his tongue and marched forward to stop him. At least he wasn’t attacking the festival like other demons would. He fought many demons and some were as intelligent as Hyde. Yet, he was one of the few who had compassion for humans and protected others.

He didn’t walk far from the inn before he found Hyde. Licht was a little shocked to see him surrounded by laughing children. For a moment, he watched him play a goldfish game. A boy pointed to a fish and Hyde expertly scooped it into a bowl. All of the children had a fish and Licht realized that he had caught them for the children.

“That one next!” Another child asked and Hyde nodded with a small chuckle. He was certain he would spend all of his money on one game if he didn’t stop soon but he handed the stall owner another coin. In the water’s reflection, he saw Licht. He looked up to him with the expectation that he would be angry he didn’t wait like he was told.

Hyde scooped the fish into the bowl and handed it to the child. “Here you go, Kid. I have to go. You all should run back to your mothers before they start to worry.”

He waited until the children were gone before he faced Licht. Hyde expected him to kick him so his next words surprised him. “You’re good with kids but you need to be careful or else they’ll discover that you are a demon. You were using your powers to cheat in the game.”

“Most of these games are rigged so I’m just evening the odds. The stall owner gets money and the kids gets a fish so everyone is happy in the end.” Hyde countered. He was a little impressed that Licht could tell that he used his powers to manipulate the game. Licht was sharper than he thought he would be. He had controlled the water to keep the fish from swimming away.

“We have a place to stay so let’s go. Kirara is hungry.” Licht said and rubbed his finger over the tiny nekomata’s forehead. He had a soft smile as he regarded the cat.

“I’m surprised you have such a dangerous demon as a pet.” The thought had crossed Hyde’s mind several times since they met.

“Kirara isn’t a demon. She’s an angel.” Licht corrected him and his answer made Hyde pause. “I don’t hate demons aside for Touma since he killed my family. As a demon slayer, it’s my job to protect humans from the more savage demons.”

“You’re a strange angel.” He believed he knew the type of person Licht was but he was different than he first assumed. The same thought crossed Licht’s mind about Hyde.

* * *

“I think it’s time to meet up with Hyde and Licht. I hope I can leave my bike in our room. It’s tiring to push this everywhere, especially in such a crowded place.” Mahiru said. They walked side by side through the crowded street. Kuro didn’t want to make him push through the sea of people. “After we eat, do you want to come back and enjoy the festival more? We only visited the food stalls so far. I would like to play a few games and win a prize.”

“We passed an archery game and you can easily win that now.” He said and the compliment made Mahiru blush. Kuro glanced down at his face. He thought the rosy hue on his cheeks was from the lantern around them. Mahiru was a little disappointed they couldn’t stay longer but he didn’t know why. He liked Hyde and Licht yet spending time alone with Kuro felt different.

Mahiru’s body stilled when he sensed something familiar. A jewel shard was nearby. At first, he didn’t notice it because he thought the shard he sensed was Hyde’s. He realized the jewel felt slightly different though. He looked around the festival stalls but he couldn’t see its faint glow with so many people crowding them. The festival was peaceful so a violent demon didn’t have it.

“Is something wrong, Mahiru?” Kuro saw a concerned expression pass over his face. He quickly smiled to reassure him. Mahiru didn’t want to worry him when there wasn’t any immediate danger. He hoped he could find the shard by himself without causing a scene. It was possible that a human found the jewel and they didn’t know what it was.

“I saw something that caught my eyes.” Mahiru gestured in the direction he sensed the jewel. He hated to lie to Kuro and he couldn’t meet his red eyes.

“If it’s a prize or something, we can try to win it quickly. I’m sure Hyde and Licht won’t mind that we’re a little late. They managed to not kill each other this long so a few more minutes will be okay. I hope.” He said. Kuro thought his expression was strange but he trusted that Mahiru would tell him if it was something important.

Mahiru nodded and he followed the faint power of the shard. His eyes fell onto a cat mask hanging on a prize wall. Decorating the mask’s forehead was a sacred jewel shard. He was relieved that a demon didn’t have it and he could recover the shard easily. Mahiru asked the woman standing behind the counter: “Excuse me, I would like to play. How many pots do I need to knock down to win that mask?”

After she answered him, Mahiru handed her a few gold coins. He stood behind the line with a ball in his hands. His gaze drift to the mask and he thought the jewel appeared strange. The colour of the shard was a dull purple compared to its usual pink hue. He reasoned that the festival’s lights made the colour appear different. He turned back to the pyramids of pots and tossed the ball.

Mahiru only managed to knock down two of the five pots he needed to win. His second throw missed as well. He looked down at his last ball and sighed, “Why couldn’t this be an archery game? I was never good at baseball.”

“I don’t know what baseball is but I can try.” Kuro offered. Usually, he wouldn’t bother with the games at festivals since he wasn’t competitive and he thought they were a waste of money. But he could see that Mahiru wanted the mask and the determination in his brown eyes pulled at him. He handed him and ball and Kuro stood on the line. He threw the ball and easily broke the pots with his strength.

“You did it, Kuro! That was wonderful. Thank you for winning it for me.” Mahiru clapped and beamed up at him with a smile. His honest glee made him smile as well. The woman handed the mask to Mahiru and he thanked her. He held it in his hand and stared at the jewel shard.

Kuro stood next to him and asked, “Aren’t you going to try it on?”

“I can be a cat like you.” Mahiru joked and slipped the mask over his face. “How do I look?”

He didn’t know how to answer him. While Mahiru said he wanted the mask, Kuro preferred to see him without it. Between his doe eyes and soft smile, he had a beautiful face. His kind personality only highlighted those traits. He realized his thoughts had wandered and he shook his head.

Mahiru walked to his bike and Kuro assumed he intended to go back to the entrance to meet with Hyde and Licht. He was confused when he took out his bow and arrows. His movements were slow and precise as he aimed the arrow. The snap of Mahiru’s bow pushed Kuro out of his confusion and he barely managed to dodge his arrow.

His attack caused a panic and people began to scream. Mahiru didn’t regard the chaos caused by his arrow and nocked another one. Kuro didn’t understand why he would suddenly attack him and his mind raced with questions. “Mahiru?”

He didn’t answer him and released another arrow. Kuro swore beneath his breath and evaded the arrow. He also pushed a boy out of the arrow’s path. He didn’t know what overcame Mahiru but Kuro was certain he would feel terrible if someone was hurt by his arrow. His instincts screamed for him to run to Mahiru but he would be hit by his arrow.

“Mahiru, whatever’s controlling you, fight it!” He pleaded. Since Mahiru had a strong heart, he hoped he could resist the force controlling him. The only thing Kuro could do was dodge and keep the humans from being hurt. He searched the crowd for the scent of a demon who could be manipulating Mahiru. He heard Hyde call his name and Kuro looked towards his brother. A moment later, the sound of Mahiru’s arrow overwhelmed him. He turned around sharply but he knew he couldn’t dodge the attack.

“Sit, Kuro!”

He was dragged to the ground and the arrow flew over his head. The command had saved him from the arrow. Kuro sat up and looked back to Mahiru. He saw his body trembled. “Run, Kuro. I don’t want to hurt you but I can’t control my body anymore. When I put on the mask, I heard this terrible voice telling me to take your shards. Please, just run away from me!”

“I’m not going to leave you, Mahiru. I’ll save you.” He stood and faced him. The pain in his voice tore at his heart and he had to help him. Mahiru said the mask was controlling him so he needed to remove it. Kuro didn’t know if he would be faster than his arrows though. “Hyde, you’re a monk. Do you know about cursed items and how to purify them?”

“I’ve dealt with a few. Whatever is controlling him won’t let us take the mask easily. Even if we stop him, we can’t simply pull it off. I have to purify it.” Hyde said. He took out a few spell tags from his sleeve. “Licht, you and my brother distract him so I can get close enough to the mask and purify it. I don’t want to hurt him but this is the best way.”

“No, don’t harm Mahiru!” Kuro stopped him when he started to chant a spell. He trusted that Hyde wouldn’t injure Mahiru badly but he refused to hurt him. An arrow came between them and his attention turned to him. From how his body shook, he knew Mahiru was doing his best to resist the mask. They didn’t know how much longer he could do so though.

“Why are you two arguing in the middle of a fight? Until either of you can think of a way to remove the mask, focus on protecting the humans.” Licht yelled over them. Since Mahiru had a ranged weapon, it was difficult to close the space between them and stop him. They outnumbered him but no one wanted to fight him. “We can’t wait for him to run out of arrows.”

“I can use my wind tunnel to suck in his arrows. That should stop him for a while.” Hyde loosened the beads from his hand. The crowd had already fled from the festival so he didn’t need to worry that a human would be caught in his wind tunnel. “I’ll close the wind tunnel before Mahiru can be hurt.”

Kuro nodded reluctantly and stepped back. Once they were behind him, Hyde released the seal on his wind tunnel and the vortex pulled Mahiru forward. The arrow slipped from his bow but he kept his footing. Mahiru took another arrow from his quiver yet he didn’t nock it to shot them. He stabbed the arrow into the ground and created a barrier around himself.

“You found a strong mate, Nii-san. I thought you said he was still learning to control his powers.” Hyde said warily. The mask controlled Mahiru and likely drew out the power locked inside him. He bit his lower lip and closed the wind tunnel. “That plan failed. I don’t like our previous plan of dodging his arrows. Even if he uses all of his arrows, he can use his spiritual powers.”

“Kuro,” They turned back to Mahiru when he called his name. “I don’t want to hurt you so please let Hyde perform the exorcism.”

His body moved despite his best efforts to stop himself. Mahiru set his arrow and pulled back the string of his bow. A soft glow surrounded his arrow. His eyes met with Kuro’s and he summoned enough strength to lift his arms so he would shoot his arrow into the sky. The force of the attack knocked him back and broke the barrier around him.

Kuro raced forward and embraced Mahiru so they fell to the ground together. He wasn’t hurt since he placed his hand on the back of his head. His bow slipped out of his hands and he could barely move in his strong arms. Mahiru was relieved to feel his warmth around him. “How can you ask me to run away when you’re in danger?”

 _I won’t be able to forgive myself if you were hurt._ Mahiru didn’t voice the thought because the mask stopped him. While he asked Kuro to help him collect the shards, he never imagined it would be so dangerous. They were able to persevere through everything by protecting each other. Memories of their time together filled his mind and he closed his eyes. _I want to protect you because I love you, Kuro._

A light enveloped them and Mahiru heard a small crack. The mask split in two and fell off his face. Kuro cupped his cheeks and looked into his brown eyes. They stared at each other for a moment and then Mahiru hugged him. He stroked his brown hair in return and whispered: “Thank goodness, Mahiru.”

“Where did you two find this mask?” Licht’s words came between them and they pulled away from each other. He didn’t notice how tense Mahiru and Kuro were since he was focused on the mask. He turned the broken pieces in his hands to examine it. “There’s a jewel shard on the mask. It must’ve made the curse more powerful. I didn’t notice the shard before because it was tainted.”

“The jewel has been purified. If only you did that sooner, Mahiru.” Hyde used his sword to break the mask further until he could remove the jewel. “For someone to manipulate the souls in the sacred jewel, they must be a powerful person.”

Mahiru stared at the shard that had returned to its previous pink hue. “I didn’t recognize the voice who made the curse. They ordered me to take Kuro’s jewel though. Do you think the person could be working with Touma?”

“We can worry about that later. How do you feel, Mahiru?” Kuro asked in a worried voice. “Let’s go back to the inn to rest.”

“I don’t know if they’ll let us in after the mess I made.” He joked but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Mahiru glanced at the festival around them and bit his lip. He felt Kuro’s warm hands around his and he felt less nervous. He was glad that he didn’t leave him.

* * *

“Kuro, are you awake?” Mahiru leaned over his sleeping bag and lightly shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes and sat with a small groan. They had decided to camp in the forest. It was dark but he came awake when he saw the conflicted expression Mahiru had. “Are your wounds bothering you, Kuro?”

“I wasn’t hit by your arrows and that light you used to purify the shard didn’t hurt me.” He told him. Kuro looked into his eyes and saw that there was something more he wanted to say. “Is it about the jewel shard? You can sense them so you must’ve known that the mask had a shard.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it.” He apologized.

Kuro wasn’t upset like he thought he would be. He gently tilted Mahiru’s face back to him and said, “I can guess why you didn’t. You wanted to deal with it on your own but that’s troublesome. Rely on me.”

“Okay. I was just afraid I was relying on you too much and becoming a burden. I want us to be equal partners on this adventure.”


	15. Chapter 15

“We weren’t able to kill my brother.” Tsubaki picked up the remains of the cat mask. He visited the festival on a whim and discovered that his brother was there as well. In their last encounter, Tsubaki lost his right arm. He was lefthanded so he could still fight with only one arm. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be enough to kill his brother. Kuro was the strongest of their eight siblings. “I thought the fight would be interesting at least but it ended too soon.”

He created a plan to turn Mahiru against Kuro but he never expected that the human would be powerful enough to break the curse. Since he created the trap quickly after he saw his brother, it was unlikely to succeed. Anger raged in him and he wanted to fight Kuro again. He needed his brother to understand how it felt to be betrayed and lose someone he loved.

A malicious presence behind him caught Tsubaki’s attention. He pulled his sword from its scabbard and he turned to face the demon. The man didn’t move nor did he react to his raised blade. He wore a spider mask so he couldn’t see his face but Tsubaki could already predict his next words. “My name is Touma. I believe we can help each other.”

“Another man who wishes to take my jewel shard. I know your kind well. People like you are predictable and uninteresting.” Tsubaki took a jewel shard from his sleeve and flicked it to Touma. “Keep it. I have no need for the shard since it failed to help me get revenge. You have made many promises to demons for their help. I’m not easy to trick like them. You will turn on me when you have all of the shards.”

“I am not here for your help collecting the shards but a reason you must understand. You wish to have revenge against your brother for murdering your father. I have someone I despise as well. I can give you the power to wield the tessaiga and slay your brother.” Touma held up the jewel shard. “There is only one thing I want in exchange. Kill the man named Shirota who travels with your brother.”

* * *

“The farmer told me that there are rumours of a strong demon who has been raiding the countryside with the power of a shard. The demon could be working with Touma since it often rambles on and on about the shards whenever he attacks.” Mahiru said when he returned to their group. He noticed the wary expressions the farmers had as they passed and went to speak with them.

“Let’s capture that demon and demand he tells us where that damn spider is hiding.” Licht decided and he started to march down the road. Evidence of the demon’s attack littered the farm land and he thought of the different demons who could dig up the land. “The demon didn’t find what he wanted here so he likely moved on already. If we hurry, we can catch up with him soon.”

“Actually, I already offered our help to the farmers. The demon ruined their crops and they need help restoring the land. With a few extra hands and two people with the strength of a demon, they can finish quicker.” Mahiru said. Before Licht could argue, he quickly added: “The demon has attacked them every night for the past three days and it’s likely he’ll return again. Thinking simply, it’s better to let him come to us rather than chasing him. The farmers were also kind enough to offer us a place to stay and food.”

“Farm work sounds troublesome but it could be better than wondering through the woods. We can have a real bed too.” He gave in far quicker than Hyde expected him to. Kuro knew the main reason Mahiru offered their help to the farmers was his generous heart. He had seen his kindness throughout their travels and Kuro wanted to support Mahiru. “I can be a scarecrow and scare away the demons.”

“I don’t think that’s a job nor will it be helpful to the farmers, Kuro. You just want to be able to stand around and be lazy. Don’t worry, I’ll find something you can do that won’t be too ‘troublesome’.” Mahiru chuckled. When their journey started, his lazy nature irritated him but he grew to love him. He took his hand and pulled towards the farm. He glanced to Hyde and Licht. “You two should help as well.”

Mahiru walked to the farmers again and discussed the work they needed help with. He helped organize everyone into the roles they were best suited to. Kuro admired how he was easily able to connect with others and work with them. He fell into the leadership role naturally and helped people. “Hyde, Kuro, can you two help clear the debris? Licht, please work with the farmhand to create defenses so demons can’t easily attack again? I know plants and herbs so I will help replant everything and pull weeds.”

They nodded and then went to help the farmers. Kuro picked up a large tree trunk and placed it on his shoulder to carry it away. Mahiru knelt next to him and examined the plants that were crushed beneath it. He hoped he could salvage as many of the plants as possible. “Do you want me to help pick weeds once I finish this? You’ll have to teach me the difference between weeds and leaves though.”

“That would be great. Thank you, Kuro. I’m not strong or a skilled fighter like you three but I can still support you with things like this.” He said and smiled up at Kuro. He thought Mahiru was stronger and braver than he was. Kuro had seen how he became more skilled with archery and his powers with practise. “Licht can use the wood from that log to make traps.”

“We’re an odd group, aren’t we?” Kuro glanced around the farm. “A priest, a half demon, a demon disguised as a monk and a demon slayer. My brother and that man fight but you seemed to have pulled them in line. You’re something special.”

“Do you think so?” Mahiru blushed. At the festival, he realized he loved Kuro and he didn’t want to lose him. He didn’t know if he should confess to him though. They travelled together and became closer but Kuro likely thought of him as only a friend. He couldn’t make things awkward with his feelings when they were already in a stressful situation.

Mahiru turned away from him and focused on the herbs again.

* * *

“Do you think the demon will come soon? We’ve been waiting for hours. Maybe the farmers lied to us to trick us into working the fields.” Hyde clicked his tongue. He sat on the tree and watched the road for the demon. The shadows shifted and his eyes narrowed at the movement. He felt the wood tremble beneath him slightly when Licht landed on the barricade next to him. “Do you see that?”

“From the outline of the demon, it’s an onikuma. Bear demons descend from the mountain sometimes but that’s to steal horses, not vegetables. It wouldn’t attack a simple farm like this.” Licht knew a lot about demons and their habits. “Something doesn’t seem right about this. Use that nose of yours and tell me if it’s alone, Shit Rat.”

“My nose is good but not that much. It’s nice that you have such confidence in me though. I can use my powers to sense people’s energy though. There’s two and… Get back on the other side of the barricade and tell my brother that we have company.” The way his voice became stiff caught Licht’s attention. Before he could ask him more, Hyde jumped off the barricade.

He faced the onikuma and drew his fencing saber. The ground trembled slightly as the demon approached him yet he barely regarded it. Hyde looked over the demon until he saw a man on its shoulder. “The last time we saw each other, you left to find Nii-san’s sword. Do you still want to take it, Tsubaki?”

“Did you get that sword while you were travelling overseas? It’s interesting. After I take back father’s sword, I think I will take yours as well.” Tsubaki jumped to the ground. He pulled his sword form his sheath and smiled without a hint of warmth. “Before, you said you could never forgive our brother for killing father. But here I find you.”

“A lot of things have changed since then. I’m still angry at our brother but now I want answers more than revenge. I can’t ask him anything if you kill him.” Hyde said. The last time they fought, they were equally skilled. He didn’t want a battle to draw out between them because the humans beyond the barricade might be hurt.

“I have another weapon aside from my sword. I don’t want to use my wind tunnel on you but I made a vow to protect humans. My wind tunnel will draw in everything in its path, including your demon friend and your sword.” Hyde warned. Their family had drifted apart but he still cared for his siblings. He knew that Tsubaki couldn’t be reasoned with easily and he needed to stop him.

He unwrapped the enchanted beads from his hand and raised his hand towards his brother. A powerful wind circled them until the force focused on his hand and dragged in everything before him. Tsubaki was slowly pulled forward but he didn’t seem to be surprised nor scared. He took out a decorative ball from his sleeve. “A new friend gave me several gifts. This will be useful against you.”

Tsubaki tossed the ball into the air and large bees flew out of it. They flew into his wind tunnel and their stingers nicked the edge of the hole. Hyde winced and started to close his wind tunnel before the injury could grow. If he used the attack too often or if it was damaged, the wind tunnel could grow large enough to engulf him. Suddenly, his body became cold and limp. He fell to his knees and he caught himself on the ground. His palm scraped against the dirt.

Tsubaki stood over him. “Touma told me about your wind tunnel and its weaknesses.”

“Stop!” Before Tsubaki could stab him, Kuro stopped him. He came between them and swung his claws at his brother. Kuro was pulled off his feet by the power of the wind tunnel. He couldn’t fight well within the tornado he created. He cursed when the wind slipped the tessaiga from its sheath. The sword fell and became embedded in the dirt. He reminded himself that Tsubaki couldn’t wield the sword and focused on the fight. The seal on the sword only allowed someone with human blood to lift it.

Licht and Mahiru ran after him. He was shocked to see Tsubaki and remembered the large demon he could transform into. They needed to defeat him or else he would harm the farmers. He saw Hyde laying on the ground and gasped. “Hyde doesn’t have control of his wind tunnel. We need to help him but be careful not to be sucked in too. Wait, Licht, I said be careful!”

He ignored Mahiru’s warning and ran forward. Licht ran to Hyde and he managed to keep himself from being sucked into his wind tunnel. He jumped onto his back so the wind couldn’t reach him. He leaned over him and took the loose string of beads. After he wrapped the beads around his hand and sealed the wind tunnel, Licht slumped onto the ground next to him.

“I thought you had better control over your hand.” He said. Licht noticed how slow and laboured his breathing was. He took his hand and found the skin around the wind tunnel was purple. “Shit. This looks like the effect of venom. It makes your body numb.”

“I have some medicine in my bag. Licht, you should stay here and protect Hyde. Kuro, I’ll be back soon.” He called to him before he ran back to the farm house.

“Your human left before things could become interesting. My new friend gave me a new arm in exchange for the priest’s life. You might know my friend. His name is Touma. He said attacking this farm would draw you out.” The name sent a shiver through Kuro. He needed to defeat Tsubaki before Mahiru returned or else he would target him. Kuro dashed forward to fight him and keep him from following Mahiru.

But then, Tsubaki gripped the hilt of the tessaiga. Kuro expected the seal to reject him and burn him. His eyes widened when he freed the sword from the ground. A cold grin spread across his face as he raised the sword towards Kuro. Blood coated the blade as he said: “I won’t kill you. You will suffer more if I make you watch your mate die.”

“Don’t you dare touch Mahiru.” Kuro didn’t understand how his brother was able to hold the sword. He could sense the seal’s power so he knew that he hadn’t broken the spell. He didn’t linger on the question for long and leapt forward to fight Tsubaki. Now that he had the tessaiga, he was stronger and it would be difficult to stop him. “Take Hyde and run, Licht! Tell Mahiru not to come here either!”

“Don’t stop my fun, Brother.” He said. Kuro blocked Tsubaki’s next swing with his sheath and redirected the attack away from him. The blood he used to coat the tessaiga became solid and shot out towards him. He managed to dodge the thin blade but it nicked his arm slightly. He gripped the sword’s hilt and tried to wrestle it from his hand.

Tsubaki swung the sword down and cut into his shoulder. He ignored the pain and tightened his told on the tessaiga. Kuro pictured Mahiru’s smile in his mind and drew strength from the image. He refused to allow Tsubaki to hurt him. He raised the sword above their heads with the hopes that he could get enough leverage to take it from Tsubaki.

A bell rang above them and they both looked up to see an arrow strike the large blade. After the tessaiga glowed briefly, it returned to a thin sword. The arrow fell to the ground and Kuro recognized the spiritual energy ebbed in it. They looked to the barricade where Mahiru stood with his bow raised. He purified the sword and reversed its transformation.

“There’s a jewel shard in his right arm. The spiritual energy around the arm is different from the rest of his body as well. It’s human.” Mahiru yelled as he nocked another arrow. They were far away so he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to strike the jewel shard. Even if he couldn’t hit the shard, he could purify the arm and stop him from using the tessaiga again.

While he distracted, Kuro dug his claws into Tsubaki’s arm and roughly cut through it. Now that he knew the arm wasn’t truly a part of him, he didn’t have to worry about hurting him. He took the sword back but Tsubaki had changed his focus to Mahiru. He bared his own claws and ran to him. Kuro’s heart sank when he saw Mahiru trip as he tried to run.

Kuro ran to stop him and placed his body between them. He heard Mahiru’s sharp gasp behind him before he felt the pain. He looked down to where Tsubaki had stabbed him through the stomach. Mahiru caught him as he fell backwards. He lowered him to the ground and immediately started to heal him. “Please, Kuro, stay with me. Don’t worry, I’ll heal you.”

Tsubaki loomed over them and Mahiru’s body tensed. He wanted to continue healing Kuro but he also needed to place a shield around them. Kuro was unconscious but he continued to hold the tessaiga. Ashes flew from the blade and attacked Tsubaki before he could attack them further. He clicked his tongue and said, “The sword attacked of its own accord. The tessaiga must not like me. If that’s so, I have to go but I’ll return for the sword.”

Mahiru didn’t watch him leave and kept his attention on Kuro’s wound. He placed his hand over his stomach and let his spiritual energy flow into him. “Why would you do something like that, Kuro? I could’ve ran away. You didn’t need to get yourself hurt like this.”

 _I had to protect the man I love_. Kuro thought to himself before his vision faded.

* * *

“Thank goodness, you’re awake, Kuro!” The first thing he saw when he woke was Mahiru’s brown eyes. There were small tears clinging to his lashes and Kuro wanted to reach up to wipe them away. His body felt too heavy to move and he let out a small groan. Mahiru placed his hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving. “Don’t push yourself.”

His warm hand moved from his shoulder to cup his cheek. Kuro could feel his spiritual energy flow into him and his body felt lighter. He glanced around them and found that he was laying on Mahiru’s lap. Memories of the previous night came back to him and he stiffened. “Where’s Tsubaki? Were you hurt after I lost consciousness?”

“No, you protected me. Tsubaki also ran away after you took back the tessaiga so we weren’t hurt.” He reassured him a soothing voice. Kuro glanced around them and he realized that they were flying through the sky. The sunrise shined behind Mahiru and its glow framed him like a halo. Kuro reached up to him and Mahiru took his hand. “I was so worried about you, Kuro.”

“Have you been healing me this entire time?” He noticed how pale his face was. Kuro thought back to how Tsubaki almost used his sword to hurt Mahiru and guilt clutched at his heart. His past put him in danger. He vowed to protect him when they started their journey and he almost broke that promise. “I’m fine now so you can stop. You’ll hurt yourself if you use your spiritual powers too much.”

“I’m fine. I was more worried about your injuries. Hyde contacted a friend who can fly and he’s taking us to a village where we can treat your wounds better. You might not believe this but Hyde’s friend is a giant whale who can fly.” Mahiru leaned down and whispered into Kuro’s ear. “I told him to take us to my uncle’s village so I can get more bandages from my time as well.”

Kuro fell silent and closed his eyes. At first, Mahiru was worried that he lost consciousness again but Kuro kept a reassuring grip on his hand. He didn’t open his eyes as he said, “When we reach the village, can I go back through the well with you? I’m strong enough to climb out of the well if it means I can have a bowl of ramen.”

“Oh, Kuro, you’re hopeless.” Mahiru shook his head but there was a smile on his lips. _And I’m hopelessly in love with you, Kuro._

He had exhausted his spiritual energy but Mahiru continued to stroke his light hair. There was so much he wanted to say to Kuro but he thought it was best to let him rest. Mahiru looked forward at the treetops and the thousand years old tree that stood over them. They neared the village and the tension in his body loosened slightly. They were safe.

Once they reached the edge of the forest, the whale demon descended from the ground. Licht slid off its back and he walked to Mahiru to help him lower Kuro to the ground. Tsubaki focused his anger on his brothers so he wasn’t as injured as they were. After he helped Mahiru, he went to Hyde who was still laying on the whale’s back.

“I can get off by myself.” Hyde shook his head when Licht reached out his hand to him.

“Don’t be so stubborn, Demon.” Licht rolled his eyes and took his hand before he could pull away. The antidote purged the poison from his body but he hadn’t recovered his strength enough to resist. Then he felt how warm his body was and he let go of his pride.

“My uncle’s home is the simple hut next to the village’s entrance. He will help you two if you take him there and tell him that I sent you. I’m going to take Kuro to another hut.” Mahiru told them. He was glad that Licht didn’t question him as he took Kuro into the forest. While he trusted the two, he needed to keep the well a secret.

Kuro didn’t say a word as they walked through the forest. The sound of birds and the morning sun created a peaceful atmosphere. Mahiru wanted to enjoy the tranquil moment with Kuro but he couldn’t help but think of his injuries. With that thought, he wrapped his arm around his waist and walked a little quicker. “Tell me to slow down if I’m going too fast for you.”

“This pace is okay.” He said. He couldn’t meet Mahiru’s eyes because he was afraid that he might lose his resolve if he looked at him. Kuro stood straighter and placed his hand over Mahiru’s. They reached the well and Mahiru let him go to remove the cover. He waved his hand over the well and the spell tags faded to ashes. “You’ve gotten better at controlling spiritual energy.”

“I still have a long way to go.” Mahiru sighed.

They stepped onto the edge and jumped into the well. As they travelled across time, Kuro held onto his hand. He felt as if they floated in the ocean of colours until the world returned. They landed on the dirt and Mahiru looked up at the opening of the well. Instead of the blue sky, the ceiling of the shrine was above them so he knew he was home.

Kuro lifted Mahiru into his arms and jumped out of the well. They landed on the edge of the wood and he set Mahiru down on the ground. Mahiru turned to face him and he worriedly looked over his injuries. “I know you’re a demon but you shouldn’t strain yourself by moving so much, Kuro. I could’ve climbed up by myself and gotten you a ladder. Did your wounds open?”

“I’ve made a decision.” Kuro said instead of answering him. “Every fight we find ourselves in gets more dangerous. Touma is targeting you and he’s one of the most dangerous demons I’ve met.”

“He is strong but that’s all the more reason we need to defeat him. I’m not afraid of him as long as we’re together. Are you scared of Touma? Please, don’t be. You’ve given me so much strength and made me braver. We can do anything if we’re together.” Light filtered into the shrine and Mahiru could see emotions wash over Kuro’s face.

He gasped when Kuro suddenly gathered him into his embrace. He held him so close that there was barely room to breathe between them. Mahiru held his breath as he tilted his head back to look up at him. Before he could see his expression, Kuro buried his face into his neck. “The only thing I’m afraid of is losing you, Mahiru. When Tsubaki attacked you, I…”

He trailed off because he didn’t want to picture the scene again. Kuro ran his hand up his back until he could lightly thread his fingers in his brown hair. “Do you remember the first time Tsubaki attacked us? I protected you then because I cared for you but so much has changed. Yesterday, I also wanted to protect you but I couldn’t.”

“That’s not true, Kuro. I’m right here.” He whispered back to him. The pain in Kuro’s voice pulled at his heart. He wanted to hold him and comfort him. Mahiru’s hand rubbed his back and he thought how strong he was.

“There were many times I thought it would be better for you to stay in your time. You’re safe here.” His arms loosened around him. Mahiru was shocked when he felt his lips against his forehead. Kuro’s lips moved over his skin until he whispered into his ear. “This is the best way I can keep you safe, Mahiru. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Mahiru’s shock turned to confusion when Kuro pulled away from him. In his daze, he couldn’t react quickly enough to stop Kuro from jumping back into the wall. He leaned over the side but he couldn’t see him. He knew that he returned to the feudal era and Mahiru jumped into the well to follow him. The ground came much faster than he expected.

Mahiru looked up and found that the ceiling above him hadn’t changed. “Why am I still in my time?”

He climbed back up the well and tried again. Yet, everything was the same. Mahiru didn’t understand why he didn’t travel back in time when he could do it easily before. He thought back to his uncle’s explanation of how the jewel’s power allowed him to use the well. He touched his neck and his heat sank when he couldn’t find his jewel pouch. Kuro must’ve taken his jewel shards when he kissed his forehead.

His earlier words echoed in his mind. _You’re safe here._


	16. Chapter 16

Kuro walked through the forest alone. He glanced over his shoulder to the ancient well that connected his era to Mahiru’s. His heart tightened until he forced himself to ignore the feeling. He pulled his gaze away from the well but the image of Mahiru’s smile lingered in his mind. He looked down at the jewel pouch he took from him. Without the jewels, he couldn’t travel through time.

He was distracted and he almost didn’t notice someone approaching him. Kuro’s ears perked up when he heard the leaves rustle above him and a demon jumped towards him. He stepped aside and caught the short demon by their tail. He recognized the demon but he was shocked to see who it was. “What are you doing here, Takuto? I thought you were hiding in the mountains.”

“We told you that we would check on you and Mahiru to make sure you’re taking good care of our brother.” Kuro looked up towards the voice. Tsurugi dropped down from the tree and Takuto moved onto his shoulder. He patted the boy’s head and said, “We heard that Touma’s forces has become more aggressive so we decided to warn you two. So, where is Mahiru?”

“We made a few friends since we left the mountain. They’re waiting in the village so we should go meet them.” He said instead of answering Tsurugi. He was glad that he didn’t push for an answer and followed him instead. Jun and Yumikage joined them and he could feel their eyes on his back as he walked back to the village. He thought it was best to tell everyone about Mahiru at the same time.

He took them to Toru’s hut and opened the door. Hyde was laying on the ground with Licht tending to him. He wipes the sweat from his forehead but then looked up when he heard them enter. He didn’t recognize the four demons with him yet he could tell they weren’t violent.

“Where’s Mahiru?” Licht asked when Kuro returned to the hut alone. With his injuries, Mahiru wouldn’t leave Kuro to walk back alone. He had seen how he cared and tended to him while he was unconscious. He also knew how close they were and Kuro was protective of Mahiru. The two were rarely apart. “Most of the venom has left Hyde’s body but he’s still in pain so we need Mahiru to heal him.”

“I sent Mahiru back.” He whispered. The weight of his action fell onto him at that moment and he wanted to run back to the well. Kuro stopped himself and reminded himself that it was better for Mahiru to stay in his time where he would be safe. He pictured the wide eyes Mahiru had before he jumped back into the well. He wondered what he thought of his decision.

“What do you mean by that?” Takuto asked. No one knew that Mahiru was from another era and they were likely confused by his phasing. He was doubtful that they would believe him if he did tell them the truth. Also, Mahiru told him that he was worried about people discovering the well so he wanted to keep it a secret. “Where is Mahiru right now? I’m going to get him back.”

“He’s safe in his own village.” He stopped the boy. Kuro did his best to explain without revealing the truth. “It isn’t easy to reach unless you know where the village is hidden. That’s why I sent him back. Mahiru will be safe there until we defeat Touma and my brother. After what happened yesterday, it’s clear that I can’t protect him.”

“You two decided this without discussing it with us? Mahiru gave me a long lecture about being a team when we were deciding what to do about Touma. He’s not the type to give up even if he’s in danger.” He retorted. While Licht was difficult to work with, he could judge people’s character well. His blue eyes narrowed and asked, “Did he decide to leave or did you decide that it’s best for him?”

He didn’t answer but they knew his answer through his silence. Tsurugi grabbed his collar and scowled. “Mahiru is a part of our tribe but we let him go to you because we trusted you to protect him. This isn’t what we meant by protection. Go to his village and apologize! How could you just leave him like that?”

Kuro couldn’t face him because he didn’t have a response for him. Licht stood and gestured to Hyde laying on the ground. “Hyde needs a proper healer like Mahiru. We also need him to fight Touma. Despite all that, you sent him back. How do you expect us to find the jewel shards when Mahiru is the only one who can sense them?”

“I’ll find a way to collect the jewel shards. You can still have your revenge on Touma.” Kuro said even though he didn’t know of a way to do so. After he pushed him away, the least he could do was collect the shards like Mahiru said he wanted. He walked to where his brother was resting and sat next to him. “Can you guys leave me alone with my brother?”

“Fine.” Licht clicked his tongue but he pushed the wolves out of the room to give them privacy. Hyde watched them leave and waited until he sensed that the others were a fair distance from the hut. He pushed the blanket off him and sat up while stretching his arms. He placed his hands on his lap and stared down at his palm. The dark colour around the wind tunnel had faded.

“I don’t need Mahiru to heal me.” Hyde told him and tightened his hand into a fist. “But Lichtan was right when he said that we need Mahiru. The reason I think that isn’t for the journey or his spiritual power though. Nii-san, I’ve never seen so happy or determined before. He must be the reason. From the time we last met to now, Mahiru has been the biggest change in your life.”

“I haven’t changed that much, have I? You and our other siblings have always been important to me.” Kuro had to admit that he didn’t have the courage to face them until lately. He blamed himself for the rift that came between the family. Their father was dangerous and he thought he was protecting people but he should’ve known his decision would affect his siblings.

Kuro sighed and said, “I had to stop Father before he went too far. He wanted to take over the lands and we were weapons for that goal. Father raised us and there were times he was good to us. Those things don’t blind me to the person he was though. Tsubaki made it obvious he didn’t think the same as me and I was worried you guys would feel similar. I couldn’t tell you or else you would’ve tried to stop me.”

“I would’ve.” Hyde nodded in agreement. “But it would’ve been easier for me to accept if you explained your feelings to me sooner. Whether you told me before you killed him or after, that explanation would’ve changed a lot. You should tell Mahiru how you feel.”

“That would make things more complicated.” Throughout their journey, he slowly fell in love with Mahiru and the thought of him being hurt was painful. Kuro decided the best thing he could do was keep him safe was to make him return home, even if that meant they had to be apart.

“You’re the oldest but you’re an idiot, Nii-san.” Hyde said and Kuro couldn’t disagree with him. He was half-demon and he should know better than to fall in love with a human. Those were his thoughts but then Hyde added: “You should’ve found a way for both of you to be happy. Right now, both of you are miserable and you’re going to regret this in the future.”

“What if we continue to travel together and something happens?”

“Or something wonderful might happen. You’ll never know.” He retorted. “After Father died, I travelled overseas where I met a human. She taught me a lot and I eventually fell in love with her. I wasn’t able to tell her how I felt before she died. I’ll always wonder how different things would be if I told her sooner. But you still have a chance to tell Mahiru so go back to him.”

The door was shoved open and Kuro turned to Takuto who stood in the doorway. “Touma is here! He’s attacking the village. Father and the demon slayer are fighting him but they need help. They told me to come and get you.”

“Takuto, you should hide here. Hyde don’t leave the hut either.” Kuro ordered and ran out of the hut. In the distance, the treetops trembled violently and he knew that was where they were likely fighting. Touma must’ve followed them to the village from the farm after Tsubaki ran away. He realized that they were fighting near the well and his blood turned cold. Did Touma see them disappear into the well and knew Mahiru was on the other side?

A person needed a piece of the jewel to travel through the well. Even if Touma didn’t know that, he could be holding a shard and use it unknowingly. He had to protect Mahiru and his future. Kuro gripped his sword and ran through the forest to where they were fighting. He entered the clearing and saw that the four were struggling against Touma’s web.

Kuro drew his sword and the motion created blades of ashes that cut through the webbing. He felt the ground rumbled beneath his feet and he instinctively jumped aside. Roots burst out from the spot where he stood. He turned in the air so he could swing his sword down on the roots. He destroyed the plants but more quickly replaced them. After he rolled away from them, he landed in front of the tree.

“Where is Shirota?” Touma demanded. Kuro was relieved that he didn’t know that Mahiru returned to his time. He only needed to keep him distracted from the well so he wouldn’t accidentally travel through it. “If you don’t answer me, I will tear apart this forest and the village. You can’t defeat me but I’ll spare you if you tell me where he is.”

“There’s nothing you can do to me to force me to tell you.” Kuro told him.

“Your brother gave me something that may convince you.” Touma lifted his hand and summoned an arrow. He began to chant and Kuro recognized the spell. Tsubaki had used it to pin him to the tree a hundred years ago. He turned to the others to warn them but he couldn’t utter a word before he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Kuro looked down and found an arrow.

“Unless you call Shirota to this place or else you’ll be here forever.” Touma warned.

He didn’t tell him that it was impossible to reach Mahiru or tell him. Kuro closed his eyes and thought, _Mahiru, I’m sorry. I know you’re safe in your time but I wish I can see you one last time._

* * *

“Mahiru, it’s time for you to come back inside.” He sat at the bottom of the well and his uncle lowered a ladder to him. For hours, Mahiru had tried to find a way back to the past. Everything he tried failed and he was beginning to wonder if he would ever see Kuro again. He touched his forehead where he had kissed him and he could still feel his soft lips. His other hand made a fist in the dirt.

He refused to give up though.

“I’ll be up soon, Uncle.” Mahiru called to him. Even from a distance, he was able to see that his uncle was concerned about him. He had raised him since he was a child so he could hear his thoughts despite how he didn’t say anything. “I won’t push myself too much so you don’t need to worry. There has to be another way travel through the well.”

“You haven’t eaten since you returned. Maybe you can think of something after you have lunch. There are a few old scrolls and one might tell you more about the well.” Toru suggested. After a moment, Mahiru placed his hand on the ladder to climb up. His uncle was being logical but Mahiru couldn’t help but think of Kuro’s wound. Was he treating the injury properly? He also needed to lecture him for sending him back to the past too.

Mahiru climbed out of the well and his uncle patted his shoulder. While he followed him out of the shrine, his steps were a little slower. He looked towards the shed where they housed the old scrolls and artifacts. He hoped he could find a way to travel across time without the jewel. Above the two reasons he had to return, he simply wanted to see Kuro again.

A bell rang in his ear and Mahiru’s eyes widened. He thought he could sense a jewel shard nearby but the sensation was slightly different. Mahiru scanned the courtyard until his eyes fell onto the Thousand Years Old Tree. He didn’t see the glow of the jewel but he was certain that something was calling to him. He raced to the tree and ran his hands over the bark.

His finger stopped on an indent on the tree and he realized it was the spot where he first found Kuro. The memory caused emotions to well in him until he was drowning in them. He never imagined Kuro would become so important to him when they first met. Mahiru closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the spot. “Kuro…”

 _Mahiru, I’m sorry._ He thought Kuro’s voice was a memory from the time he left him. But then the voice continued to say, _I know you’re safe in your time but I wish I can see you one last time. You’re probably angry with me and I don’t blame you if you don’t want to talk to me._

“Kuro?” He gasped. Mahiru circled the tree but he couldn’t see him. He was able to sense his spiritual energy though.

 _Mahiru, is that you? I can hear your voice but you should be in your own time. I must be going crazy. But, if this is my last chance to talk to you, I want to say I’m sorry. Hyde yelled at me for sending you back without talking to you. He’s right. I knew you would want to continue to fight even though it’s dangerous._ Kuro said. _I was afraid I would lose you if we continue looking for the jewel._

“Pushing me away would lead to the same thing.” He stood in front of the tree and stared up at the branches. “I’m not mad that you took my jewels. Honestly, the only thing I feel right now is worried. How are your wounds? Did you go to my uncle and have him heal it? What about Licht and Hyde? I wish I was there with you. Please come back so we can fight together.”

_I want to. I can’t go back to you because I’m pinned to this stupid tree again. Can’t deal. Touma came to the village to attacked us. He pinned me to this tree again and demanded I tell him where you were. Tsurugi and your other wolf brothers are here and they’re holding him back._

“What? You have to tell your brother or someone with a jewel shard to jump into the well and get me. I can stop his attack with my shield.” Mahiru insisted.

 _I’m not going to shout that when Touma’s here. He’ll jump into the well to fight you and that would endanger your uncle._ Kuro pointed out. His words stopped the argument Mahiru was prepared to make. _It’s okay, Mahiru. I’ll find a way back to you and apologize in person._

“Please don’t talk as if you’re fighting alone. I’m with you even if we’re centuries apart. We can still talk and that must mean something.” Mahiru ran his hand over the tree and wondered how they were able to speak across time. He remembered that the Thousand Years Old Tree held a similar power to the well where it could bend time. “I have an idea, Kuro!”

Mahiru ran into his home and he almost crashed into his uncle. He managed to stop himself and he rushed to explain what happened to his uncle. Before he could, Toru held up his bag and quiver. “I know you’re going back. Please, be careful on the other side.”

“Thank you, Uncle.” He took the quiver from him and then hugged him briefly.

Mahiru returned to the Thousand Years Old Tree and broke down a few branches from the tree. He placed them in his quiver and then took out the knife Kuro made for him. He stabbed the trunk until he could dig out the arrowhead embed in the bark. With the two items, Mahiru ran to the well. He sat next to the well and dropped the branches onto the ground.

The jewel’s power allowed him to bend time. Maybe the Thousand Years Old Tree could do the same since it allowed him to speak with Kuro. He pulled the feathers from his arrow to attach them to the stick. Once he tied the arrowhead onto the tip, Mahiru stood on the edge of the well. He drew his bow back and aimed the makeshift arrow into the well.

Mahiru focused his spiritual energy into the arrow and the weapon turned silver. He let go of the string and the arrow descended into the well. Closing his eyes and trusting the tree’s power, he jumped down. His eyes were closed but a bright light filtered through his eyelids. Time seemed to slow and he floated to the ground. He was almost afraid to open his eyes to see if he succeeded to travel across time again.

Above him was the blue sky and the sound of fighting. He climbed up the well and peeked over the edge to see a battle. His eyes fell onto Kuro who was sitting against the Thousand Years Old Tree. The relief he felt to see him again was dulled by the danger between them but Mahiru focused on reaching him. He jumped out of the well and ran across the field.

He was glad that the battle kept Touma distracted and he hadn’t noticed him yet. Mahiru knelt in front of Kuro and cupped his face. He looked up at his prompting and his red eyes widened. The moment their eyes met, Mahiru’s heart soared. He started to hug him but the arrow in his chest stopped him. He gripped the arrow and purified it.

Kuro was finally able to breathe and he pulled Mahiru into his arms. He thought he would never be able to feel his warmth again and he buried his face into his neck. He nestled into his soft hair and Kuro vowed to never let him go again. “I’m sorry I pushed you away.”

“We can talk about that later. First, we have to stop Touma before our friends can be hurt.” Mahiru pulled away from him and faced the spider demon. He took an arrow from his quiver and aimed at Touma who was still occupied with the others. He shot his shoulder and his arrow caused him to turn to him. The faceless mask didn’t scare him when he had Kuro.

“You have gained more control of your power since we last fought.” Touma clicked his tongue. The arrow started to glow and he pulled it from his shoulder. Tendrils of vines burst from the ground and pushed everyone back. Mahiru was glad that Touma ran away instead of continuing to fight. He stared at the sky even after he disappeared.

Kuro stood next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He gasped when Mahiru started to sink to the ground and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Mahiru leaned against and sighed, “I used most of my spiritual energy to open the well so I’m a little tired. I don’t even have the energy to walk. At least Touma ran away.”

“I wouldn’t let him do anything to you.” Kuro said.

“Mahiru!” Their moment was interrupted by Takuto. The child jumped at his feet and Mahiru chuckled softly. His clear voice and light laugh was beautiful to Kuro. Their other friends surrounded them and Mahiru did his best to answer their question.

* * *

“Finally, a moment alone.” Mahiru leaned back against the tree and smiled at Kuro. They decided to take a walk through the forest so they could talk. Kuro didn’t seem to have any trouble walking so he was glad that his injuries had healed quickly. He stopped in front of Mahiru and slipped the pouch of jewels over his head. His hand moved to cup his cheek.

“I’m sorry I left you in your time. I won’t leave you ever again.” He promised and kissed his forehead. “The last time I did this, I should’ve told you how I felt. For so long, I have been alone and I didn’t think I would find someone important to me. But then you came into my life. I was afraid to lose you because I… I like… Why are you so quiet, Mahiru? Are you still angry at me?”

Mahiru took his hand when he started to pull away. With his other hand, he lightly jingled the bell around his neck and then joked, “I was thinking of using the enchantment on you as punishment for being such a protective nekomata. There’s something else I want to say first.”

He pushed himself off the tree and closed the space between them. “I was hurt when you pushed me away and I missed you. Please don’t make that face, Kuro. I understand that you were trying to protect me. This experience made things clearer to me too. For awhile now, I’ve had feeling for you and I want to date you. Though, you would call it courting in your time. Do you want to try?”

“You like simple things and dating a half demon would be difficult. Are you sure you want me?” His voice shook slightly as he asked the question. Mahiru nodded and rose onto his toes to kiss his cheek. The brush of his lips against his skin was light and innocent but it made Kuro’s heart skip.

“You’re the one I want by my side, Kuro.” Mahiru grinned up at him. “Earlier, I did say I would use the enchantment because you forced me to go back to the future. Sit, boy.”


	17. Chapter 17

“It’s great to have our little brother back! We’re going to give Kuro a lesson on how to be a loyal mate.” Tsurugi said. Mahiru laughed hesitantly but he couldn’t tell if the wolf demons were joking or not. He was an only child so he never had brothers fret over him before. He knew they were kind people and they were trying to be supportive.

“Where did you go and how did you come back so quickly? We didn’t see you come into the battle.” Yumikage’s comment made Mahiru nervous. He was glad that no one had noticed him climb out of the well and discovered that people could travel through it. He trusted them but he wanted to keep the secret with as few people as possible.

Takuto jumped onto Mahiru’s shoulder and bombarded him with more questions about his journey since they last met. He was glad for the distraction and he told them about the adventures they had and the boy’s eyes widened. As he told the stories, he would glance towards Kuro and blushed slightly. The memories made him think of how he fell for Kuro.

They had decided to start dating the previous night. He knew that it would be difficult to have a regular relationship since they would be busy collecting jewel shards and fighting demons. Since Hyde and Licht joined to help them, they didn’t have time alone like they used to. He didn’t know what the future held but he felt hopeful with Kuro’s support.

“We were thinking of taking you back with us when Kuro told us that he sent you away.” At his words, Kuro wrapped his arms around Mahiru’s waist and pulled him closer. Jun chuckled for a moment but then he said. “You might be safer travelling with Kuro. We don’t know how much safer the mountain is compared to anywhere else. Touma’s forces are growing and it’s becoming harder to evade them.”

“Will the tribe be safe in the mountain? Your number gives you an advantage in fights but Touma’s powerful and he uses underhanded tricks.” With six shards between the three, they were strong but Mahiru still felt concerned.

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself, Mahiru? Touma has a grudge against your family and he has been mainly targeting you in his last few attacks.” Hyde said and they turned to him. He was resting in the hut and they didn’t notice him come out. “Kuro, can I talk to you alone for a minute? There’s something I need to discuss with you.”

“Okay.” From Hyde’s low tone, Kuro knew that it was likely something serious. He let go of Mahiru and went into the forest with his brother. He didn’t say a word as they walked and Kuro didn’t want to push him to say what was on his mind. His brother was a loud person so his silence now was worrying him. He also wanted to speak to him alone.

Once they were at the edge of the village, he noticed that a large whale demon was waiting on the road. Hyde held his hand between them and traced his finger over the cloth. “The poison had left my body but the bees damaged my wind tunnel. I can feel the scars on the edge and I’m worried they’ll grow if I use my wind tunnel again. There’s a monk who can help mend it though.”

“We can go right away.” He didn’t understand why Hyde wouldn’t tell him about the injury in front of the others. Kuro understood that he wouldn’t want to show others his weakness but he should trust Mahiru after everything they’ve been through. “I’ll get Mahiru and Licht and then we can leave to go to the temple. Is it far?”

“The journey will take half a day. Months ago, I worked with the temple to find a way to break the curse but the best they can do is mend it. The process takes a few days to heal as well.” Hyde gripped his hand. He hated that his wind tunnel would hold them back. “It’s better that I go alone while you three continue to search for the shards. Touma will attack us if we stay in one place too long.”

“How will you find us after we separate? I’m sure Mahiru would disagree with your plan as well.” Kuro knew how prideful his brother was and he debated what he should do. He could be wasting time by arguing when Hyde needed to go to the temple to heal his hand as soon as possible. “Touma’s last three plans to attack Mahiru has failed so he will probably take a break now.”

“I owe the residents of that temple a lot and I can’t risk Touma attacking them.” Hyde turned away from him, ending the conversation. He grabbed the whale’s hair and pulled himself onto its back. “I wanted to tell you where I was going so you wouldn’t worry about me. I’ll be back in a few days.”

“Hyde.” Kuro placed his hand on the whale’s fin to stop it from flying away. “Be careful.”

* * *

“Are you sure it was the right decision to let Hyde go alone? You said he was the one who insisted but it’s dangerous for him to go alone. Touma cursed him because he refused to collect shards for him. He might target him more since he’s working with us now.” Mahiru knew how much Kuro cared about his brother so it must’ve thought it was best for Hyde.

“I want him to focus on healing. If I try to push him to let us help, he’ll push back and it’ll turn into a fight that will make the injury worse. He seems to trust the people at the temple so they’re good people. Hopefully, the monks have a strong barrier that can keep Touma out.” Kuro thought of how stubborn Hyde was as a child and that aspect hadn’t changed.

Licht had been listening to their discussion but he had yet to say a word. Mahiru was surprised that he hadn’t given his opinion on the situation considering he was an outspoken person. He wondered how he felt about Hyde leaving. Hyde had a good reason to leave but he only discussed it with Kuro before he left. How little did he trust them if he could only open up about his curse to one person?

Abruptly, Licht stood and marched out of the hut. Mahiru didn’t know what he intended to do so he followed him outside. He saw him whistle sharply and Kirara hopped off his shoulder. The nekomata grew into a large beast and he climbed onto its back. Licht reached up and traced an invisible line in the sky. “What are you doing, Licht?”

“I’m going to track down that demon.” Licht told him simply. He pointed to the sky and explained: “Since he’s flying, it will be difficult for Kirara to follow him with his scent. I have other ways to find a demon though. The whale demon he travels with disturbed the clouds when it flies through the sky. If we leave right now, we can follow the trail.”

“What are you going to do when you find him?” Kuro asked him. He wanted to be there to support Hyde but he would respect his wish to handle it the way he wanted. “With how often you two fight, I didn’t expect you to want to follow him.”

“The temple will have to lower their barrier to let the demon inside. While he’s there, the temple is vulnerable to attacks by demons. They need the protection of a demon slayer.” Licht answered but he didn’t meet his eyes as he did so. He patted Kirara’s back and it rose a few feet into the air. He looked down at Kuro and Mahiru and said, “Kirara can only carry two people at a time. We’ll fly low so you two can follow us to the temple if you want to.”

“Hyde is your brother, Kuro. He might not appreciate you meddling in his life but he’ll understand.” Mahiru placed his hand on his shoulder. “He told us to continue searching for the shards. We can lie and tell him that I sensed a jewel shard near the temple.”

“You’re a terrible liar while he has been tricking people into thinking he’s a monk for decades. He’ll be able to see through us easily.” Kuro said but he wrapped his arms around Mahiru. He swept him into his arms and then nodded up at Licht. “He’ll be upset but he can’t fight us while his hand is recovering. Let’s go before I remember why this is a bad idea.”

“People regret the things they don’t do more than the choices they make.” Mahiru told him and held onto Kuro’s neck. He reassured him. “Everything will be alright, Kuro.”

* * *

“Welcome back, Hyde. How have your travels been?” The monk greeted him with a welcoming smile when he reached the temple. He nodded back to him and looked up at the simple temple. “You don’t visit us unless you need your wind tunnel repaired. Was it in another fight? You should know more than anyone that you cannot use your right hand.”

“It’s a few small nicks but I don’t want to risk them growing. Lately, it has been more difficult to avoid fighting. I met a few interesting people who wants to gather the jewel shards. One of them is a priest who can purify the jewel and his efforts will benefit humans. By helping them, I will fulfill my promise to Ophelia.” He said and looked up at the sky. “Have things been peaceful here?”

“Your sutras have kept us safe.” He told him. Hyde trained to be a monk at the temple with the hope that he could discover a way to free Kuro from the tree and fight him. He didn’t learn how to purify the cursed arrow but he gained more knowledge than he expected. He owed a lot to the temple and the people within its walls. “Go purify yourself at the waterfall and we can start mending your wind tunnel, young man. Will your new friends be joining us? We can prepare a few rooms for them.”

“It’s just me and Gil.” He said and lightly shook his head. Gil became smaller and a few young children ran to greet him. He could change his size at will and most found his land form adorable. Hyde thought the scene was amusing since Gil was a powerful and gruff demon in his true form.

“Mr. Whale!” Hyde gasped when he was roughly shoved aside but someone caught his arm to keep him from falling. He looked from Kuro who stood behind him to Licht hugging the whale. For a moment, he was too surprised and confused by their sudden appearance to speak. Licht patted the whale’s head and smiled, “Did the bad demon make you fly all the way here, Mr. Whale?”

“Hey, he’s a demon too. Why do you treat him like a puppy but kick me around? Also, you ride Kirara everywhere!” Hyde pointed out. He roughly pulled his arm out of Kuro’s grip and turned towards him. “What are you three doing here? I told you that I would only be gone for a few days and I can find you once my hand heals. You should’ve searched for the shards instead.”

“But you’re more important than the shards, Hyde. You’re Kuro’s brother and our friend.” Mahiru spoke over him. He gestured to Licht and added, “Licht was also worried about you. We would’ve had more trouble finding the temple if it wasn’t for his tracking skills as a demon slayer. Don’t push aside their feelings. They want to help you.”

Hyde had been travelling alone since he finished his training as a monk. He would only call upon Gil when he needed to travel a large distance or return to the temple. He missed his family and he couldn’t remember the last close friend he had. His pride didn’t allow him to voice those thoughts thought. He merely sighed and said, “I’m going inside. You can stay if you want.”

“Excuse me.” A monk approached them and Mahiru bowed respectfully to him. “Are you the friends that Hyde mentioned when he arrived? It’s nice to meet you. That boy may be a strong demon and a more talented monk but we worry for him. It’s more than just his curse that makes us worry. He is stubborn and only death will make him accept other’s help. Since he lost Ophelia, he keeps people at a distance.”

“Hyde told me about her but he didn’t tell me what happened.” Kuro looked towards the path Hyde left. He recalled the grief and regret his eyes held when they spoke the previous day.

“That’s a strange arrow you have, young priest. The wood is crafted strangely so its aim will be unreliable. I can sense great power in the arrow though.” The monk commented and pointed to the quiver Mahiru wore.

Mahiru knew he was likely referring to the arrow he made from a branch of the Thousand Years Old Tree. After Touma retreated, he found the arrow at the bottom of the well and decided to keep it with him. He wasn’t worried that Kuro would try to send him back again. The powerful arrow could be effective against Touma and other powerful demons.

“Be careful with ancient power.” He warned. “Such forces can harm the wielder if they cannot properly control it.”

Mahiru recalled how he used most of his spiritual power when he broke through the well with the arrow. He had to be cautious when he used the arrow. He felt Kuro gently take his hand and he felt less tense. They could overcome powerful demons together.

* * *

“I can’t believe they followed me. Can’t they just leave well enough alone when I can handle everything on my own?” Hyde muttered to himself as he left the waterfall. He dried himself and then changed into clean clothes he left nearby. It was difficult to dry the cloth wrapped around his hand but he couldn’t take it off due to his wind tunnel. He sighed and ran his finger over his palm.

The rushing water of the waterfall muffled the sound around him and left only his thoughts. Echoes of the past haunted everywhere he looked at the temple and they were difficult to ignore. He walked back to the temple and hoped he could find something to distract himself. He was upset that his brother followed him but they could help him keep his mind off the past.

“Maybe I should play go with Nii-san or train with that delusional angel.” He mused with himself to fill the silence. Hyde would often spend most of his time sleeping and healing whenever he visited the temple to mend his wind tunnel. He was surrounded by people in the temple but he didn’t realize how lonely he felt until he looked back on it now.

In the distance, the song of a koto called to him. He was able to hear it with his heightened senses and he wondered who was playing. Hyde followed the lulling sound until he reached a lone cherry blossom tree resting on a hill. He was shocked to find Licht playing the koto. He never imagined such a gruff man could play such a delicate song.

Licht’s back was turned to him and his focus was on the string instrument so he didn’t notice Hyde behind him. His body swayed lightly in time with the melody and he began to sing along. He didn’t know the lyrics that match the melody so Licht simply hummed his notes. His voice was clear and beautiful like the notes of the koto.

“ _Though the world is cruel; There’s a light that still shines._ ” Hyde sang the lyrics and Licht turned to him. He sat next to him and plucked a string. “Each night my father would train me to the bone but then my mother would sing the lullaby to me. I don’t know why she stayed with him and the other concubines. She was a powerful oni.”

Licht didn’t have an answer for him and he could tell that Hyde wasn’t asking for one. They have only known each other for a short time and Hyde rarely spoke about himself. The few things he knew about him, he learned from Mahiru or overheard the brother’s conversation. His parents were kind and loving people. He couldn’t imagine what kind of childhood he had with a violent father.

“I didn’t know you could play the koto, Lichtan.”

“I also know how to play the biwa and flute. My village would make weapons from bones of demons we slay. There were a few bones left over and my mother made me a koto. She thought I should learn a skill if I ever decided to stop being a demon slayer.” Licht played a short song. “I would never leave my village but I continued to play. Music was one of the few joys we had despite all the fighting.”

“What will you do after we defeat Touma? It will be difficult for you to continue fighting demons alone. Maybe you should find a strong woman and start a new village with her.” He suggested and Licht’s hand froze over the strings. Hyde noticed the way he hesitated before he responded.

“I never thought of what I would do after I defeat the spider demon. It would be difficult to rebuild my village with a woman since I never gave much thought to romance before.” Licht admitted. “The village is like a family even though we weren’t related by blood. We survive because we rely on each other and you should do that as well. You shouldn’t have left without telling Mahiru and me.”

“I didn’t think you would care.” Hyde said and Licht turned away from him.

“No one said that.” Licht quickly changed the topic. “This tree is beautiful. It’s not cherry blossom season so I’m surprised that it’s in bloom.”

“A priestess was buried on this heal and she watches over this temple. I owe her my life.” Hyde told him with a sad smile. He heard someone approach them and he looked over his shoulder to see a young monk walking towards them.

He stopped behind then and said, “We have prepared everything to mend your hand. Master Mushin is waiting for you in the west wing.”

“I’ll be right there.” Hyde said and stood. Licht started to return to playing the koto, he paused when he noticed that the monk didn’t have a shadow. His eyes narrowed and he scanned the temple. He pushed himself to his feet to go find Mahiru.

* * *

“I’m grateful for your help, Master Mushin, but I wish the medicine tasted better.” He had finished sewing close the nicks on his wind tunnel but he would need to rest his hand for the next few days. The medicine he gave him numbed his body so he wouldn’t be hurt.

“You should get as much rest as you can for now. I will have someone bring food later.” There was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. Hyde could barely move since the medicine was still in his blood. He was a demon so he managed to gather enough strength to sit up. In the doorway was the apprentice he spoke to earlier.

His mind was foggy but he could sense something strange about the man outside. The light caught the metal of a knife hidden in his robe. When he started to reach for the weapon, Hyde grabbed the teacup and hurled it at the man. He was still weak but he managed to hit his hand. “Get away from him, Master! He’s being controlled by a demon.”

The shadow stretched towards him and a demon rose out of the ground. Hyde cursed and rolled away from its attack. Since it hid itself in the monk’s shadow, he hadn’t noticed the demon earlier. “Touma promised me a shard of the jewel for your head, Oni. He said you will easy prey if you ever return to this temple.”

He was still recovering and he didn’t have a weapon but he rushed to think of how to protect the temple. At the very least, he needed to lead the demon away from the people. Hyde took a deep breath and forced all of his power into his legs. He stood and stumbled to the sliding doors leading the veranda. His legs were still weak and he couldn’t keep his footing for long.

Hyde fell over the rail and he landed on the ground roughly. He pushed himself up slightly and turned sharply to defend himself from the demon. It leapt towards him and Hyde coated his body in lightning. He couldn’t defend himself or use his wind tunnel but he could hurt it once it touched him.

“Get out of the way, Shit Rat!” Licht stood in front of Hyde and kicked the demon. Hyde was surprised to see him and he was only able to stare at him standing before him. Even after Kuro and Mahiru knelt next to him, he couldn’t take his eyes off the angel before him. He gave him a glare over his shoulder. “Did I say you can depend on us?”

“What?” Hyde was still confused by their sudden appearance.

“Licht is trying to tell you we’re here to help.” Mahiru told him and started to heal his hand. “You should listen to him.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Pardon me, young priest, may I have a word?” A monk approached Mahiru who was sitting on the porch with Kuro laying on his lap. Hyde needed a few more days to rest and let his wind tunnel mend so they were staying at the temple. The monks had been very welcoming and it was likely because they were already familiar with Hyde, a demon.

“Is something wrong? Is another demon approaching?” Mahiru asked and Kuro sat up. A demon had attacked them the previous day but they were able to defeat him fairly easily. Since Kuro and Hyde were demons, the temple couldn’t place a barrier around the building without affecting them. They would help defend the temple.

“No, everything is fine and Lawless is recovering well.” He reassured them and Mahiru saw the way Kuro relaxed. He knew how important his family was to him and gently placed his hand on his arm. The priest told them, “Our supply of herbs is almost gone. There is a farm from the temple but the journey takes a few hours. The monks are too busy to make the trip.”

“Kuro and I can go to the farm and buy the herbs for you. This can be our way to repay you for everything you’ve done for our friend.” Mahiru offered even before the monk could ask him. As he told him the direction and a list of the herbs they needed, he wrote everything in his notepad. “With my bike, the journey will be quicker. We should be able to return before the sun sets.”

“Thank you.” The man said with a relieved smile. “Please be careful on your travels. The farm isn’t far but a group of bandits has been robbing people on the road lately. They haven’t killed anyone but they’re demons. Please, practise caution on your journey.”

“Kuro and I will be able to handle a few bandits so there’s no need to worry. Thank you for the thought though.” Mahiru was confident in their strength as a team. He gave Kuro a small smile and it caused a blush to rise onto his cheeks. One simple glance was enough to cause Kuro’s heart to flutter. After the monk left, they went to Hyde and Licht to tell them that they would be gone for a few hours.

Mahiru hoped that the two wouldn’t cause trouble for the temple while they were gone. He walked to the gate where he had chained his bike. For a moment, he considered asking Gil to take them to the farm because it would be quicker. He decided to ride his bike to spend more time with Kuro. “It has been a while since it was just us.”

Kuro thought of the day they met. Since then, he had fallen for Mahiru and they decided to start a relationship. He knew it wouldn’t be easy for them to have a normal relationship though. He was a half demon and people would judge Mahiru for choosing to be with him. When he was young, he saw how people shunned his mother.

Yet, Mahiru made him hopeful enough to try. Their stay at the temple was a rare moment of peace for them and he wished he could have more days like that with Mahiru. Searching for the jewel shards was dangerous but he would protect him.

Mahiru placed his bag in his basket and then gestured for Kuro to sit on the back rack. He asked, “Can you read the map to me while I bike? It’ll be difficult for me to keep my balance on the bike and look at the map at the same time. I hope the road isn’t too bumpy and we can bike smoothly. Well, if it is bumpy, it will keep you from falling asleep.”

“I’m more worried about the demons the monk mentioned rather than getting lost or a bumpy road.” Kuro said as he climbed onto the back carrier. Once he was balanced on the seat, Mahiru pushed the bike forward and they started to ride down the road.

“Why would I need to be concerned about that? I have you.” His warm voice reflected the confidence Mahiru felt. While Kuro was sitting behind him and he couldn’t see Mahiru’s expression, he could easily picture the trusting smile he had. A blush rose to his cheeks and he was glad that Mahiru couldn’t see his face. No one had affected him like Mahiru did and the new emotions he felt were confusing.

“Fighting will still be troublesome even if we can defeat them easily.” Kuro leaned his back against Mahiru’s and stare up at the sky. He felt a breeze pass them and it carried the subtle scent of herbs that clung to Mahiru’s hair. “I should be able to smell the demon before it comes close to us. Let’s bike away as fast we can.”

“What’s with the ‘we’ in your plan, Kuro? I’m going to be the one who pedals this thing if demons start chasing us.” Mahiru rolled his eyes but then he laughed. Behind him, Kuro adjusted his position on the bike so he could wrap his arms around Mahiru. “You’re the faster one in our relationship since you’re half demon. I should teach you how to bike so we can take turns giving each other rides.”

“I’ll try. You make it look easy but I don’t know if I’ll be able to bike far. My poor kitty legs.” He said. Mahiru was merely joking when he suggested to teach him so he was surprised when he accepted. The fact that he was willing to learn made Mahiru’s heart warm and he smiled. He rested his chin on his brown hair and closed his eyes.

Mahiru wanted to lean back against Kuro’s warmth but he would risk losing his balance on the bike. They talked casually and it almost felt that they were a normal couple. He looked forward and noticed a young girl sitting in the road ahead of them. Worried that the girl was hurt or lost, Mahiru stopped his bike in front of her. “Do you need help?”

The girl didn’t answer him so Mahiru stepped off his bike to approach her. He was confused when Kuro placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him. “The kid’s scent is different from a human but she’s not a demon either. She’s a half demon. We should go.”

“She’s just a kid, Kuro.” He said and went to help the girl. With a sigh, Kuro followed him. He admired his endless compassion but Kuro had seen people be shunned for helping him when he was a child. Mahiru would already be judged for being his partner and he didn’t want anything else to make people glare at him. He glanced around the road but he didn’t see anyone else.

Mahiru knelt in front of the girl and noticed that she had eyes on her arms like a dodomeki would. He didn’t comment on the trait and gave her a kind smile. “Are you okay? If you’re lost, we can help you find your parents. We’re on our way to a—”

“His coin is in his yellow bag!” She suddenly cried and startled Mahiru. A group of children jumped out of the ground and ran towards his bike. Mahiru realized that they intended to rob him and quickly placed a barrier around his bike before they could take it. They all froze when they saw his barrier. “He’s a priest. Retreat!”

Mahiru watched them dashed down the road and disappear as quickly as they had arrived. He walked back to his bike and released the barrier around it. “Those kids tried to rob us. Do you think they’re the bandits that the monk warned us about? I was imagining a group of demons rather than kids. You said she was half demon but I couldn’t tell. The kid appeared normal to me.”

“You haven’t met many half demons aside from me so you don’t know how to tell us apart.” Kuro shrugged. Half demons had a unique scent and their demonic features weren’t as prominent. No matter if someone was a demon or human, they would be able to tell that he was a half demon at a glance. “Let’s continue to the farm. Those kids shouldn’t bother us again.”

“Okay.” Mahiru nodded but he couldn’t help but worry for the children. What kind of lives did they have to be forced to steal?

* * *

“There’s a crowd up ahead.” Mahiru noticed a group of people walking out of the woods. They all wore grim expressions so Mahiru approached them to help. Since they were close to the farm, they had time to spare to offer their help. In the center of the group, was a body covered with a blanket. “Excuse me, was someone hurt? I can perform first aid.”

“Another demon!” One person cried and pointed to Kuro.

“You don’t need to be afraid of Kuro. He’s a demon but he would never hurt someone without cause.” Mahiru pushed aside the man’s hand so he would stop pointing at Kuro. He also stepped in front of him to protect him from the man’s glare. “We’re travellers and we’re on our way to a medicinal farm. If the person is still alive, we can take them to the farm and use the herbs to help them.”

“The farm that’s run by those monsters? They were the ones who killed this poor woman. The farm was run by humans but a group of half demons took over the land last year.” They told him. “We didn’t see them do this but we know it has to be them.”

“We shouldn’t start a fight without proof.” Mahiru’s brows furrowed in worry and he asked the group to take them to the farm. The villagers appeared genuinely worried and he thought it would be best to quell their worries. “Kuro, can you smell the demon’s scent on the woman’s body? With the attacker’s scent, we can tell if the person is at the farm or not. This should clear everything up.”

The villagers agreed to take them to farm. As they walked together, Mahiru spoke with Kuro. He had been silent since they saw the body and he wondered what he thought of the situation. “The temple buys herbs from the farm. They’re likely good people since the monk trusts them.”

“We’re here. Go purify that half demon.” A man interrupted their conversation and pointed to a large demon in the middle of the field. Mahiru ignored them and turned to Kuro for his answer. He sniffed the air a few times and then shook his head. He didn’t say a word but Mahiru knew that it meant the person who killed the woman wasn’t at the farm.

Mahiru faced the villagers and said, “The farm is innocent so we should focus on finding the person who actually killed the woman.”

A shadow fell over them and Mahiru spun around to find a large ogre standing over them. The villagers picked up stones and started to hurl them at the demon. Mahiru could easily see the situation escalating into a fight and tried to stop them. “Kuro said the person who attacked the woman isn’t here so put down those rocks!”

The demon roared and raised his hands. Mahiru instinctively raised his spiritual energy to stop the fight but the ogre merely cried and ran towards a hut. Once the demon was gone, the villagers left and Mahiru didn’t know what to do. He looked at Kuro and said, “We have to talk to those villagers and make them understand the half demon didn’t kill that woman.”

“You can’t change their minds, Mahiru. It’ll be a waste of time. We only came here to buy herbs.” Kuro reminded him and walked to the hut that the ogre ran into. “The woman was killed by a full fledge demon. I can tell by its scent that it ran back into the forest instead of coming here. The villagers already decided that the half demons on this farm are guilty though. You can try to talk to them but they will never accept people like us.”

From the pain in his voice, Mahiru knew that he was likely thinking of his own past. His heart squeezed when he thought of how lonely his childhood must be as a half demon. He didn’t say a word to the humans because he had already accepted that they wouldn’t believe him. “If the villagers are focusing on the farm, that means the real killer can target them without worry.”

“What’s with all the noise out here?” An elderly woman stepped out of the hut with the ogre cowering behind her.

“We came to buy some herbs. I’m sorry for the noise and what the other humans did.” Mahiru apologized to the ogre on behalf of the villagers and stepped closer to him. The ogre stepped away from him and Mahiru lowered his hand. He wanted to heal the small wounds caused by the rocks but it was clear he was scared. “We don’t want to hurt you like those villagers did.”

“Are those villagers bullying my grandson again?” The woman asked but it seemed she already knew the answer when she shook her head with a small frown. Mahiru wouldn’t call the villagers’ behaviour was simply bullying. “You said you wanted to buy herbs. My eyes aren’t what they used to be so my grandchildren will help you find the herbs. Mitsuki, come out and help these gentlemen.”

A child stepped out of the hut and Mahiru gasped when he recognized who she was. She was the dodomeki who tried to rob them earlier. Mitsuki seemed to recognize them as well because she quickly pushed her grandmother back into the hut. “I will deal with these people. Go back inside to take your medicine and rest.”

After her grandmother was far enough to not hear them, Mitsuki turned to them. “What do you want? Did you follow us back here?”

“We only want to buy herbs. It looks like you were going to get our money whether you robbed us or not.” Kuro joked dryly and handed her a list of herbs. “This farm is big. You can make a living from these herbs so you don’t have to resort to stealing.”

Mitsuki fell silent and stared at Kuro’s ears. She sighed softly and then said, “You should understand why, Half Demon. Less people have come to the farm after we were adopted. We make a decent living but there are a lot of mouths to feed. We do what we must to survive. Please, don’t tell grandma. She doesn’t know. I’ll get your herbs so quickly leave.”

“I know about herbs so I can help you pick them.” Mahiru offered. She ignored him and walked into the fields to speak with the other half demons. He counted several children who were younger than her. He thought that it was sad that they all had to grow up quickly and resort to stealing to survive. Since their grandmother was the only adult on the farm, he guessed their parents had died.

Despite Mitsuki’s cold attitude, Mahiru went to help her. He knelt next to her and began to pick the herbs. “I want to talk to you about the demon who has been attacking villagers. Kuro, my partner, told me that the murderer has the scent of a full fledge demon so I know it’s not anyone from the farm. I’m sure we can prove your innocence to the villagers if we work together to find the demon.”

“You want us to track down a demon you the villagers’ sake. But what have they done for us?” She retorted and stood. “Grandmother adopted us so we will protect the farm from the demon but that’s all.”

* * *

“Thinking simply, we can’t leave. What if the demon attacks someone or if the villagers accuse the farm again? Someone could get hurt from this misunderstanding.” They had the herbs the monk requested. Mahiru was hesitant to leave though. He could see that Kuro was doubtful that they would be able to help but he still wanted to try. He took his hands and squeezed them gently. “We will only stay for one night and then we can head back to the temple.”

From the determination in his brown eyes, he knew Mahiru already made his decision. Kuro could only see the day ending with Mahiru disappointed and he wanted to protect him from that. He loved his kindness and he was worried that seeing the villagers’ cruelty would make him jaded. Yet, Kuro couldn’t say no when he looked into eyes. “Okay, but we need to return to collecting the shards soon.”

“I know. I just feel bad for these children and I want to help them even if it’s only a little. Thank you for agreeing to stay.” Mahiru hugged him. He rubbed his back and whispered, “This must bring back a lot of painful memories. I’m here if you need to talk, Kuro.”

“The past can’t be changed. People described me as half demon and half human but I was treated as neither. Demons called me weak and humans thought I was a monster. I didn’t have a place I was accepted. I felt alone.” Mahiru placed his hand on his cheek and then gently stroked his hair. He placed his hand over his and kissed his fingertips.

“Thank you for telling me, Kuro. I think this is the first time you told me about your past and I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to open up to me now.” Mahiru wished he could erase Kuro’s sad memories. The only thing he could do was make happy memories with him to replace them. “If you ever feel alone again, you can come to me for help. I’ll always be here for you.”

As a child, Kuro never imagined he would find someone who would accept him like Mahiru did. His smile was like the sun and it brought warmth into his life. He wanted to hold Mahiru in his arms as long as he could. Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck and slowly pulled him closer. Kuro found himself leaning towards him and rested his forehead against his.

Mahiru became flustered when he felt his warm breath against his lips. They were close and he thought that Kuro was about to kiss him. They hadn’t shared a kiss yet and his heart began to beat faster at the thought. He closed his eyes and raised himself onto his toes.

“You’re still here?” They jumped apart when they heard a voice. Mahiru turned around and found the ogre standing behind them. “Mitsuki said we should avoid talking to you.”

“Mitsuki might change her mind if she gets to know us. Kuro and I were thinking of staying for the night since travelling in the dark would be difficult. Can we talk to your grandmother about staying? We’ll help out around the farm and cook in exchange for shelter.” Mahiru offered. “What would you like to eat? I’m a good cook.”

* * *

“It’s lucky that I’m a professional cook or making so much food for everyone would’ve been hard.” Mahiru whispered to Kuro to not wake the children around them. He laid next to them and they had to share a blanket because the farm didn’t have many to spare. The grandmother was kind enough to let them stay but he could sense that a few of the children were distrustful of them.

He shifted closer to him to sleep but then he heard harsh voices outside. Mahiru was worried that the noise was from the demon who attacked the woman earlier. Kuro must’ve thought the same since he sat up and grabbed his sword leaning against the wall. He opened the door slightly and his eyes narrowed. “It’s the villagers. They don’t look like they’re here for a friendly visit.”

“I’ll go and tell them to leave. I’m human so they might be willing to listen to me. Kuro, stay here and protect the children in case things go wrong.” With so many angry glares, he would feel better if Kuro was beside him but he had to think about the safety of the children. He took his bow and walked out of the hut to face the men.

“He’s going to protect us?” Kuro turned around when he heard Mitsuki’s voice. “Why?”

“Mahiru doesn’t need a reason to protect people. It’s just the type of person he is. Some can be cruel but there are good humans in the world. It’s good to be cautious of people but don’t push away the ones who want to help.” He told her. Kuro watched the villagers and he grew his claws. Mahiru was strong but his powers weren’t effective against humans.

Mahiru faced the villagers and blocked their path. They held weapons and torches so he raised a barrier in front of him. “Get out of the way! We know that they’re the one who killed that woman. Those monsters will continue to kill villagers if we don’t stop them right now.”

“I spent the day with these children and I’ve gotten to know them. They’re just trying to do their best to survive. They have done wrong things like steal but they haven’t hurt anyone. You said that you don’t have evidence that they were the one who killed her and you didn’t witness it either. Kuro told me that he smelled a full fledge demon and not anyone from the farm.”

“You’re defending them?” They began to throw rocks at him but Mahiru merely reinforced his shield to stop them. The ground beneath them shook slightly and he could sense a demonic presence approaching them. He dropped his barrier to search for the demon but then a rock struck him. “One of those monsters must he causing this. Get out of our way!”

“Please, calm down and let me find the real demon before it attacks everyone.” Mahiru attempted to reason with them but it was clear they wouldn’t listen to him. He drew an arrow and scanned the farm for the demon. A large warthog demon raced towards them and Mahiru hurried to defeat it. The villagers tried to run and the confusion they created made it difficult for him to concentrate.

He rose another barrier but Mahiru wasn’t able to reinforce it properly. The warthog crashed through his shield and he stumbled to grab an arrow to counter it attack. Mahiru knew that he wouldn’t be quick enough and his mind rushed to think of what he should do. Strong arms wrapped around him and a sword caught the warthog’s tusks before he could be hurt.

Kuro stood behind Mahiru and held his tessaiga in front of them. He cursed softly when he heard the blade crack and he kicked away the demon. Mahiru drew his arrow and stabbed its snout. The pain caused the warthog to recoil away from them. “Are you okay, Kuro? Your sword was damaged.”

“It’s okay. We need to defeat this guy first.”

* * *

“No one was hurt, were they?” Mahiru asked the children after they had defeated the demon. Unfortunately, the farm land was damaged and that seemed to affect them more than anything. He gave them a light pat and said. “Kuro and I will stay and help restore the land. The work will be over faster if we work together.”

Once Mahiru had reassured them, he turned to the villagers with a stern glare. “You bunch are going to stay here and help too! You wrongly accused these children when it was the warthog who have been attacking humans. The least you can do is help restore the land.”

“When you get like this, you’re scarier than any demon.” Kuro chuckled and picked up a shovel.


	19. Chapter 19

“How could you let Father’s sword be damaged? It was cracked in a fight against a lowly warthog demon as well. I don’t understand how someone was able to make a crack in it when it’s forged from Father’s fang.” Hyde said in disbelief after Kuro told him about the events at the herb farm. Mahiru knew how important the heirloom was to the siblings and he worried it could cause a rift between Hyde and Kuro.

“Wait, Hyde, it wasn’t his fault that the tessaiga was cracked. Kuro was trying to protect me and the other people there. The warthog demon charged at us.” He stepped between them to defend Kuro. Mahiru felt guilty that the sword was the damaged because of him. “Maybe we can repair it. Licht, are you knowledgeable about weapons?”

“My village created weapons from the remains of demons we slay. I was in the combat squad but I had a friend who forged weapons. Sometimes, I would watch Kranz repair my boots. We can take the tessaiga to my village and I’ll try to mend it there.” Licht offered. He examined the thin blade that Kuro held between them. “You might be better off finding a new sword though.”

“This is a family treasure. Even if it didn’t have sentimental value, we can’t simply throw it away. The tessaiga holds immense power.” Hyde told him. He grabbed the hilt to show him the power of the sword. Kuro tried to stop him and warn him about the seal he placed on the sword but he was too late. Electricity travelled up his arm and the pain caused him to flinch. He accidentally tossed it into the sky.

Kuro managed to catch the sword in the air before anyone could be hurt. He sheathed the sword and said, “There are two seals on my sword. The first only allows someone with human blood to hold the tessaiga. The other one suppresses the sword’s full power unless a demon holding it uses it to protect someone. With the seals, this sword is useless.”

“The tessaiga is essentially a sword that protects. I don’t think that’s useless.” Mahiru wrapped his hands over Kuro’s on the sword. Most would overlook the simple sword because they didn’t know the story and strength it held. He thought that Kuro was similar. He lowered his voice to a whisper and said, “Your mother forged the sword. Is there a way to repair the crack?”

He doubted the crack would weaken the the blade since his demonic power would reinforce the metal during battles. Kuro looked down at the dull sword where Mahiru was reflected in the metal. He vowed to never use the tessaiga again but it helped him protect Mahiru and Hyde in previous fights. After he thought it over, he said: “It can’t be repaired with simple metal. My mother forged the sword with my father’s fang. Her family may be able to repair it though.”

“Your mother?” Mahiru echoed under his breath. His mother was human so it was unlikely that she was still alive. Returning to his home would be difficult for him due to the memories and loss. He thought of when his own mother died and how lonely that was for him. He lightly squeezed his hands and vowed that he would support Kuro the best he could.

* * *

Kuro couldn’t remember the last time he returned to the village he was born in. He looked over the buildings but a lot had changed since he left. While he grew up in the village, he never considered it his home. Memories came back to him and he took a deep breath. He felt a warm hand on his back and he looked behind him to see Mahiru.

“We’re here for you, Kuro.” He smiled up at him reassuringly. Mahiru thought of something he could say to make him more comfortable. “Your mother forged the sword. Did you work with her or helped her forge other weapons? Those must be some interesting memories. I would love to hear about them while we’re waiting for your sword to be completed.”

“I would help sometimes.” Kuro answered but he didn’t explain his family situation to him entirely. The village told his mother that they would only allow a half demon to live in the village if he made weapons for them. His demonic powers were helpful but they never accepted him as part of their village. “Let’s go. The quicker we repair the tessaiga, the earlier we’ll be able to leave.”

He walked forward before the others could follow him. Mahiru quickly ran to his side and took his hand. He pulled him back but it was the concern in his eyes that made Kuro pause. He didn’t want to make him worry and he forced himself to relax. The memories of his childhood came back to him even though he did his best to repress them.

“Everything will turn out okay, Kuro.” Mahiru whispered to him.

Licht glanced around the village as they walked through the gates. The people around them became still and stared at Kuro. Then, they saw Hyde and ran towards the large castle standing at the far side of the village in a panic. He was a demon slayer and he had seen many people’s fear. Yet, something was strange to him and he looked up at Hyde. “Humans are scared of demons but they should be accustomed to your presence if you two grew up here.”

“I was raised in a nearby oni village. We’re siblings so we would play with each other sometimes but Father believed it was best to keep us separate. He wanted us to be the perfect army. Emotions would only cloud our judgement during raids.” Hyde shrugged. His words made Licht’s eyes widened though. He was raised to fight as well but his family had been warm and loving.

Hyde saw the slight hesitation in Licht’s steps and he could guess the thoughts running through his mind. He patted his back and lightly pushed him forward. “It wasn’t that bad for me. I’m sure my big brother had it worse since he’s half demon. Also, he hasn’t returned to the village so they don’t know him well. Though, they would still distrust him even if he lived here for a thousand years. He’s half demon.”

Licht unconsciously placed his hand on Kirara who rested on his shoulder and he lightly scratched its head. He had to admit that he would’ve thought the same as the village before he came to know the group better. He stared at Kuro and Mahiru in front of them.

“That’s strange.” Mahiru’s steps slowed and he looked towards the large building that the villagers had fled to. He could sense a jewel shard within it. Kuro noticed him pause and looked back to him. Mahiru debated if he should tell the others about the jewel shard since Kuro already had a lot on his mind. He smiled at him and said, “Your mother created swords. Did you live in the blacksmith building?”

“This was my house.” Kuro stopped in front of a large gate. A few of the guards blocked them and pointed their weapons at him but he barely reacted to their silent threat. Mahiru gripped the bow over his shoulder, worried that they didn’t recognize Kuro and would attack him. He hoped they wouldn’t have to fight in Kuro’s hometown though.

Kuro expected their reaction and slowly moved his ears. “I am Kuro Sleepy Ash, the first son to Lady Mizuki. She passed away already but I have her sword as proof.”

“You have the tessaiga but are you able to wield it?” The voice wasn’t from the guards before them but someone behind them. Licht heard the unique sound of metal against dirt and he turned around. A man approached them and he had a sword dragging behind him. From his posture, Licht knew that he intended to attack them. The man moved faster than he expected.

He seemingly vanished but Licht quickly realized that the man had leapt over their heads to attack Kuro. It was impossible for a mere human to jump so high so he was likely a demon. While the others prepared to fight, Kuro only let out a groan. He pulled Mahiru against his side to protect him. With his other hand, he blocked the man’s attack with the tessaiga.

“There’s a crack in the blade. That’s irresponsible of you.” The man observed. In response, Kuro pushed on his sword to force him back. He didn’t continue to fight him and sheathed the sword instead. Mahiru had to wonder if they knew each other since Kuro didn’t appear cautious of him. Yet, Hyde didn’t seem to recognize him as he pulled out a spell tag.

The man gave Hyde a brief glance before he spoke to Kuro. “Come inside. You can tell me how the tessaiga was cracked. I’ll decide how much I should kick you for damaging the family’s heirloom.”

“Kuro, who is that?” He asked as the man disappeared through the gate. The guards had lowered their weapons due to the man’s presence. It was clear that they knew each other but anyone from his childhood would’ve passed away long ago. “Is he a friend of yours?”

“His name is Gear and he’s an inugami. We knew each other when we were kids because my mother took him in. We would help her forge swords.” Kuro told him. He took Mahiru’s hand and squeezed it for strength. He took a deep breath and walked through the gate. “We parted on bad terms.”

* * *

“The way you’ve treated the tessaiga is disgraceful. This sword was one of your mother’s greatest creation and now it’s mostly rust. Your mother taught you how to polish and care for blades yet it looks like you haven’t treated it in decades.” Gear clicked his tongue as he examined the sword. He couldn’t touch the tessaiga since he was a demon so he had Kuro hold it for him.

“I sealed the sword in my father’s grave and I only reclaimed it a few months ago. Treating the blade after so long would’ve been troublesome so I didn’t bother. My demonic power would make the sword stronger so I didn’t need to worry about maintaining it beyond that.” Kuro shrugged. The glare Gear gave him didn’t faze him though. “Can you fix it?”

“It won’t be easy.” He told him. “I will need the fang of a full fledge nekomata—preferably a nekomata related to the original demon used to create the sword. I know one of your siblings is a nekomata. He will do. How strong are those people you brought with you? What about that man with the arrow?”

“I haven’t seen my brother since he tried to put a hole in my chest last week.” Kuro said sarcastically. He assumed he would speak with Gear briefly about the sword so he told Mahiru to wait outside with Hyde and Licht. “My brother almost killed Mahiru so I would like to avoid facing him again. Is there something else we can use? If I continue to fight while the tessaiga has this crack, what could happen?”

“The blade is strong but it will snap if your opponent strikes it with enough force. We have to repair it with a new fang. You don’t want to fight Tsubaki but your father did have another nekomata. We can use your fang.” At first, Kuro was confused because he wasn’t a full fledge demon. Gear took out a jewel shard from his sleeve and placed it against the sword’s crack. “This should be enough.”

“Is that a jewel shard?” Kuro’s eyes narrowed when he saw how its colour was different from its usual pink. He could only recall once when he saw it a different colour. The tainted jewel had been placed on a mask that took control of Mahiru’s body. “Did someone give you this sh—”

Kuro wasn’t able to complete his question when a sudden wave of pain overtook him. The air from his lungs was forced out of his chest. He collapsed on his knees and he clutched his sword. A red haze overtook his vision but he saw that his claws were growing. He didn’t understand the power raging through him but it was eerily familiar. “What is this?”

“The tessaiga draws on its wielder’s demonic power and the jewel’s power will enhance that ability. A half demon like you won’t be able to bear that power. It will either kill you or force you to transform into a full fledged demon. If it’s the latter, I can take your fang to repair the tessaiga.” Gear explained. He drew his claws and said, “This will be easier if you can keep your sanity through the transformation but that’s unlikely. I hope your friends are strong.”

* * *

“Maybe we should go check on Kuro. He said he wouldn’t be long but he also said that they parted on bad terms. I would like to be there to support him if Gear does bring up the past.” Mahiru told Hyde as he worriedly glanced towards the room Kuro went into with Gear. While he hadn’t told him directly, he knew returning home would be difficult.

A pained scream cut through the air and Mahiru jumped to his feet. His heart sank the moment he recognized Kuro’s voice. He ran across the hall and threw open the door before he could think. He saw Kuro on the floor and he rushed to his side. As he called his name, he knelt next to him and placed his hand on his back. “Kuro, what’s wrong?”

“Get away from me, Mahiru.” His voice came out as a hiss but Mahiru couldn’t leave him when he was in pain. He heard Licht and Hyde enter the room and he looked to them for help. The moment he looked away from him, Kuro pushed him aside and ran to the balcony. He only took a few steps before he stopped again. The grip on his hilt trembled violently.

Kuro turned around and Mahiru could see that the shape of his red eyes had narrowed like a cat. He almost resembled a full demon like Tsubaki. Before Mahiru could call Kuro’s name again, he leapt over them to attack Gear. Mahiru was still trying to make sense of the situation as the two demons fought.

“Well, you have some control over your power if you didn’t attack your mate but targeted me.” Gear mused and casually blocked the swing of Kuro’s sword. “Your attacks are sloppy so you don’t have complete control over yourself. Your demon self is fighting through instinct. I knew this would happen once I used the jewel shard on the tessaiga.”

“You did this to Kuro?” Mahiru yelled. While he was angry, he told himself to focus on helping Kuro. He remembered when the mask took control of his body and forced him to fight his friends. He was scared yet Kuro was able to save him.

His mind raced for a way to reverse Kuro’s transformation. Peering closer, he realized that there was a tainted jewel shard in the tessaiga. He didn’t understand fully but his instincts told him that the jewel had caused Kuro’s transformation. He should be able to purify the shard to save him. First, he needed to stop Kuro or else he could do something he would regret.

“Sit, Kuro!” He used the enchantment to force Kuro to stop. Gravity forced him to his knees yet he had enough strength to raise his sword for a slash. Mahiru ran behind him and grabbed his hand to stop him. He tried to pry his fingers from the hilt but he had a strong grip. His claws cut into his fingers the more he tried to pull the sword from his hand.

Mahiru realized that it was impossible to take the sword from him. He didn’t let go of his hand but he turned to Hyde. “Place a barrier around me and Kuro while I try to purify the transformation. If this fails, we have to keep him away from other humans. Sit, Kuro!”

He repeated the enchantment when the first spell started to fade. He walked around him so he could face Kuro. Mahiru kept one hand around Kuro’s and then cupped his cheek in his other hand. He let his spiritual energy flow into the sword and hoped it would overcome the demonic aura to purify it. “Please, Kuro, don’t let the shard control you. I know this isn’t you.”

He cursed softly when Kuro tried to pull out of his embrace. It was difficult to concentrate on purifying his sword and hold him at the same time. Mahiru looked into his red eyes and saw that Kuro was struggling against the shard’s influence. With the hand on his cheek, he tilted Kuro’s gaze down to him. “I know you’re stronger than whatever this is. Come back to your senses.”

He rose onto his toes and pressed a kiss against the corner of his lips. Kuro stopped moving as all thought escaped him until he could only focus on Mahiru’s lips moving over his. The kiss was shy and tentative but it slowly grew bolder. The weight of the enchantment disappeared but Kuro didn’t stand. He was certain that the kiss had its own power over him.

Once the tension had left Kuro’s body, Mahiru leaned back. The soft love in his red eyes reassured him that he had control over himself again. He was relieved and he threw his arms around Kuro’s neck. He reached up and brushed his bangs from his face so he could see his eyes. Kuro looked down at him and gasped softly. “Mahiru, your fingers. Let me see them.”

Kuro ripped a strip of cloth from his belt and wrapped it around Mahiru’s fingers. While the marks were small, his heart tightened at the thought that he had unintentionally hurt him. He wanted to hold Mahiru’s hand and comfort him but he didn’t know if he should with his long claws. Mahiru must’ve read his thoughts because he tangled their fingers together. He wanted to return his embrace but then Kuro felt a sharp tug on his jaw. Gear stood next to him and pulled out a fang.

“This should be enough to repair the tessaiga. You should fully purify the shard before Ash is overwhelmed by its demonic power again.” Gear told him. Mahiru let go of Kuro and took the sword from him. He ran his spiritual energy over the shard and weakened the demonic power until he could pull it out of the crack.

“You should’ve told me your plan before you forced me to transform.” Kuro glared at Gear. He held out the sword to him. “Where did you get that tainted shard?”

“A young man has been selling these tainted jewels to demons. He’s travelling with your brother but I don’t recall which one. I’m certain you’ll run into him soon though.”

* * *

Kuro stood in front of his mother’s grave. He opened his mouth several times to speak to her but he couldn’t find the words. A warm hand fell on his back and recognized that it was Mahiru even before he turned around. His hand moved from his back to take his fingers into his. “Do you want more time before we leave? I can tell Hyde and Licht to wait for us.”

“I thought I should say a few words to my mother before we go but I don’t know what to say. It has been so long since I saw her. I can barely remember her face.” Kuro admitted. He stared at the ground because he was afraid to see judgement in his brown eyes. He knew the thought was silly since Mahiru was too kind and sympathetic to judge him. “How are your fingers? I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t hurt me, Kuro.” He reassured him and placed his finger beneath his chin. Gently, he turned his face so Kuro could see his smile. His claws had cut his hand when he tried to take the tessaiga from him. Kuro bandaged them afterwards and he still felt guilty. He brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. “You stopped your demon self.”

“You were the reason I was able to, Mahiru. I won’t let anything hurt you again.” He vowed.

Mahiru sat on the ground and Kuro did the same. He leaned his head on Mahiru’s shoulder and felt him tenderly stroke his hair. Since his mother died when he was young, he understood how he felt. “Memories fade with time but the feelings you shared will be in your heart forever.”

He held Kuro’s hand against his heart and looked into his red eyes. “I’m sure she has been watching over us but you can also tell her about our journey so far. You can talk to her about anything that’s on your mind too. She’s your mother.”

“It has been so long that I’m worried she would be mad at me. Angry spirits are troublesome.” Kuro felt guilty that he avoided facing his past but he was able to face those regrets with Mahiru by his side. Gently, he stroked his arm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mahiru’s soft scent mixed with the flowers and he relaxed.

 _Mother, I’m sorry I haven’t returned to speak with you. This place never felt like home without you. But I found a new place I belong. His name is Mahiru and I love him. I also reconnected with my brother and I might be able to talk to the others with his help. I’m doing fine._ Kuro opened his eyes once he finished. He stood and held out his hand to help Mahiru up. He shook his head and told him.

“Can you give me a few minutes? I would like to give a prayer to your mother as well. I wanted to wait for you to finish first before I spoke to her.” Mahiru told him. Kuro was curious about what he wanted to tell his mother but he didn’t ask. He nodded and sat next to him again. Mahiru folded his hands and hoped his thoughts would reach his mother.

_My name is Mahiru. I don’t know if Kuro told you about me earlier. I should apologize for dragging Kuro along this dangerous quest to collect the shards. You don’t have to worry about Kuro because I will stay by his side and protect him._

Mahiru opened his eyes. He placed his hand in Kuro’s and he helped him to his feet. “Oh, I forget to ask you something. You said you and Gear parted on bad terms but you never told me what it was. He held a grudge against you for years and even forced you into your demon form. He still helped you in the end but I don’t approve of his methods.”

“Mother took in Gear when we were both kids. She thought we would become friends but we were different people. We would play together since the other children were afraid of us.” Kuro told him about their childhood as they walked. “My mother passed away and I left the castle. I didn’t tell anyone I was leaving before I disappeared and he never forgave me for that.”

“It must’ve been painful for you to say goodbye to your only friend at the time.” Mahiru could imagine why he left without telling Gear. “You’re stronger now with more friends.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Gear said that one of our brothers made tainted jewel shards. It’s time to arrange a reunion with them. I haven’t seen them in years so I don’t know where they are now.” Hyde said. They left Kuro’s childhood home but they didn’t know where they should go next. “I don’t want to believe that one of our siblings is creating these shards but Gear doesn’t have a reason to lie.”

“Our family is made of different demons but I can’t think of one that’s able to corrupt a shard.” Kuro rolled the tiny shard between his finger. He thought of how the jewel forced him to become a demon. Luckily, Mahiru was able to purify the shard with his powers. He turned to him and he couldn’t help but look at his lips as he thought of the kiss.

Kuro shook his head and reminded himself that he needed to focus on the issue. He handed the shard to Mahiru and said, “You should hold onto the shard. It can’t turn me into a demon again but I’ll feel better if you were the one holding it. You’re the most knowledgeable about spiritual energy and the sacred jewel. The shard won’t be tainted again with you.”

“I heard of people drawing power from the jewel. On the other hand, a person influencing the souls within it is rare. Since the shards are smaller, it’s easier to corrupt it now.” Licht thought of the stories his village would tell him about the jewel and its creation. “A human may taint the shard. My mother told me of two brothers who did so. They died long ago though.”

While Licht didn’t tell him directly, Hyde could hear that he wanted to reassure him that his brother wasn’t the one selling tainted jewel shards. He was surprised that he would do so. He assumed that Licht wouldn’t question Gear and insist they go after his family. Hyde looked down at him but Licht quickly pulled his eyes away. “You have six other siblings. It’ll be a waste of time to search for each one and ask them about the shard if they aren’t involved.”

“Touma has been giving shards to people in exchange for their help. Selling these shards may be an extension of that plan. It could also be someone copying him as well.” Mahiru added. He reached out and took Kuro’s hand. He thought of Tsubaki and Mahiru didn’t want anyone else in the family to hurt Kuro. With a light squeeze, he said: “We should search for others who have these black shards.”

“You can sense the jewel shards, Mahiru. Does the tainted shard feel different from the others? It would help.” Kuro didn’t want to believe that one of his siblings was selling the dark shards. While he hadn’t spoken with them in years, he thought of them each day he was sealed to the tree. Yet, he knew it wasn’t in Gear’s nature to lie. Tsubaki also worked with Touma to take the tessaiga in the past.

He turned back to Mahiru when he let out a long sigh. “From a distance, they have the same energy. I can only tell them apart when I’m closer but that won’t help lead us to the person selling the shards or anyone holding one. I’m sorry.”

“We wouldn’t have gotten this far without you.” Kuro adjusted their hands so their fingers were threaded together. He had seen how strong Mahiru was throughout their journey. He knew that he felt responsible for the shard being shattered. Tenderly, he stroked his thumb over his knuckles to comfort him. “We’re going to reform the jewel together.”

“I hope you’re including us in your ‘together’, Nii-san.” They pulled apart at the sound of Hyde’s voice. Kuro and Mahiru had a blush and the sight caused him to chuckle. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw his brother so flustered. He was happy that Kuro found a partner but they needed to keep their focus on the jewel shards.

Kuro could read his brother’s thoughts and he understood the importance of reforming the jewel. A part of him was worried about the journey ahead of them. He didn’t want to fight another of his siblings since it would cause the rift in their family to become larger. If one of his siblings tried to kill Mahiru, he didn’t know what he would do. He cared for both equally.

“We can ask travellers and other merchants if they heard of a man selling tainted jewels or if a similar person approached them. Someone must know something.” Mahiru suggested. He was able to sense the shards but they were scattered around the country. It was difficult for him to focus on a single one. He would lead them to the jewel’s general location and then search for it.

“The person selling shards must be holding many of them.” Hyde reasoned. “Where is the largest cluster of shards you can sense? We can also talk to people on our way to the shard.”

* * *

“What a beautiful garden.” Mahiru said breathlessly as he looked over the sea of violet flowers. A humble inn sat at the center of the garden. His eyes were drawn to a flower that was a different colour from the rest. A light blue flower grew at the edge of the garden. The light colour reminded him of Kuro’s beautiful hair. He was tempted to pick the flower but he didn’t know if he should.

“The villagers said that they heard of a merchant who sells jewels. Hopefully, they’re the tainted shards. Do you sense a shard in the inn?” Hyde asked him and Mahiru nodded. “We don’t know if he’s still staying in the inn but someone must’ve seen the merchant. Knowing the man’s appearance will help us find him rather than blindly following rumours.”

“Let’s go then.” Licht said and stepped forward.

Mahiru started to follow him but then he noticed that Kuro was staring at the camellias. He reached down and picked the blue flower. Kuro had noticed how Mahiru looked at the flower and thought he wanted it. He tucked the camellia behind his ear and then lightly brushed his bangs from his face. “I don’t think the owners will mind if we pick one flower. If they get mad, you can blame me.”

He touched the flower in his hair and a smile spread across his face. While the gift was small, it showed that Kuro’s kindness. He wasn’t the type for words but his loving gesture told him how he felt. Others wouldn’t notice how he stared at the single flower yet Kuro had. Mahiru picked a white flower and handed it to him. “We’ll get in trouble together. Planting so many flowers must’ve taken a long time.”

“The garden is beautiful but it’s a little overwhelming for me.” He groaned and scratched his nose. Since he was a demon, his senses were heightened. The thick scent of the flowers turned his senses into a haze. Kuro took the flower from Mahiru and tucked it into his obi. “We should go inside. The smell won’t affect me as much.”

“Okay.” Mahiru nodded and took his hand. They walked into the garden but then his steps stuttered for a moment. His eyes widened slightly and he looked around him. Kuro didn’t know what caught his attention since he couldn’t sense anything around them. His brows furrowed as he said, “I can’t feel the jewel shard anymore. It didn’t move though. It’s simply gone.”

“Maybe you’re tired from walking so much and it’s affecting your powers.” He suggested. While he nodded, he could see that there was still a hint of concern in his brown eyes. Kuro rubbed his hand over his arm and then placed his hand on his back to led him into the inn. His strong hand was comforting but Mahiru had to question why he couldn’t sense the jewel anymore.

They entered the inn and saw Hyde speaking with a man. “I am a travelling monk. I was drawn to your inn because I can sense a looming evil in your walls. Have any of your guest noticed a demon presence?” Hyde spoke loudly enough to draw the attention of the patrons. “I would suggest you purify your inn to chase out the demon. Since I’m a kind monk, I will perform an exorcism without charging you.”

“I’m not giving you a free room.” The man retorted bluntly. “One of my regular customers is a monk and he exorcise my inn regularly. There is also a barrier around the inn so I will know if a demon enters.”

Behind them, Licht chuckled. He had seen Hyde trick many people into giving them free lodging. Licht would often have to kick the demon and force him to pay for the room properly. He stepped forward and took out his coin purse. “How much does a room cost? We’ll take two if they’re available.”

“Are you planning to room with me? I’m sure my brother would want to share a room with his mate.” Hyde had a charming smile and Licht quickly looked away from him. The sight caused his heart to flutter even though he knew the flirt was merely teasing him. He had fought many demons yet Hyde was the only one who could affect him.

“You will be staying in a room with your brother.” Licht said and he turned back to the innkeeper. As he was discussing the room, Hyde glanced around the room. The strong scent of flowers filled the room and irritated his senses. The owner had decorated the room with flowers that they saw outside. He thought they were strange but he couldn’t focus on them enough to understand why.

“Here are your room numbers. My name is Misono and I own the inn so please come to me if you need anything.” He said as he passed the number slip to Licht. “My inn is famous for its flowers because they sooth the soul. They will give you a peaceful sleep.”

“You must have a lot a of customer. Do merchants visit often? I would like to purchase a few things but we haven’t encountered many merchants on journey.” Mahiru asked Misono. He didn’t want to scare the people staying in the inn by telling them about the tainted shard. There were a few people in the lobby but Mahiru couldn’t sense if one was holding a shard.

“We had a merchant stay here yesterday but he left this morning. If there’s something you want in particular, you might find it in the village.” Misono suggested.

“Thank you. We might pay the market a visit.” Mahiru tried to hide his disappointment. He didn’t know how to ask Misono more about the merchant without being suspicious.

He walked to where Kuro was speaking with his brother and told them what Misono told him. They walked down the hall and Mahiru let out a sigh once he thought others couldn’t overhear them. “It seems like we missed the merchant by a day. Should we leave and try to find him? He might not have gotten far in such a short time.”

“I have to question if the innkeeper has been telling us the truth.” Hyde whispered and looked back to the lobby. His sharp eyes watched Misono interact with his guests. “He told us that there was a barrier around his inn that would tell him is a demon enters. Nii-san and I were able to enter though. Something feels wrong here.”

* * *

“You’re quick to distrust people. What are you looking for, Shit Rat?” Licht asked Hyde who was shifting through the flowers. The sun was setting so it was unlikely they would find anything before it became dark. He knelt next to him and scanned the garden. “If you’re searching for the barrier Misono mentioned, you’re already looking at it.”

“I’m a trained monk and I can’t find a spell tag or talisman that could make a barrier.” His eyes narrowed as he stared at the flowers. Licht picked one and shoved it into Hyde’s face. The petals tickled his nose and caused him to sneeze. He turned away from him and blindly pushed his hands away. “What was that for, Angel Cakes?”

“This garden acts as a deterrent to demons, whether Misono intended for it to be or not.” Licht twirled the flower between his fingers and watched the blur of colours the petal created. “My village would plant potent flowers near our home. We would use different flowers though.”

“My brother is resting in the inn due to the smell these flowers have so you might be right. I’m lucky my nose isn’t as strong as his but it’s still hard to concentrate with the smell.” Hyde complained. His instinct told him that the inn was hiding something but he didn’t know what it was. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Licht curse next to him.

Licht dropped the flower and stared at his finger. He had been pricked by a thorn and blood began to bead on the wound. “I didn’t think violets had thorns.”

“They don’t. Let me see your hand.” Hyde cupped his hands around Licht’s. He hadn’t noticed how long and slender his fingers were before he held his hand. He was reminded of Licht’s strength when he stared at the faded scars on his skin. Closing his eyes, he focused on the thorn prick. “I don’t think the thorn had poison or something similar.”

Hyde tore a strip of cloth from his shirt and wrapped the fabric around his finger. His touch was gentler than Licht expected it would be. Once he finished, he pulled his hand back. He turned away from him so he wouldn’t see him blush. “You didn’t need to wrap a tiny thorn prick.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘thank you’.” Hyde chuckled. He stood and held his hand out to help him stand. As Licht reach out to place his hand in his, a drop of blood soaked through the fabric and landed on a flower. The petal became red and the colour spread to the other violets.

He jumped to his feet and asked, “Do you sense a demon who could be causing this?”

“I can’t smell a thing with these flowers. I think that’s the point.” Hyde muttered and drew his sword. He watched the flowers for a demon but he couldn’t sense anyone’s presence.

* * *

“Do you feel better?” Mahiru asked Kuro who laid on his lap. He tenderly stroked his fingers over his temple and let his spiritual energy flow into him. The scent of the flowers gave him a headache and he had trouble sleeping. He went to Mahiru’s room with the hope that he could help him. Kuro only need his warm fingers threading through his hair to sooth him.

“A little. I never thought there would be a day where I can’t fall asleep. It was the one thing I’m great at.” He groaned and Mahiru chuckled. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Kuro reached up and placed his hand on Mahiru’s cheek to pull him back down to tickle their noses together. Mahiru giggled and sat up.

“There’s nothing we can do about the flowers but a cup of warm tea might help you fall asleep. I’ll ask Misono if I may use the kitchen and make a cup for you.” Mahiru said and patted his shoulder. He sat up so he could stand. “Hyde wants to investigate the inn but I can’t sense a demon presence. I’ll ask them if they found anything later.”

“My brother is lucky that his nose isn’t as strong as mine and he can still walk around.” Kuro sighed at his own weakness. He was also worried about the flowers’ effect on Hyde though. As Mahiru walked out of the room, he stumbled slightly and caught himself on the door. He jumped to his feet and went to his side. “Are you okay, Mahiru?”

“I’m fine, Kuro.” He reassured him but his words were overtaken by a yawn. Mahiru tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and said, “I’m just a little tired. I don’t know why. The sun set but it isn’t that late yet. Maybe the journey is taking more of a toll on me than I thought. I should feel better in the morning once I get proper sleep.”

“You don’t have to make tea. Go to sleep and I’ll talk to my brother for you.” He suggested and lightly nudged him towards his own room. The fact that Mahiru was a human was always on his mind and he didn’t want him to push himself. He touched the flower in his brown hair and said, “Misono claims the flower can give people a peaceful sleep.”

“I would like a cup of tea myself so I don’t mind making a pot for us. It shouldn’t take me long so you can wait in your room.” Mahiru told him and continued down the hall.

The lobby was empty when Mahiru entered the room. He wondered where Misono was so he could ask him for directions to the kitchen. The moonlight filtered through the window and reflected off a mirror. The light caught Mahiru’s attention and he walked to the decorative mirror standing on the table. A small portrait of two people rested next to the mirror.

He recognized Misono in the photo but he hadn’t seen the other man in the inn. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Misono appear in the mirror’s reflection. He turned over his shoulder and said, “This is a beautiful mirror you have.”

“It’s a family heirloom. My brother gave it to me and said it will protect me while he’s travelling.” Misono told him and picked up the mirror. Despite the darkness, Mahiru could see that there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Mahiru reasoned that the man in the photo was his brother and he likely missed him. He understood how Misono felt since he missed his friends and family from the future. He thought of how Kuro and the new friends he made helped him. With that thought, he said: “I came down to ask you if I could borrow your kitchen and make tea. Would you like to join us, Misono? Friends can help you through anything.”

“Friends?” Misono repeated and turned the mirror in his hands. A butterfly landed on the edge of the mirror. “I see many people since I own an inn. Most people don’t stay for long for us to become friends. It’s better if I don’t become close with the guests here. They all die.”

His last statement made Mahiru stiffen. For a moment, he thought he misheard Misono but a dangerous glint appeared in his violet eyes. He turned the mirror so it reflected Mahiru’s image. A powerful force crashed over him and he thought he felt the air being pulled from his lungs. He didn’t understand what was happening as his vision became hazy.

Instinctively, Mahiru raised his hands and summoned a barrier. His spiritual energy formed a wall but it quickly disappeared. The light was drawn into Misono’s mirror and Mahiru’s heart sank. He didn’t know what powers the mirror had but he could sense his spiritual energy being taken. He left his arrows in his room so he couldn’t defend himself.

“I was told that you haven’t mastered your powers yet. I should tell Touma that he has underestimated you. I haven’t though.” Misono stood over him and his mirror began to glow. The image changed to Hyde and Licht walking down the hall. “I can see everything in my inn through this mirror and I overheard you discussing the merchant selling black shards. I won’t let you kill him.”

“Are you working with him?” Questions raced through his mind but he doubted Misono would answer any of them. He needed to warn his friends about Misono. Mahiru grabbed the table next to him by the leg and swung it towards Misono with all his strength. He managed to knock the mirror from his hands. Once the mirror was turned away from him, Mahiru felt his strength return.

He ran down the hall and called Kuro’s name. “Misono has a demon mirror. I need my arrows.”

In the room, Kuro jumped to his feet. He could fear the panic and fear in his voice. He grabbed his quiver and rushed out of the room. The relief Mahiru felt when he saw Kuro only lasted for a moment though. The ground beneath his feet disappeared and he started to fall. He summoned a barrier beneath his feet to keep himself from dropping through the floor.

Mahiru looked down and found a dark mirror beneath him. His barrier began to weaken due to the mirror’s power and he searched for a way jump to safety. The mirror was large so he couldn’t jump to safety. Kuro stood on the edge of the mirror and stretched out his hand to catch Mahiru. He moved to the edge of the barrier and reached out to Kuro. Their fingers only managed to brush together before someone attacked him.

Kuro was shocked when he faced his brother. “Snow Lily?”

“I’m sorry, Kuro, I don’t want to fight you. But I owe Misono my life. Touma only wants the Shirota man dead so we don’t need to fight. Please, just let him go.”

Kuro hadn’t seen his brother in years so he didn’t know the debt he owed Misono. He couldn’t let Mahiru be taken though. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Mahiru’s barrier finally fade away. His heart sank and his body moved before he could fully process the situation. He pushed Lily aside and jumped after Mahiru as he fell into the mirror.


	21. Chapter 21

“Mahiru!” Kuro called his name as they fell through the darkness of the mirror. He didn’t know where they were or why his brother attacked them. He shoved those questions aside to focus on saving Mahiru. A few feet from him, Mahiru was trying to center himself as they rapidly descended. He couldn’t see the floor and he worried the landing might kill them.

He shrugged off his haori, he tore the fabric to make it longer. He tied his sword to one end so the weight would help the makeshift rope reach Mahiru. Kuro tossed it towards Mahiru who gripped the tessaiga tightly. He seemed to understand his plan and nodded up to him. With all his strength, Kuro pulled him upwards until he was in reach.

Once they were closer, Mahiru was able to grab his hand. They pulled each other closer and he wrapped his arms around him. Relief washed through him the moment he felt Kuro’s protective embrace. The wind rushing past his cheek reminded him that they were falling. He searched the darkness for something they could do to save themselves.

“I can sense the ground approaching. Cats land on their feet but this might hurt. Can’t deal.” He muttered and adjusted his hold on Mahiru. Kuro cradled him against his chest to protect him the crash. He felt Mahiru’s heart racing through his chest and squeezed him gently. No matter what challenges they might face in the mirror, he would protect him.

Mahiru reached up and cupped his face in his hand. He whispered a chant and warmth spread throughout Kuro’s body. He didn’t understand the ancient spell but he knew that he was giving him his spiritual energy. After he completed the chant, Mahiru summoned a barrier to surround them. He prayed that his spells were enough to support Kuro.

Kuro couldn’t take his eyes off the ground and prepared himself for the impact. The barrier touched the ground first and it slowed their fall slightly. As he landed, the ground cracked and shifted beneath his feet. He lost his footing but he didn’t let go of Mahiru and continued to protect him. They fell to the ground with Mahiru on top of his chest.

For a moment, they merely laid on the ground together and tried to catch their breath. Mahiru was the first to move and he sat up. He immediately looked over Kuro’s body for injuries caused by the fall. Aside from a few scratches caused by debris, he was uninjured. He ran his hand over his cheek lovingly to heal the tiny marks. “Did you cut your feet during the landing?”

“Your spell protected me.” He reassured him and placed his hand over Mahiru’s. Kuro didn’t let go of his hand as they stood and glanced around their surroundings. The ground began to glow and the light drew their attention to it. A small gasp escaped him when he found that they were standing on a large mirror. Cracks covered the ground like a spiderweb. “I hope we don’t fall through again. I only want to go through something like that once in my life.”

“At least we’ll be together if we start falling again.” Mahiru said. He didn’t know how they would be able to escape the mirror. He closed his eyes and projected his spiritual energy to search for anyone nearby. A sigh of disappointed told Kuro that he couldn’t find someone. “I don’t sense Misono or Hyde. Are you able to smell the flowers?”

“No.” He shook his head and a frown passed over Mahiru’s face. Kuro tenderly squeezed his hand to reassure him and the tension left his face. They didn’t exchange a word but the gesture was comfort enough for Mahiru. “The only thing we can do now is wander around and hope we find a route out of the mirror. Be careful not to cut your feet on the broken glass. Do you want me to carry you? I’m a demon so the glass won’t hurt me.”

“I’m fine.” Mahiru was grateful for Kuro’s kindness but he couldn’t ask him to walk through the mirror on his own. He wanted to face the challenge together as partners. “We should clear the shards so the only thing we have to worry about are the cracks.”

He stretched out his hands before him and created a wall with his spiritual power. Slowly, he moved the wall forward. The glass shards were also pushed forward when it met the wall. Mahiru carefully stepped on the clearing and then grinned up at Kuro. “Your control over your power has gotten better. You know a lot more spells too.”

“I can support you in fights but I’m not confident fighting on my own yet.” Mahiru admitted. He did his best to study new techniques but his powers were best for protecting or healing others. The compliment from Kuro made him smile with pride though. He didn’t enjoy fighting so he preferred that his powers could help others.

They explored the dark room with little to help them find their way. Mahiru stepped onto a piece of the mirror and the image beneath him changed. He looked down where a hazy scene played before them. In the glass, a young Misono was speaking with a blond boy. They held a mirror between them and Misono asked: _“A mirror? It doesn’t look powerful.”_

_“That makes the mirror all the more powerful. This heirloom will protect you so always keep it close, Misono.”_

The words made Mahiru recall the story Misono told him earlier. His brother had given him the mirror and it allowed him to see everything in the inn. Did the mirror also store the things it had seen? He placed his hand on Kuro’s arm to stop him and gestured to the mirror. He told him his thoughts and added: “These are Misono’s memories. We might be able to find a way to escape if we watch.”

“Can it show us how Misono and my brother met? When I faced him earlier, he said that he owed Misono his life. We’re demons but Lily has always been a good person. He wouldn’t sell those black jewel shards unless he thought it was to protect someone he cared about.” Kuro hadn’t spoken with his brother in years but he still had faith in his kindness.

“I don’t sense a spiritual energy within the mirror so I can’t manipulate it. I wonder how we can search the mirrors for memories.” Mahiru mused and knelt on the ground. He touched the image and a cold wave suddenly rushed over him. He recognized the sensation since he felt something similar when Misono used the mirror’s power on him.

His vision blurred for a few seconds. Mahiru rubbed his eyes and then he opened them to find that the world around him had changed. They were in a castle but the layout was different from the others he saw in the feudal era. Kuro was still beside him but he appeared confused as well. He started to ask him where they could be but then he noticed Misono in the distance.

_Misono was a young child and he rolled a marble on a low desk. The violet jewel hit the mirror beside him and then slid off the table. He rushed to catch it but his brother was faster. “You shouldn’t play with the shikon jewel, Misono. I don’t have to remind how powerful the jewel is. The demon souls we used to empower the jewel has made it more powerful but unstable as well.”_

_“I know that, Mikuni.” Misono pouted. “There’s nothing for me to do while you’re gone. I can only play shogi with Doubt Doubt and I’ve already defeated him five times. It’s not a fun challenge anymore.”_

_“I have time before I need to deliver the jewel to the buyer. How about you play with your brother? I have to warn you that I’m much smarter than JeJe.” He chuckled and sat across the table from Misono._

“Licht told us about two human brothers who tainted the jewel years ago.” Mahiru hands flew to his mouth when he realized the implication. “I thought that they died.”

“We died over eighty years ago.” The voice caused them to turn around to where Misono stood behind them. Kuro drew his sword and Mahiru gripped his bow yet it quickly became clear that Misono didn’t intend to fight them. He was walked past them and watched the past with lonely eyes. His hands shook slightly around the mirror.

A butterfly landed on the mirror and Misono forced himself to take a deep breath. He turned the mirror and changed the image projected around them. The floor turned to dirt and the first thing Mahiru noticed was a smashed tombstone. Touma stood over the grave but Mahiru knew that he was simply a memory Misono was showing them.

_Misono rose out of the grave and coughed dirt from his lungs. Confusion covered his face and he looked around him. He placed his hand over his heart yet he couldn’t feel his heartbeat. His brows furrowed together and he tried to make sense of how he was alive again. A mirror was dropped in front of him and Misono hesitantly picked it up._

_“I have resurrected you. Tomorrow, I will do the same for with your brother. The knowledge you two possess may be useful to me. Now, follow me and I will give you shards to taint.” Touma told him. His eyes were cold and Misono gripped the mirror. He summoned shards behind Touma and aimed them at the man’s heart. Without taking his eyes off Misono, he said: “I heard tales of the Alicein siblings. Your pride is the only thing greater than your intelligence.”_

_Misono screamed in pain and clutched at his chest. Touma took out a pouch and squeezed it in his hand. The pressure on his chest increased and he was forced to lower the mirror shards. “I have revived you but I still hold your life in my hand. I suggest you work with me. If either of you try to betray me, you will die a second time. I promise you that it will be much more painful as well.”_

“Since that day, I have made tainted shards for Touma and Mikuni travels the country to sell them. Touma wishes to cause chaos throughout the country. My brother and I believe that he was something more planned but he hasn’t told us.” Misono explained and bit his lip. “Touma is always watching me but my mirror is the only place he cannot enter.”

“I’m sorry that we had to be so aggressive when we attacked you. We wanted Touma to believe that we were fighting.” The butterfly on his mirror spoke and transformed into Snow Lily. He bowed to his brother and continued, “I heard that you were freed but I couldn’t believe it at first. I’m so glad that you’re safe and you are friends with Hyde again.”

“It’s a long story but yours must be a complicated one as well.” Kuro said and nodded towards Misono.

“Once I learned that the curse was broken, I went to see you again. But Touma attacked me. He would’ve killed me if Misono hadn’t been there. He hid me in his mirror and created an illusion that tricked Touma. He thinks I’m dead. I owe Misono my life.” Lily told them. “The Alicein brothers don’t want to help Touma but it’s impossible for them to fight back.”

“Thank you for saving my brother.” Kuro said to Misono. Lily was slightly surprised that his brother was so open with his emotions when he could be awkward in the past. He would show how he cared through his action rather than direct words. He wondered if something had happened to change him. “You can’t fight Touma but you intend to, don’t you, Misono.”

“Yes.” Misono looked down at his mirror. “My brother and I have talked about it many times but we can’t face Touma directly. He can kill us instantly.”

“You want our help? That must be why you dragged us into your mirror where Touma can’t see us here and we can talk freely.” Mahiru was relieved that he wouldn’t have to fight Misono and Lily. “We’re happy to stop Touma. Do you know where he is?”

Misono nodded and flipped his mirror again to change the scene around them. A large castle towered over them. Kuro didn’t recognize the landscape around the castle that could help them find Touma. He looked up at the horizon and noticed that there was light veil over the castle. “Touma’s castle is located beyond the lake of illusions. There is a barrier around the castle as well. It’s nearly impossible to enter it.”

“Do you know if Touma has a weakness?” Mahiru asked.

In answer, Misono lifted his mirror again. “My mirror remembers everything it has seen. For a time, Touma held it. I found a memory that may help us defeat him.”

Mahiru was confused when the reflection wasn’t of Touma. He saw his mother within the mirror and he gasped. He hesitantly touched the image and the world became dark around him. The only light provided for Mahiru was a dim fire in the distance. He was unsure if he should walk through the dark unknown. Why would his mother appear in the mirror? Mahiru felt a hand wrap around his and he looked up at Kuro beside him. He calmed himself and he walked forward.

They entered a cave where two people were speaking. He immediately recognized his mother sitting beside an injured man. Mahiru reminded himself that they were in the past and the woman wasn’t his mother despite the resemblance. When he was closer, he could see that the man Touma. His mother knew Touma in the past? Touma hated his family.

_“I found this mirror, Touma. It belonged to a human who was able to manipulate the sacred jewel. This heirloom may help us learn more about the jewel and how to contain it.” Hanako held the mirror in front of her face as she leaned over Touma. “I haven’t been able to unlock the mirror’s power or memories to learn much.”_

_“Why did you save me?” Touma would ask her the same question each day. “Most would’ve left a demon like me for dead yet you brought me here and treated my injuries. As the eldest daughter of the Shirota family, you should know better than to pity a demon. My legs are broken but I can kill you and take the jewel whenever I want. I can sense that you’re holding the sacred jewel.”_

_“That’s the reason I decided to rescue you. My family has held the jewel for generation but we have never heard of a person who could sense its presence. Do you have a spell that allows you to do so? When did you discover this ability? Were you born with it?” With each question, she leaned closer to him. Hanako tapped her finger on Touma’s forehead and said, “Reject.”_

_After she recited the short spell, light exploded from her finger and caused him to slump back against the wall. She chuckled and said, “You can try to kill me but I promise you won’t be able to. I’m not a weak girl and you should know that, Touma. Also, you can’t poison me when I hold the jewel in my heart.”_

_“… Your family still wishes to sacrifice you to seal away the jewel?” He asked her in a small voice. Silence filled the cave and the only sound between them was the fire cracking nearby. Shadows passed over her face and he couldn’t read her expression. The laughter and teasing had left her voice when she finally answered him._

_“It was the reason I was born.” She said and rubbed an ointment over his forehead where she had struck him lightly. “My parents never made it a secret. It’s my duty as the eldest child of the Shirota family to protect the world from the jewel. I cannot change my fate.”_

_“Then why do you research the jewel so desperately?” His retort made her draw her hand back sharply. She glanced at the mirror beside them and touched the cold glass. “I can still remember the day we met. We were both children and you asked me for everything I knew about the jewel. I didn’t understand why so I didn’t answer. I think I know why now. You want a future you choose for yourselves— like I do.”_

_“Isn’t it sad?” She touched her heart where the jewel was sealed. “You think the jewel will give you the power to change your future even after you’ve seen how it has destroyed so many. You are truly a foolish man, Touma. This jewel cannot grant your wish. It will only consume you. Is there anything you long for aside from the jewel? Friendship? Family? Love?”_

_He didn’t answer her and she let out a frustrated breath. Hanako sat next to him and stared at the fire. “I would like to have a family with a good man. We would have a boy and build a simple home for him. It’s impossible now but we might be able to exist in another world. Do you have a similar dream?”_

_“I know better than to hold foolish dreams like that.” He said instead of answering her directly._

_“You believe that lie, don’t you? You won’t give up on taking the jewel because of that. I pity foolish men like you the most.” She said and rose to her foot. Hanako slipped a necklace out from beneath her clothes and swung the pendent from her finger. “This pendent is your weakness. I will use this if you try to steal the jewel after you fully recover.”_

Mahiru was pulled out of the scene and he couldn’t move for a moment. He didn’t think seeing his mother again would be so difficult. He was still trying to make sense of the interaction between Touma and his mother. His legs were numb and he wanted to sit down but the mirror room was empty. Kuro wrapped his arms around him and the support helped center him.

Misono didn’t seem to notice how pale Mahiru was and asked, “Do you recognize that pendent? It must be in the possession of the Shirota family even if Hanako didn’t tell your family about its power.”

“I don’t know. I can ask my uncle if he knows.” Mahiru stared at the ground. He stepped forward and placed his hand on Misono’s shoulder. “Thank you for your help. We will stop Touma and free you from his control. He’s watching the outside world. Is there a way to leave without Touma knowing that we’re working together?”


	22. Chapter 22

Hyde knelt on the ground and studied the flowers that turned had red. He didn’t understand why they suddenly changed but he his instincts told him that they were dangerous. He took Licht arm as he stood and tried to pull him out of the field. Before they were able to step out of the flowers, a small tornado descended from the darkening sky.

“Watch out!” Licht dug his feet into the dirt and tugged Hyde back before he could be dragged into the wind current. He also placed his hand on Kirara to keep the small creature on his shoulder. Several more tornados struck the ground nearby. He thought they would be able to dodge the attacks if they were able to fly. “Kirara, transform and—”

He paused when Kirara sneezed and rubbed its nose against his shoulder. Licht looked back to Hyde who was holding his hand over his nose. He realized that the wind had caused the pollen to lift into the air. Since Hyde and Kirara were demons, the flowers overwhelmed their senses and made it difficult to focus on the fight. His mind raced to find a way to counter the storm.

Licht scanned the inn but he couldn’t see a demon who could have created the tornados. A part of him knew that he was at a disadvantage, even if he knew who they were. His fighting centered around kicks but the storm would force him to keep his distance. “Do you trust me, Shit Rat?”

“I do, but I would like to know what you have planned first.” Throughout their journey and fights, he had seen how strong Licht was. He was also knowledgeable about demons and Hyde assumed he knew how to stop the tornados. He couldn’t guess what Licht intended to do when they couldn’t see the enemy. Hyde cursed that the flowers were blocking his senses.

Licht moved close to his side and wrapped his hand around Hyde’s wrist. He moved his hand towards the sky and then pulled the sacred beads from his hand to free his wind tunnel. The power of the wind tunnel almost knocked him off his feet but he managed to stay in place. He helped Hyde aim his wind tunnel at the sky and diverted the tornado. The wind from his hand was equally as powerful as the storm around them.

Kirara jumped off his shoulder and grew into its full size. The cat demon growled at something behind them. Licht tied the beads around Hyde’s hand and sealed the win tunnel once again. He turned around to face what Kirara was growling at. A blond man stood on the roof of the inn and he held a fan. Licht glared up at him. “So, you’ve finally decided to show yourself?”

“Where is my brother?” The demon flicked his fan open and a powerful wind circled them. Licht climbed onto Kirara with the intention to fight the demon. With his cat to help him evade the tornados, he was certain that he could easily defeat him.

A large mirror came between them and Licht let out a small curse. He was shocked when Mahiru and Kuro fell out of the glass. Kuro was already holding Mahiru but Licht worried the fall would hurt them. Licht turned Kirara and he tried to catch the two. He managed to grab Kuro’s hand but his weight pulled him off the cat’s back. “Kirara!”

“I got you.” His body suddenly left lighter and a sea white butterflies surrounded them. One butterfly landed on his nose and he could see that it was a paper spell tag. They were lowered safely on the ground and Hyde knelt next to them. “Are you guys hurt? What was that mirror?”

The moment they were on the ground, Kirara jumped onto his chest and nestled against him. He lightly petted the cat and comforted it. From how stiff Kirara was, he knew that it felt guilty for not catching him. “It’s okay, no one was hurt. Let’s go and kick that wind demon.”

“No, we have to run. I can’t explain everything but we shouldn’t fight the man. I’ll tell you why once we’re a safe distance from the inn. The mirror will protect us as we run.” Mahiru insisted and quickly rose to his feet. While Licht was confused, he trusted Mahiru and nodded. He climbed onto Kirara and gestured for Hyde to sit behind him.

* * *

“If Misono is working with Touma, can we trust anything he says? He could be leading us to a trap. The Lake of Illusions is dangerous.” Licht questioned after Mahiru told them everything they’ve learned in the mirror. They were staying in a nearby cave and Hyde prepared a fire to keep them warm. He sat next to him and held out his hands to the flame. “His brother attacked us.”

“Misono said that Mikuni likely thought you attacked the inn. He didn’t plan for the flowers to summon his brother. Blood turns the flower red.” Mahiru was quick to defend his new friend. But he also understood why Licht would be weary and reassured him. “Touma is threatening them so Misono wants to stop him as much as we do. He also showed us a necklace that could help us.”

“Lily was there as well.” Kuro added. “If he was an illusion, I would know.”

“Thinking simply, we can know if he’s lying by speaking with my uncle. I can ask him if my mother saved Touma and took care of him in a cave.” Mahiru reasoned. He had to wonder what led Touma to resent his family after his mother rescued him. “We should return to his village. This is a good time to return to my ti— home. I need to get more supplies for our journey anyways.”

“Even if he was telling us the truth, there’s still the concern of the tainted shards. Did your new friend tell us how to find them? I doubt he’s going to stop corrupting shards while he’s forced to work with Touma.” Hyde pointed out and Mahiru regretfully shook his head. “Should we go after the tainted shards first or Touma. He’s strong if he could resurrect the dead.”

“It’s not only that. Touma is more dangerous than we first thought. He can sense the shards.” Kuro told them.

“What? I thought that Mahiru was the only person with that ability.” Hyde’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know where he gained the ability. I can’t even tell you why I’m able to sense the jewel.” Mahiru touched his side where the sacred jewel was cut from his body. His mother had died to seal the jewel within the Bone-Eater’s Well. How did the jewel find itself in him? He had assumed that he was able to sense the shards due to his connection with the jewel yet that couldn’t be the same for Touma. Were there others who could sense it?

“If he can sense the jewel, that will explain how Touma is able to find us easily. We have more than twenty shards between the four of us. He can track our movements through our shards. Can’t deal.” Kuro sighed heavily. “He’ll know when we approach his castle easily. There’s also his barrier to worry about.”

“What about we ask Tsurugi and the demon wolf tribe for help? We’ll give our shards to them and they’ll distract Touma while we sneak into his castle.” Mahiru suggested. He cared for them and he hated to ask them to endanger themselves for the plan. They needed to stop Touma though. “The tribe have been evading him for a long time so they’ll be able to keep him distracted.”

“Do we know if Touma has brought others back to life aside from Misono and Mikuni? It’ll be difficult to fight an army of the dead.” Licht said.

“I have studied spells that can revive the dead but they all require a lot of magic and rare ingredients. Even Touma has his limit so I doubt he’ll be able to summon more people. I don’t think we should worry about that too much.” Hyde said. “I know a way we’ll be able to break any barrier. There’s an island—”

Hyde wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Licht jumped to his feet. He ran out of the cave as Hyde called his name in confusion. He didn’t stop and he whistled for Kirara to transformed into its larger form. He climbed onto its back but then Hyde took his hand. Licht looked back at him and Hyde saw the worry in his blue eyes. He had never seen him with such an expression. “I need to go, Hyde.”

Hyde dropped his hand and Licht quickly flew away. He sensed Mahiru stand next to him and watch him leave as well. “Did Licht tell you where he was going, Hyde? Maybe he also knows a way past the barrier. He stormed out while we were discussing it. I don’t know why he would run off without explaining it to us first. Is the island you mentioned to the north?”

“The island is to the west. I don’t think Licht leaving has anything to do with the barrier.” Hyde said but he didn’t take his eyes from the direction Licht left. Even after he disappeared in the distance, he could see his vulnerable expression and worried eyes.

* * *

“Please be here. Please.” Licht muttered to himself repeatedly. The moment Kirara landed in front of the gate, he jumped off its back and ran into his village. He hadn’t returned to his home since he joined the adventure to help find the shards and defeat Touma. While he always thought about visiting his family again, the painful memories kept him from doing so.

He dashed across the village to where the demon slayers were buried. Licht dropped to his knees in front of the graves. Relief flooded him when he found that the dirt was undisturbed. He placed his hand over his racing heart and tried to force it to return to normal. “Thank goodness, they weren’t taken.”

Kirara sat close to his side and it nestled against him. He wrapped his arms around the large cat and he was grateful for its presence. The creature was the only thing he had left of his village and he clung to its familiar warmth. The silence around them was a little eerie so he closed his eyes and tried to focus on Kirara’s purrs. Licht could only hear the echoes of the past as if his village was still filled with life. He thought he could hear footsteps behind him and his heart squeezed painfully.

“Thought I’d find you here, Angel Cakes.” The endearment made Licht stiffen. There was only one person who called him by the name. He quickly wiped his eyes before he turned to face Hyde. The glare he wore didn’t disguise his tears but Hyde didn’t mention them. He took out a handful of flowers from behind his back and handed one to Licht.

Licht didn’t take the flower and kept his arms around Kirara. “How did you find me? I didn’t tell you that I was returning home. I didn’t sense you following me either.”

“It took me a while to think of why you ran off like you did. Then I thought of how you mentioned Touma reviving other people. You were worried that he would bring back your village and force them to fight for him, weren’t you?” Licht was silent for a moment. When he pushed away his flower again, Hyde placed it on a grave. “I was debating if I should follow you. You’re prideful and you would’ve kicked me.”

“Why are you here?” Licht finally spoke. He took a few flowers from his hands so he could lay them over the dirt as well. He wondered if Hyde picked them for his family or to lift his spirits. No matter the reason, the thought made a strange warmth flow through him.

He couldn’t answer Licht’s question immediately. At first, Hyde thought he should let him have time alone. After he saw the blue flowers outside the cave, he couldn’t stop thinking of his eyes and decided to go after him. Hyde looked away from him and said: “It’s payback for when you followed me to the temple. You taught me about relying on others then but you obvious can’t follow your own lesson.”

“Our situations aren’t the same.” Licht crossed his arms and pouted up at him. His expression made Hyde chuckle and he tousled his black hair playfully. He pushed his hand away and said, “You were being stupid by running off back then. I’m just here to check on my family. I would’ve flown back to the cave in an hour. You didn’t need to follow me.”

“Well, I’m here. Mahiru and Kuro are too.” Hyde turned around and waved to the pair. “They were worried but I asked them to let me talk to you first. After we give flowers to your comrades, do you want to stay for a while and rest?”

“It’s okay. We need to defeat Touma as quickly as possible. They would’ve told me to continue fighting.” Licht said as he stood. He held out his hand to Hyde to help him to his feet as well.

* * *

Mahiru was careful not to make a sound as he walked across the room to Kuro. They had returned to his uncle’s village to ask him about Touma and his mother. It was late when they arrived so they decided to speak with him in the morning. His uncle let them stay in a spare room and they quickly fell asleep. He knelt next to Kuro and adjusted the blanket over his shoulder.

“I’ll be back soon, Kuro.” Mahiru whispered and lightly kissed his cheek. He waited until everyone was asleep to return to his time for supplies. While Hyde and Licht had become close friends to him, Mahiru hadn’t told them that he was from the future yet. The flutter of his lips against his skin woke Kuro and he groaned slightly. “Sorry, Kuro. Go back to sleep.”

“Are you going back?” He asked in a hushed voice. Kuro glanced to his brother who slept nearby. He hated to keep a secret from his family but he respected Mahiru’s wish to not tell them. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. “I’ll walk you to the well. Demons come out at night and it could be dangerous. I can also carry back supplies.”

“You just want to come and make me pack extra noodles and chips.” Mahiru retorted with a light giggle but then Kuro placed his finger on his lips. They both glanced to Licht who moved slightly. Once he was certain he was asleep, Mahiru took Kuro’s hand as a silent invitation to join him. He nodded to him and they quietly left the hut.

They walked through the forest and Mahiru was careful not to make a sound. He didn’t want to draw attention to themselves or else someone might see them travel through the well. He knew that Kuro would be able to sense someone nearby and warn him yet he couldn’t help feeling nervous. Kuro must’ve noticed the tension he felt and squeezed his hand tenderly.

Mahiru smiled at him and then moved his gaze to the night sky. “The stars are beautiful tonight. In the future, we have a lot of skylights and they overpower the stars. We don’t get to see the sky like this unless you’re in the country. Technology has gone a long way but it’s a shame that we lose some of these simple pleasures in life. Since we started collecting the shards, time seem to fly past but slow down all at once. It’s hard to explain.”

“I think I get what you mean.” Kuro said as he took the cover off the well. They’ve been through a lot yet he thought of the simple moments they were able to share.

They stepped onto the edge of the well and jumped through time. Once they were on the other side, Kuro helped him climb to the top. He wrapped his arm around his waist and then leapt out. He had carried him in his arms several times already but he couldn’t help but think of how warm and relaxed he was in his arms. Kuro never thought he would find someone who accepted him the way Mahiru did.

He set him on the ground and Mahiru took his hand to lead him out of the shrine. Since the lights were off, his uncle was likely asleep already. He had wanted to speak with him after being apart for so long. They entered the house and Mahiru immediately went to the couch. He collapsed onto the cushions and sighed contently.

“Camping is fun but I miss soft cushions like this.” Mahiru said as he sat up. He pulled Kuro into the seat next to him. “Whenever I worked overtime, I would come home late and sleep on the couch until noon. I wish we could do that now. We have to go back before Hyde and Licht notices we’re gone. I doubt we’ll both fit on the couch too.”

“We can try.” Kuro hugged Mahiru and then leaned backwards until he was laying down with him on top of him. He laughed softly but he was able to feel the slight rumble in his chest with his hand over his heart. Mahiru moved over him until he could kiss him softly. Kuro thought of the last time Mahiru kissed him to stop his demon side. When he held him, he could almost believe they were both human.

Mahiru started to muse out loud. “In the mirror, my mother said: ‘We might be able to exist in another time’. I don’t know if that was her dying wish but I hope it came true. I never knew my father and I wasn’t able to ask my mother about him before she died. She didn’t keep any pictures of him.”

“Families are complicated.” Kuro thought of his siblings as he stroked Mahiru’s soft hair. “Have you ever thought of what life would be like if I was normal and born in your time?”

“Kuro, you are a normal person.” He took his hand from his hair and played with his fingers. “There were times I pictured myself being born in the past. We would’ve met without the jewel making it complicated. No matter what century we were born in, I’ll fall in love with you once I got to know you. The reason I was drawn to you was who you are as a person.”


	23. Chapter 23

“It was great to see you again, Uncle Toru. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to come back as often as I said I would. There were a lot more complication than I thought there would be. I have so much to tell you.” Mahiru sat with his uncle at the table with a cup of tea. He didn’t want to leave without speaking with him briefly. His uncle would likely be confused if he woke up to find his cupboard of instant ramen emptied. “Two people have joined us to help collect the jewel shards. They’re good people even if they’re unconventional.”

Mahiru told him about the demons they fought. He tried to keep the more dangerous battles vague so his uncle wouldn’t be overwhelmed and worry about him. “You said there was a version of me in the past. Are you able to speak with your mother too? She died when you were young. It must’ve been difficult for you to get closure since you weren’t able to say goodbye then. You must’ve had a lot of questions for her.”

“Mother has already passed away in that era. Even if she was alive, I wouldn’t be able to ask her the questions I had when I was a kid. Your appearances may be the same but you’re different people.” Mahiru tried to keep his disappointment from showing but he wore a tiny frown. When he saw the concern in his uncle’s eyes, he quickly added: “It’s doesn’t bother me. I’m an adult now.”

“You might think I’m being unreasonable. I know you’re strong and all grown up. I can’t help but worry about you running into fights with demons though.” He had adopted him after his mother’s death and raised him as if he was his own son. Toru took out a photo from his wallet and held it out to Mahiru. “I promised your mother I would take care of you.”

“You don’t have to worry, Uncle. I have Kuro with me and we’ve made a lot of friends on our journey. You’re there to help me in the edo period as well. I’d like to think I inherited my archery skills from you. One of these days, I need to show you how well I can shoot now.” Mahiru reassured him. He looked down at the photo of his mother holding a young toddler.

“It sounds like you’ve gotten a lot closer to Kuro.” Toru glanced to where Kuro was sitting on the couch and glaring at the roomba. His behaviour was like a cat and the sight caused Mahiru to chuckle softly. “I hope he’s more intimidating to other demons than he is with our roomba.”

“He saved me more times than I can count. Kuro is a pacifist but he’ll fight to defend the people he cares for. It’s a trait that I admire.” Mahiru took a sip of his tea. Kuro offered to wait in the living room so he could have time alone with his uncle. He was being considerate and his kindness made Mahiru smile. “We’ve started dating but we haven’t had a chance to go out on a proper date. Maybe after this is over.”

“What are you planning to do once you’ve completed your task?” He asked but Mahiru couldn’t answer him because he didn’t have an answer. Kuro had become important to him and Mahiru couldn’t simply go back to his old life without him. Then again, it would be complicated to go back and forth between their two eras. He hadn’t been able to give it much thought since he had to worry about other things.

“Well, it would be nice to take Kuro a movie theater. I want to see what kind of reaction he would have to it.” Mahiru looked down at the photo and thought over his uncle’s words. His eyes widened when he noticed a small detail in the picture. “This necklace! It’s the same as the one in Misono’s vision and the secret to defeating him. Uncle, do you know what this necklace is?”

His outburst caught Kuro’s attention and he walked into the kitchen. They were both a little confused when Toru fell silent. A furrow formed between his uncle’s brows when Mahiru pointed to the necklace. “That red pendent? But that’s…”

“Misono said that it could be the key to defeating the spider demon. I don’t know if it’s the same one but they’re remarkably similar. I was going to ask the Toru of the past about it but this might be it. Do you still have the necklace, Uncle?” Mahiru asked. He didn’t know why his father would be secretive about the necklace. “It might not be the same but I want to check.”

Toru let out a heavy sigh and walked to the living room. They followed him to the memorial they had built for his mother. He opened a drawer and pulled out the necklace. “Your father gave your mother this necklace. He said that it was a family heirloom. She never wore it when they dated but, after you were born, she wore it every day.”

“It’s beautiful.” Mahiru took the necklace into his palm. “The pendent is shaped like an arrowhead but it looks fragile. What is it made of?”

“I always thought that it was simple silver and gold like most jewellery.” He answered. Kuro leaned over Mahiru’s shoulder to study the pendent. He didn’t find anything strange or unique about it. He wasn’t the most knowledgeable about artifacts and sacred items. Hopefully, someone will recognize it when they take it back to the past with them.

“This belonged to my father before he gave it to Mom?” He stared into the red pendent. Mahiru rarely thought of his father but there were still questions he had. He met his uncle in the past and he knew his mother also lived in that time. Could he meet his father as well?

* * *

“This is a phoenix amber.” Licht told them when they returned and showed him the necklace. He held it up to the sun and the translucent stone refracted the rays. “There are small nicks on the stone so someone shaped it into a triangle rather than forming naturally. Phoenix amber holds magical properties but we rarely use it in weapons. Mahiru, can I see that arrow you made with the tree?”

Mahiru didn’t know what he intended to do but he passed him the arrow. He broke off the stone arrowhead and then tied the pendent to the tip. “I don’t know as much about making weapons as my friend but he told me a lot about sacred stones. Shot a demon with this phoenix amber and they’ll be consumed by flames.”

“The Thousand Years Old Tree can manipulate time. What will happen if those two abilities are combined?” Mahiru asked as he took the arrow back from him. He rolled the wooden shaft between his fingers. “This can be the weapon that Misono told us about but I don’t know. In the memory, she simply wore it as a necklace. Should we go back to the inn to speak with Misono about it?”

“I think it’s best if we avoid Touma and people connected to him until we’re strong enough to fight him. That means we can’t kick every demon we pass, Angel Cakes.” Hyde said pointedly to the demon slayer. For his comment, Licht shoved him off Kirara’s back and lightly nudged it forward. “Hey, don’t leave me behind!”

“I don’t know why Kirara let you ride her.” Licht glared at him. He had to question why he let the demon sit behind him. He told himself that the journey would be more difficult if Hyde had to walk. Kirira turned around and licked Hyde’s hair. He was surprised by how attached his pet had become to the oni since he had trained it to fight demons.

“Can we go a mile without you two fighting? We won’t buy snacks at the next stop if you two don’t behave.” Mahiru warned them and waved the arrow at them. He replaced the sacred arrow into his quiver and tucked it into a hidden pocket. He knew he had to use the arrow sparingly. “I sense a shard ahead of us. What’s in that direction, Kuro?”

He glanced over his shoulder to Kuro who had a map. Instead of reading the map, Kuro sniffed the air. “I smell salt water. We’re approaching the sea. I hope a sea demon doesn’t have the jewel since none of us can fight well in the water. Hyde, you said that there was an island we should visit. Is it nearby?”

“It’s close to the coast so we’ll be able to get a jewel shard and the ability to break a barrier at the same time. Our luck might be improving finally.” Hyde told them as he climbed back onto Kirara. “Misono said Touma has a barrier around his castle. I don’t know how much we can trust that mirror demon but Touma is the type of spider who keeps himself hidden behind a barrier while other does his work. During my travels, I heard of an island of bat demons who can create barriers.”

“They’re the guardians of a remote island. My family visited their nest once but we decided not to kill them. The bats are peaceful and they stay on their land.” Licht recalled. “They have the ability to create and manipulate barriers but I doubt they’ll teach us how to break them. None of us has the same powers as a bat demon.”

“The tessaiga does.” Hyde words confused Mahiru and Licht.

On the other hand, Kuro lowered his foot to the ground and forced the bike to a stop. “No.”

Tension thickened the air around them as Mahiru looked between the brothers. He didn’t know why Hyde’s suggestion was upsetting to Kuro. It was rare that Kuro became angry or argued with others. The brothers were mending the past rift between them and Mahiru didn’t want them to fight again. Kuro rarely used the sword after he used it to stop his father.

Mahiru tried to reason with Hyde. “I know the tessaiga is strong but it’s made from a nekomata’s fang. How can it use a technique only bat demons know?”

“The tessaiga has the ability to absorb its wielder power to become stronger. You have seen it, Mahiru. Kuro can use shadow and ash with the tessaiga but Tsubaki turns the blade red with blood. For me, the tesssaiga becomes gold and it can create spikes.” Hyde explained.

“So, the tessaiga will gain the ability to control barriers if a demon bat holds it. I don’t think we should give the sword to a stranger though. Kuro’s mother made it.” Mahiru understood why Kuro wouldn’t agree with Hyde’s plan. He stayed silent behind him and Mahiru placed a comforting hand on his back. He could feel how stiff he was beneath his palm.

“I wasn’t suggesting that.” Hyde corrected him. “As you know, the tessaiga will always revert back to a dull blade once we stop fighting. Our father found a way to permanently use a demon’s unique power. Tessaiga’s wielder must kill a demon and let the blade absorb their blood. I don’t like the thought of killing someone either but we’ll be able to save more lives by defeating Touma.”

“No.” Kuro repeated firmly. Before he met Mahiru, he never thought he would use the sword again and sealed it away. Then Mahiru showed him that he could use the power to protect others. He decided to only use the tessaiga for the sake of those he loved. The guilt and pain of killing his father still affected him and he never want to experience it again.

Silence fell between the brothers but Licht could see that Hyde wanted to say something else. He bit his tongue out of respect for his brother. He didn’t know if they had the time to search for another way to destroy the barrier. Each day Touma’s web grew and they would be caught soon. He looked down at the wind tunnel he was cursed with. He didn’t want something similar to happen to his family.

“Let’s focus on finding the jewel shards for now.” Mahiru broke the silence. He understood Hyde’s urgency to stop Touma but it wasn’t right to pressure Kuro to relive something painful. “We’ll deal with Touma’s shield later. There must be another way past it rather than brute force. Between a priest, a monk and a demon slayer, we have a lot of knowledge about barriers.”

Their attention was drawn away when they heard a group of people ahead of them. Mahiru stepped off his bike and walked it towards the noise. A parade of people was walking across the beach with a palanquin. He could see a faint glow through the curtain, a shard. The people appeared to be human and he hoped they wouldn’t have to fight anyone.

He overheard a few of the villagers nearby. “Do you think the child sacrifice will appease the sea demon? The storms have been worsening every night. At least this is our chance to be rid of that demon child.”

After he heard those words, Mahiru dropped his bike and ran down the hill to the beach. The person in the palanquin was most likely the child they said would be sacrificed. He couldn’t let the child be taken. He thought he could stop the villagers by offering to fight the demon for them. “Please stop! You can’t sacrifice a child.”

“What? Who are you?” The man leading the group paused at the sound of Mahiru’s voice. They stopped long enough for him to stand in front of them and block their path. A few of the men gave him a glare while others stared at him in confusion. Mahiru stood with his back straight and he ignored their distrust. “Get out of the way.”

“I heard you were planning to give a child to the sea demon but that’s barbaric! It’s wrong to abandon a child, let alone sacrifice them! You’re all adults so you should be protecting vulnerable children.” Mahiru knew that the feudal era was much different from his time and they had their own beliefs and traditions. He had to rescue the child though. “My friends and I will deal with that sea demon for you. Just let the child go.”

“One man cannot defeat the sea demon. We need to take the sacrifice to the temple before the sun sets or else there will be another attack. Get out of our way!” The man tried to strike Mahiru but Kuro grabbed the staff before he could be hurt. “A demon! He must be working with the sea spirit!”

The people started to panic and they dropped the palanquin in their haste to run away from Kuro. He sighed and ignored their reaction to walk to the carriage. Mahiru was already next to the palanquin and he parted the curtain. The child appeared unhurt by the fall but she didn’t try to leave the box. He spoke in a gentle voice, “It’s okay, Little One. We’re not going to hurt you.”

The girl held a red orb in her hands with a coral inside. He could see that a jewel shard was placed in a crack on the orb’s surface. Mahiru knew the jewel shard was important but he was more concerned with helping the child. He held out his hand to her. “The villagers are gone so you can come out. I won’t let them give you to the sea demon to be sacrificed.”

“Can you tell us more about the sea demon? With those villagers gone, there’s no one else to ask.” Kuro stood next to Mahiru. He could see that the child was half demon. “Where are your parents?”

“Papa!” She cheered the moment she saw him. Kuro and Mahiru were both confused as she jumped towards him. He caught her so she wouldn’t fall and she smiled up at him. “Shiro knew you would come back for her, Papa.”

“Papa? I don’t know who you confused me for but I’m not him. Your parents are probably worried so let’s go find them.” Kuro tried to place her on the ground but then she began to cry. She refused to let him go and clung to his leg. He awkwardly patted her head and hoped she would stop. He didn’t know what he should do and looked to Mahiru for help.

Mahiru knelt next to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. A barrier suddenly came between them and he was forced to step back. Due to the sand, he lost his balance and he fell backwards. Kuro started to go to Mahiru to help him but he was stopped by the barrier. He felt a light tug on his jacket and he groaned slightly. He looked back to the child. She had a tight grip on this clothes. “Papa, don’t go again. The human will hurt you.”

“Mahiru won’t hurt me.” He said but she shook her head frantically. Since he was half demon as well, he could imagine why she was wary of humans. Kuro laid his hand on the barrier. He was surprised by the strength of the barrier and he knew he wouldn’t be able to break it easily. Mahiru placed his hand over Kuro’s on the barrier. He was searching for a way past the barrier as well.

“Are you trying to steal my Papa?” She stood between Mahiru and Kuro.

Kuro sighed and thought of what he should say to make her lower the barrier. He knelt in front of her and said: “If I’m your Papa, that man is your other dad. While I was away, I married that man. He makes the best food so you’ll like him.”

He waited to see her reaction and he hoped that she believed him. The barrier disappeared and she ran to Mahiru for a hug. “Papa number two!”

“Well, this is going to be troublesome.” Kuro said as he stood. “What are we going to do now?”


	24. Chapter 24

“I thought we came here to find a jewel shard, not play family with some kid.” Hyde whispered to his brother. They stood in the doorway of a small hut on the beach. He wanted to talk with Kuro outside where the child wouldn’t overhear them but she refused to let them leave the house. “We can’t take the kid with us when we fight the sea demon or the bat clan. I don’t think she’ll let us go either.”

“I don’t know why she thinks I’m her father. Can’t deal.” Kuro groaned. The young demon refused to let go of his leg for most of the walk to her home. From the tattered condition of the hut, he could see that she didn’t have much. She was half demon so he felt pity for her. He knew how difficult it was for people like them to be accepted.

He looked back into the room where Mahiru was sorting shells with the child. He offered to distract her so the brothers would be able to talk in private. He sensed Kuro watching him and he looked up from the shells. Their eyes met and Mahiru smiled at him. Mahiru didn’t want to interrupt their conversation so he turned back to Shiro.

They went along with her belief that Kuro was her father so she would lower her barrier. It would be impossible for Kuro to continue pretending to be her parent though. He didn’t know how she would react once they told her the truth or if she would even accept it. He thought they should find her parents at least. Mahiru thought of how to subtly ask about them. “These are beautiful shells, Shiro. Did you find them with your Papa?”

“No, Shiro collected these by herself. I was searching for Papa on the beach and I found these shells on my walk home. I wanted to show them to him when he got home.” She explained and guilt stabbed Mahiru’s heart. He didn’t want to lie to the child but it would be difficult to explain that they weren’t her parents. “How did you and Papa meet?”

“I was running away from a demon and then I found Kuro trapped. I freed him from the curse and he saved me in return. You should’ve seen him when he fought that demon. He was strong and fast and the demon didn’t stand a chance against him.” Mahiru glanced to Kuro and his heart swelled in time with his smile. “I’ll tell you about the time I had with your father if you tell me about your memories with him. Where did you last see him? Kuro is a good man and he wouldn’t abandon his child."

“Papa went to talk with Grandpa. He’s on the island with the bat demons and I wanted to visit him. He said it’s dangerous for me to go to the island and he will go by himself. He promised that he will be back in a day but it has been a month. It must be because he was trapped, like you said.” She said confidently and she didn’t notice how Mahiru bit his lip.

Then, Shiro jumped to her feet. “I need to ask Papa about visiting Grandpa!”

“Shiro, we should let Papa finish speaking with his brother.” He stopped her before she could run to Kuro. It was impossible for them to answer her question. Since her father hadn’t return after so long, it was unlikely he was still alive. Mahiru had lost his mother when he was her age and he knew how painful it was. He wanted to spare her feelings.

He searched for what to say to her that wouldn’t frighten her. Mahiru didn’t know if her father was still alive but he wanted to try to find him. “Your Papa wasn’t able to reach the island before he was trapped. Can you tell me about the island your Papa went to? You said he warned you that it’s dangerous but I heard the bats were peaceful. We will go to the island tomorrow.”

“It’s impossible to sail to the island because of the sea monster. Papa one and two have to stay home with Shiro where it’s safe.” Her hands shook over the crystal orb and a barrier started to form around them. Mahiru placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. “Papa gave me his shield before he left. He wouldn’t have been trapped if he had it.”

“Please don’t blame yourself, Shiro. I’m sure your Papa would tell you the same since he loves you. He must’ve given you that coral to protect you.” He reassured her. “Can you tell me about the villagers you were with earlier? They said that they were taking you to the sea demon. Did they force you to agree to their plan? I will yell at them if they did.”

“They said I could meet Papa if I went to the temple with them.” When Mahiru heard her answer, anger filled him. He wanted to march out of the hut to confront the villagers for lying to a vulnerable child. Mahiru didn’t allow his anger to show in his expression and he smiled at her instead.

“Well, your two papas are here. Kuro and I will go to fight the sea demon and we want you to stay here in the hut where it’s safe. We’ll be back quickly, I promise. If the villagers try to take you to the temple, use your shield to protect yourself.” He told her and pointed to the red coral. “Don’t go anywhere with strangers, okay?”

“Okay, Papa.” Her smile was full of trust and another wave of guilt washed over him. They would have to tell her the truth eventually and it would break her heart, especially if her father had died on the island.

“Is there something you want for dinner, Shiro. I’ll cook it for you.”

* * *

“It’s late, Kuro. We’re going to sail to the island tomorrow so you should sleep.” Mahiru found Kuro sitting on the beach later that night. He continued to stare forward at the calm ocean. They weren’t facing each other but he knew that he was deep in thought. He sat next to Kuro and looked into his red eyes. “Is there something on your mind?”

“Too much.” Kuro let out a heavy sigh. Beside him, Mahiru patted his lap and Kuro laid his head down. He ran his fingers through his light hair and thought that the colour was similar to the moonlight reflected on the water. His tender touch soothed Kuro and he closed his eyes. They didn’t say a word and listened to the water crash over the sand.

Kuro wished that the sun wouldn’t rise so he could simply lay with Mahiru. Tomorrow, he would have to make a difficult decision. The ability to break barrier could help them defeat Touma but he didn’t want to take another life. They also needed to explain to Shiro that they weren’t her parents. A part of him wanted to run away to avoid making a decision but a lot of people were relying on him.

“I’m a half breed, neither human nor demon, but I remember the first time I felt like a true monster. My father was training us and he told us about his plan to storm a city. We had raided a few castles before but this plan was different.” Kuro turned onto his side. “I didn’t want to go and my father drew his sword. Then…”

“You don’t need to tell me more, Kuro.” Mahiru whispered. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss onto his temple. The pain in his voice tugged at his heart and he wished he could erase the painful memories he had. He wasn’t able to do that but he would create better memories they could share.

“For years, I told myself that I needed to stop my father to protect my siblings and innocent people. Hyde’s right when he said that killing a bat demon will save people from Touma. I can’t though. Maybe I’m both a coward and a monster.” Kuro was confused when Mahiru lifted his head from his lap. He sat up and faced Mahiru. He cupped his cheek in his hand and sympathy filled his brown eyes.

“The situations are very different. Your father would’ve killed thousands but you don’t want to fight a peaceful demon. We’ll find another way to break the barrier around Touma’s castle. If Hyde has anything to say, we’ll talk to him together.” Mahiru’s drew him closer so he could kiss him softly. “I still want to go the island though. Shiro said that her father sailed there a month ago.”

“Do you still think he’s alive?” He asked and a doubtful look appeared on his face. While Mahiru had to be realistic, he couldn’t help but be optimistic for Shiro’s sake. The way Mahiru could be optimistic was one of the reasons he fell in love with him. Kuro took his hand and squeezed it gently. “We can visit the island after we defeat the sea demon.”

“We’ll discuss the fight tomorrow morning but I want to just spend time with you right now. I live in the city so it has been a long time since I’ve visited the beach. The sand feels great. Since it’s night, there’s a cool breeze so we don’t have to worry about the heat.” Mahiru moved closer against his side and hugged Kuro’s arm. “I know cats don’t like water but can I tempt you to go swimming with me?”

“Isn’t it dangerous to go into the water when there’s a sea demon lurking in it?” He warned but a playful smile appeared on Mahiru’s lips.

“If you’re worried about that, you should come here and protect me.” Mahiru had already kicked off his shoes and strolled into the water. His smile beckoned for him to follow so Kuro took off his shirt. Even in the moonlight, he thought he was bright and stunning. Water splashed around them as they waded through the water and they were soon soaked.

Mahiru sat in the shallow water and let the waves wash over him. He enjoyed the light spray of water and the refreshing breeze. He let out a small gasp when an unexpected wave pushed him backwards. Kuro caught him against his chest but he couldn’t find his footing on the shifting sand. They fell into the water together and he was glad that the water wasn’t deep.

He pushed himself up and he found himself laying on Kuro. Mahiru brushed his wet bangs from his face and then wrapped his arms around him. While the water was cool, Kuro kept him warm.

“Splash!” Water sprayed over them and they turned around to find Shiro behind them. She had a large smile as she tossed the water at them. She jumped onto Mahiru’s lap and looked up at him expectantly. “I wanna play too!”

“It’s late and you should be sleeping, Shiro.” Mahiru chuckled and made small splashes in return. “Let’s dry your hair and then go back to bed. Papa will read you another story to help you sleep.”

* * *

Licht held his boots in his hand and stood in the sea with the water pooling around his legs. He slowly kicked his leg through the water a few times. The water pushed back against his kick and his brows furrowed. They would sail to fight the water demon soon but he doubted he would be able to help much. He was a strong fighter but he had his limits. In similar battles, he would rely on other demon slayers who specialized in throwing weapons but they were gone.

“What are you doing in the water, Lichtan. Are you planning to swim to the demon?” A boat stopped next to him and Hyde leaned over the side to look down at Licht. He rented a boat for them to sail to the island and fight the demon. Hyde held out his hand to help him onto the boat. He didn’t expect Licht to take his hand since he expected him to be prideful.

The boat rocked slightly as he pulled him into the boat but Hyde’s strong hand around his kept him balance. Once he was on the boat, they sailed into the sea. Licht let go of his hand and he sat next to Mahiru on a bench. A scarf flew into his face and he doubted the wind simply caused it to fly into him. He pulled it from his face and he glared at Hyde who sat across from him. “What the hell, Demon?”

“You can use that to dry your feet.” He said with a shrug. Licht had to wonder why he didn’t simply hand him the scarf if that was his intention. Hyde turned towards the horizon and said, “You were scowling at the water. ‘How can I fight a demon in the water?’ That was what you were thinking, weren’t you? I thought demon slayers fought as a team but you refuse to rely on us.”

“Mahiru is in the best position to fight the demon with his arrows. He’s strong so I know he can handle a sea demon. I don’t want to sit back while you three fight that demon. Every demon slayer has to contribute to the fight in order for us to survive.” Licht explained as he dried his legs.

“I can draw the demon close with my wind tunnel and then you can kick it as much as you like. We would make a strong team with that strategy.” Hyde picked up his boot that was leaning against the bench. He knelt in front of Licht and slipped the boot onto his feet. “You know more about demons than us so we need you.”

“I know better than to listen to a demon’s words. Don’t try to use your fake charm on me.” Licht rolled his eyes and kicked Hyde back. His attack didn’t hold any malice or power behind it thought. He had to wonder if his words had an ulterior motive or if he was trying to encourage him.

“You two can have your little squabbles when we’re travelling on land but I won’t allow it while we’re sailing on the sea. If anything happens to the boat, we’ll be stranded.” Mahiru warned. He had his bow on his lap and he watched the water worriedly. His aim had improved but he was worried about missing. He was restricted in the number of arrows he could use.

“You can handle this, Mahiru.” Kuro tied the sail into place before he sat next to him. “The island is close to the shore so we might reach it before the demon attacks us. Hopefully, we can find the grandfather Shiro told us about and get some answers from him. The bat demons are a peaceful so there’s a chance they’ll talk to us.”

“You and the kid have the same hair colour but I don’t know why she thinks you’re her father. She should be able to smell that you’re a cat while she’s a bat.” Hyde pointed out.

“She misses her Papa and she has clung to the hope that he’ll come home. I feel sad for her. Can you imagine what she must’ve been through as a half demon in a human village without anyone to turn to? I want to bring back her true father since we lied to her.” Mahiru sighed. “If her father is dead, we can take her to the orphanage we found. She’ll be safe there.”

“You’re not my Papa?” A small voice from the stern of the boat caught them by surprise and they both turned towards it. Shiro crawled out from beneath a blanket. They were too shock to respond to her. Tears entered her eyes and Mahiru rose to comfort her. “I was afraid Papa would be trapped again so I bought his coral since it can make a strong barrier. But you’re not my Papa.”

“Oh, Shiro, I’m sorry you had to find out like this. We didn’t mean to lie and hurt you when you thought we were your parents. We were going to tell you the truth after we return from the island.” Mahiru said and knelt in front of her. She shook her head and tears trailed down her cheeks. He took out a napkin to wipe her face but she cried. “I want my Papa!”

As her cries grew louder, the ocean suddenly became rough. He was almost thrown off the boat but he managed to catch the ledge. Mahiru looked into the water and saw a shadow start to rise towards them. He knew that it was a demon and he grabbed Shiro’s hand to protect her. She shook her head and tried to pull away from her. “Shiro, I’m not you Papa but I’m going to protect you. Will you let me do that?”

Mahiru passed her to Kuro and then he nocked his arrow against his bow. He stood on the bench and he followed the shadow in the water with his arrow. He waited for the demon to surface so he could shoot the demon. From the size of the shadow, he doubted one arrow would be enough to kill it. “Kuro, take Shiro to safety. I’ll deal with this demon with Hyde and Licht.”

“Troublesome. I’ll meet you on the island.” Kuro wanted to stay and help Mahiru fight but he knew he would be angry with him if he did. He trusted that Mahiru could defeat the demon so he picked up Shiro and leapt off the boat. As he flew through the sky, he looked back to Mahiru over his shoulder to see if he was safe in the boat.

Kuro crashed into a barrier and he tried to grip onto the invisible wall to keep them from falling into the ocean. His claws scraped against it but he couldn’t find anything to catch them. He felt something beneath his feet and he glanced down at the pink platform they now stood on. He realized that Shiro must’ve created a barrier to save them.

Kuro placed his hand on the powerful barrier around the island. The barrier felt similar to Shiro’s so he reasoned it was created by the bat demon tribe. He could hear the battle approaching them and he looked down at Shiro. Her barrier was powerful but the sea demon might be able to break it. She would be safe with the bat demons and he waved to the demons he saw on the island.

“Hey! Lower your barrier and let us in. There’s a sea demon attacking us!” Kuro yelled. While a few turned to him, they ignored him and he recognized their disdain easily. They were both half demons and others would see them as outcasts. His hands tightened into fists and his mind raced to find a way to protect Shiro. They were cornered against the barrier so it was difficult for him to fight.

“Grandpa!” Shiro cried and slammed her red crystal against the barrier. The wall around the island began to crack and bats swarmed them to protect re-enforce it. Kuro drew his tessaiga to protect Shiro and he coated the blade in his power. He stepped in front of the child and aimed a sword swing at the growing crack. The barrier shattered and he jumped onto the island before it could be reformed.

Kuro placed Shiro on the ground and she started to run towards an elder demon. He stopped her and gently pushed her behind his back when bats surrounded them. He raised his sword, expecting them to attack them. “You have trespassed on our island, Half Breed.”

“You would’ve let your own to die in the sea? Shiro is a part of your tribe since she has demon blood.” Kuro doubted he would be able to fight so many demons at once and protect Shiro at the same time. He scanned the bats until his eyes fell onto their leader. “Shiro called you her grandfather. What happened to her father? We know he came to speak with you.”

“He gave his heart to a human woman and he lost any right to call himself a proud demon.” The demon growled and Kuro’s grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. “We are a peaceful but prideful tribe. We banished him to the sea and you will follow him.”

The demons started to attack but then an arrow struck the ground between them. Light erupted from the arrow and spread over the sand. While the bat demons flinched away, Kuro wasn’t hurt and he recognized the power within the arrow. He turned to the water where Mahiru was standing on the ship with another arrow ready.

“That’s Mahiru calling us to run, Shiro. Let’s go.” He said and picked her up.

* * *

“I’m sorry about your father and your family, Shiro. The people of this orphanage are kind half demons like you so this will be a great home for you.” After they left the island, they took her to the herb farm they had visited once. She wasn’t accepted in the village or the bat island and Mahiru didn’t feel comfortable leaving her there. He decided to take her to the orphanage where she would be safe.

“Can’t you adopt me and be my Papa?” She pouted at him.

“We would but we have to go on a dangerous journey. It’s not right to take a young child with us.” Kuro knelt in front of her so they were on the same level. “Shiro, life can be difficult when you’re different like we are. If you find the right people, it would be easier though. You can’t control a lot of things in life but you can choose your family. This orphanage is safe and they can be your new family.”

“We’ll come back and visit you when we can.” Mahiru promised. “They will take care of you so tell them if you need anything.”

“Wait,” She caught Kuro’s sleeve and he thought she would ask them to stay again. Shiro held up the red crystal. “I overheard you talk to Uncle Hyde. You were looking for a way to break a barrier. You can borrow my crystal to fight the bad man.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” He took the crystal from her and handed it to Mahiru. “Once we defeat Touma, we’ll come back to return your crystal.”

**Author's Note:**

> For this InuYasha AU, I wanted to take out the many love triangles (I never liked the trope). So, Kikyo, Kouga, and Hojo/Akitoki won’t be playing a role in this fanfic. I will also be trimming down the filler the best I can.


End file.
